


My Star Wars Oneshots

by starbucks22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 74,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: This is my Star Wars Oneshot book, and requests are very welcomed and anyone can comment and their’s, and yada yada yada...Some will be serious, some will be fluffy, and all kinds!Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I think this was originally posted on January 6 or 7, 2017. I need a way to keep track of the word count so here we go...

If I die young, bury me in satin.

Lay me down in a bed of roses.

We would have done that, but she didn't like roses. She wasn't a flower type of person.

Sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song.

We definitely were going to send her with those words.

Especially Caleb.

"Give her a rainbow, and shine it down on my mother. She'd feel safer knowing that I'm here. Life ain't always like it's supposed to be..." Kiraline said softly, gripping her mother's hand.

I then turned to Caleb and grabbed his hand tightly, causing him to stop crying and look up at me.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down in a bed of roses." I whispered.

"Send me away with the words of a love song..." Caleb choked out before crying all over again.

I then looked up at Zeb, Caleb, and Ezra.

"Put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls... Everything we did is done." I whispered, tears running down my face.

They all nodded silently.

"Would anybody like to speak?" Sato asked quietly.

"Hi. I'm Ezra Bridger. I'm now 20 years old, and I'm a Jedi Knight. She was like a mother to me, and did everything she could to keep me safe and protect me. She loved me like her own flesh and blood. I'll never forget that. And I'll never forget her."

Then he walked back down to the rest of us.

We all looked toward Caleb, but he shook his head.

"Sabrina?" Ezra asked. So I nodded and went up.

"Hi. I'm Sabrina Tano. I'm Specter four. Well, three, now." I sniffled. "It used to go Kanan was Specter 1, He- Hera was Specter Two, then there was Chopper, then me, then Kari, then Zeb as Specter Six and so on so forth."

"We-we're like a tower. In one, there's this one piece that, if you get rid of it, the whole thing topples and falls. And... Now we've fallen."

Then I stepped off the stage.

We eventually went back to the Ghost, with Kanan being our pilot.

Hera was gone, and she wasn't coming back.

There was nothing worse than that.


	2. Rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hence the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note if anyone reads this: all of this is STRAIGHT out of its wattpad version. It likely will be edited.

"Cassian?"

The now silence was horrible. Just a few minutes ago, it seemed, there was an earthquake and everything was loud and everyone was momentarily in motion.

But now she felt like she couldn't move.

When she looked down, she realized why.

She only had one leg.

It was probably far worse than that, but she didn't care to find out.

And that's when the blasted comlink beeped.

She groaned and smacked her com.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" the stranger over the com asked.

"Who wants to know?" she snapped.

"Hey, lady, I'm just trying to help. I heard that battle was pretty bad, and I was hoping there were survivers."

"Well, there's two." Glancing over at Cassian again, she wasn't so sure. "Maybe only one."

"Well, I'll bring my ship right over to help. Sargent..."

"Jyn."

"Well, your still on Scarif, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But be warned. I can still throw a punch."

"Good to know."

The comlink clicked off, and Jyn was left in silence again.

She heard a groan beside her, and she couldn't help but ask, "Cassian, are you awake?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm awake. The others..."

Jyn nodded. "Yes. Just relax. Help is on the way."

"Oh, yeah? Who?"

She shrugged. "I didn't get that far."

Cassian couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Trouble follows you like a magnet, Jyn."

She smirked. "Yeah, it doesn't know when to quit."

Then two ships landed in front of them. One the Ghost, the other unknown.

A girl in Mando armor and a boy with blue hair came out of one ship, and a twi'lek along with a lasat and astromech did the same.

"You must be the survivor." the Mando smiled.

"Survivors." Cassian pointed out.

"That's even better." the twi'lek smiled.

Jyn raised an eyebrow, "Who are you people?"

"I'm Hera Syndulla, and this is Garazeb Orellios."

Zeb nodded. "Nice to meet ya."

"And I'm Captain Sabine Wren. Looks like you two might need some help."

The blue haired boy looked at her. "Really, Sabine? Brag much?"

"About my rank? Yes. Now, let's get you two into my ship. Then we can discuss what to do next."

[starwarsfangirl4life](https://www.wattpad.com/user/starwarsfangirl4life) requested this, and I haven't seen Rogue One yet, so I hope they aren't too out of character!


	3. Bina.

"Hey, Bina!"

She spun around and glared at her brother.

"What do you want, Boba? Should you really be annoying the girl with a heavy pipe in her hand?"

Boba couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that his little sister thought she was scary. To others, maybe, but not to him.

The bounty hunting duo had been on a lucky streak lately, and she didn't feel like messing that up, so she was re-pairing her ship.

Or trying to, anyway.

"Those blasted rebels got rid of the Empire." Bina announced.

Boba blinked a few times, then sighed. "The jobs will get worse! Who will we work for?"

"I have no idea. Sorry, Boba. I'm kinda trying to make sure my ship doesn't become a ghost right now, so can you be annoying somewhere else?"

Boba growled at her, which was normal.

What wasn't normal was for Boba was for him to suddenly have a giant grin.

"A ghost," he said, "You just gave me a great idea."

[starwarsfangirl4life](https://www.wattpad.com/user/starwarsfangirl4life) requested this idea, and your all welcome to request things too.


	4. Boba’s idea.

"This is a horrible idea! What made you think that this was a good idea?" Bina hissed at her brother Boba, trying to remain hidden.

"Because! What better to do?" Boba asked.

"That is like, the worst answer of all time." Bina groaned.

"Relax, sis! They won't even know we're here."

"They will when their ship is gone!"

Boba rolled his eyes, even though it was true.

"Oh, relax!" he tried to convince her.

"I will not!" she hissed.

"You know what, I just saw a Lasat go by here! Actually, maybe we can get him..." she added.

Boba grinned."There you go, girl!"

"Ooh, I like that Mando's armor..."

"Eh. Mines better."

A few minutes later, Bina's eyes went wide when she saw the two Jedi, Kanan and Ezra.

"This place is bounty gold!"

"It would be a bit difficult to get the Lasat, but we aren't experts for nothing. The Jedi will also be hard to catch, but worth it. Especially if we can sell the lightsabers." Boba agreed.

"Yeah, but the most important part would be to take out the captain. We can't get the ship if we can't stop the captain herself or himself." Bina commented.

Then a twi'lek came out of the ship.

"Ooh, frisk!" Bina grinned, smacking Boba's arm.

"Ooh, what?" he asked.

"The twi'lek. The captain is a flipping twi'lek."

"Ooh!" Boba agreed.

"Alright, we strike her in three, two-"

"Hey! Who are you people?"


	5. Cham knows about Kanera.

Inspired by both a picture on Tumblr and a conversation with a friend here on Wattpad...

Enjoy!

Cham had just introduced his friends to the rebels, and Kanan was introducing himself.

Unsuccessfully, of course.

"I'm Caleb Jarrus, it's good to meet you, sir."

Kanan Jarrus and his friends were meeting Cham Syndulla. The others acted like this was a normal day.

Kanan, on the other hand...

He was a stuttering mess.

"I mean, I'm Kanan Jarrus. This is Zeb," he points at Sabine, "Zeb," points at Ezra, "And Sabine." he concluded, pointing at Zeb.

The looks on the crew's faces was comical, and Cham could guess that Kanan got the names wrong.

He was surprised that Kanan was getting all worked up while the others were dead calm, like this was a normal Tuesday.

...Yeah, not a normal Tuesday.

Later...

"Traitors!" Sabine was yelling.

"Ha!" Numa scoffed. "I don't remember saying we were on your side in the first place."

Cham had the others stunned, so he thought.

He walked over to Hera, but before he could lay a hand on her...

"Don't you even think about it!"

...Kanan was done being friendly, and decided to attack Cham so he couldn't do anything to Hera.

Kanan loved Hera, and if someone would so much as say the wrong thing to her, Kanan would be so mad it was a wonder that he didn't attack.

Yeah, he loved her that much.

But unfortunately, Kanan couldn't win against Cham. Mostly because Kanan was nice enough not to pull a lightsaber on the guy.

Later...

Cham, instead of blowing up the Star Destroyer, which was his mission, finally decided to help take the thing to Phoenix Squadron, which was the original plan.

The Ghost crew, Cham, Numa, and Gobi, were sitting around, having a good time, and just telling stories.

Kanan loved Cham's stories, but his attention was on something, or rather, someone else.

Hera and Kanan kept glancing at each other, which everyone failed to notice.

Well, save one.

Kanan and Hera had never really mentioned much of their pasts to each other, and decided that right then would be a good time to do so.

So they disappeared to Kanan's room to talk on their own.

Cham, upon noticing his daughter and Kanan missing, got up and left the story telling to Numa and Gobi for a while.

With the permission of Ezra, he wandered the hallways looking for the missing rebels.

Eventually, he heard voices.

"Yeah! It was game-changing." Kanan was saying.

Cham assumed that they were talking about the Empire.

"Yeah, it was hilarious at times too." Hera agreed.

Hilarious. That means they weren't talking about the Empire.

Trying to find his way back to the common room, but failing, he went into Kanan's room.

Cham saw something he didn't think he would see.

Kanan and Hera were kissing.

Cham just stood there, not knowing what to say or do at the moment. His daughter had a boyfriend! That's not what Cham expected.

Though it would explain a lot...

Kanan mumbled something to Hera, who turned bright red and hit him.

"We won't. We would never."

"Yes, we would. And you would be a great one." Kanan disagreed.

Cham smiled, then once again tried to leave.

Next morning...

The Ghost crew, plus Cham, Numa, and Gobi, were gathered around the table. They were eating, glancing at the empty seats, which belonged to Hera and Kanan.

Cham had his own ideas about where they were.

So, now knowing where Kanan's room was, he walked over and knocked on the closed door.

"Daughter, Kanan, everyone is wondering where you are. Your being called."

Kanan and Hera gave shouts of surprise and worry upon hearing that, and scrambled around.

Even as Cham mentioned that, Commander Sato was calling them, along with Ahsoka Tano.

Three minutes later...

Kanan and Hera rushed out of the bedroom, both talking into their comlinks as they walked into the kitchen to join the others.

"Uh... Why do you look like that?" Commander Sato rudely asked, and Hera quickly hung up on him.

"So..." Ahsoka was asking Kanan. "Why, exactly, are you wearing no shoes? And where did your lightsaber go? And your hair is a mess."

"What?!" Kanan yelled. Sure enough, the crew was staring at him like he grew two heads.

"What did you do last night?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing." they chorused.

"Then why is Kanan wearing no shoes?" Sabine asked.

"And why is Hera's googles twisted?" Zeb chimed in.

Numa and Gobi shared the same confused look the rest of the Ghost crew had.

Cham, however, was grinning.

"Can I talk to you two?" he asked.

They nodded, and went somewhere where Ezra and Sabine wouldn't hear them.

"Now, what is the real reason you two came out here with your clothes a mess?"

"Uh..." they stuttered.

Cham's smile grew larger. "It's what I thought, then."

"What?" they asked.

"Try and make it a girl."

9 months later...

[SkyeAndKenobi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SkyeAndKenobi)


	6. Mini Kanan and Hera.

Hera Syndulla was peacefully running alongside her droid friend Chopper.

"What's that?" she asked him as he zoomed ahead of her.

He beeped his panicked response and went faster.

"Chop?" Hera asked, rushing after him. "What's going- wait... There's something off about the clones today..."

Just then, one of the clones turned and saw her.

"Little girl, this is a restricted area."

"Yeah, that's not normal." she mumbled. "Uh... Why is it restricted area?"

"Because we're in the middle of something, and we can't have tiny children interrupting us, or you'll become our business!"

"Chopper, something is definitely wrong with the clones."

"I'm not a clone! I'm a stormtrooper! All of us are!"

Hera backed away slowly, but not before putting something on his gun.

"Okay, then. We'll just be going... Chopper! Run!"

So they ran, and Chopper saw a big ship all by itself, so that's where he decided to go.

"What did you do?"

Hera whipped around to see that her father was running with them, but she hadn't noticed until then.

"I messed with his gun, father!"

"Well, that's good, but where are you going?"

"Wherever Chopper takes me!"

Cham sighed and glanced over at Chopper.

"Droid! Where are you going?"

The little droid stopped moving, and started yelling to Cham, little robotic arms motioning wildly.

"Hera, you can't be serious! Don't do this!"

"I have to go! Goodbye, father. Chop, into the ship!"

As Cham tried to stop her, Chopper was trying to push Hera forward, so she wouldn't see the falling twi'leks behind her.

Finally Chopper succeeded, and off they flew.

*********

Caleb Dume was running. Running away from the Jedi Temple. Away from his master and everything he had ever known.

Evil clones and fallen Jedi flooded the ground, making Caleb sick.

He knew that he could no longer be called by his name. He knew that the evil clones, no, stormtroopers, would soon be after him.

What would he do?

"Come on, Chop, this way! I heard something!"

Caleb looked all around, trying to pin-point the voice.

He saw it belonged to a small twi'lek kid.

"Hey! Do you know what was going on?" she asked.

"Yes! Just move, twi'lek!"

"To where?" she wondered.

"To anywhere! Those clones, they aren't friends anymore! I have to go!"

"I don't want to be alone! I'll come with you! Everyone can use some company."

"No!" Caleb exclaimed. "I don't even know your name!'

"Does that really matter right now?"

"Yes!"

Caleb was beginning to get really mad at the kid. She didn't want to leave him, and he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

He had just lost his Jedi Master, and all his troops turned on him.

Not a good day.

"Look, tail-head, I don't have any time for you. Not now, and not for a long time! Maybe not ever! So just go somewhere! I don't care where, just go!"

"But-"

"No buts! Just listen to me and leave!"

"But there's-"

"I don't care, kid!"

And right as he said that, the stormtrooper behind him knocked him out.

*******

"Good morning, sleepy-head."

"What the- where am I?" Caleb looked around, then realized that he was in a hotel room.

"Your in a hotel." the same childish voice from before informed him.

"Oh, hey, kid." he mumbled. The droid that was with the little twi'lek began to beep like mad.

"Uh, kid, what's it saying?"

"He's mad at you. And I have a name, Laserbrain."

"Well, what is it?"

"I'm Hera! Who are you?" the little girl grinned.

Caleb chuckled. "I'm... Kanan. Kanan... Jarrus."

"Okay, then! Nice to meet you, Kanan!"

"Uh... Why am I in a hotel room?" he asked.

"I had no where else to take you. Also, because that evil clone knocked you out, I know two things." Hera said as she tossed him a bottle of water.

"And what would those two things be?" Caleb asked as he took a drink of water.

"Your a Jedi, and your lying about your name."

Cue spit take.

"Blast you, Hera! How did you figure all that out? Uh... I meant to say that you don't know what your talking about."

She crossed her arms and smiled. "You are such a horrible lier. Spill."

"I'm Caleb Dume, and yes, I am a Jedi. But you can't tell anybody."

"Agreed."

"Wait. How did you pay for the room? Did you beat someone up and run in here?"

"Caleb, I'm only ten."

"I'm only fourteen."

"Yet you were about to send me off by myself."

"Yeah..." Caleb trailed off. "Not my best move. But seriously, how did you pay for the room?"

"I didn't." Hera replied. "Oh, and my droid here is C1-10P, but I call him Chopper."

"What do you mean you didn't? You couldn't steal the room."

"I flirted with the guy at the front desk, and there you go."

So they continued to talk. They helped each other find a place to get settled, and they wouldn't remember each other when they met again years later...

[SkyeAndKenobi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/SkyeAndKenobi) Yeah, I actually did this.


	7. Hoth.

"I hate snow."

Kanan, beside me, rolled his eyes. "Your just not giving it a chance."

"Well, I'm not meant to be out in the cold! Ryloth was a warm, dry, planet!" I replied.

He rolled his eyes yet again. "It's not that bad, Hera.

"It's Hoth, Kanan!"

"Oh, whatever, let's just finish fixing your blasted ship." he mumbled.

"Your the one that got us into this mess!"

"It's always my fault!"

"Yes!" I shot back.

"Sometimes I hate you." he sighed.

"Love you too, love."

"Don't you have a jacket?"

"No, Kanan! How many times will you ask me?"

"That wasn't me, it was Chopper!"

"He's frozen!" I shot back.

"He's not!"

"Wait." I put up a finger. "Do you hear that?"

For a second there was silence, of sorts. "Yeah. Um... How loud were we yelling?"

"Pretty loud." I admitted.

"Hera, we might have made an avalanche."

And I made the mistake of screaming, "What?"

********

Kanan's POV.

The snow poured over us.

There was nothing we could really do, except for me using the Force to protect us.

After a few minutes, I sat up and smiled.

"Ha! I knew we would get out of this mess, Hera!"

Silence.

"Hera?" I asked.

Again, silence.

So, after digging around in the snow, I rushed over to her.

"Hera?" I repeated.

Silence.

"What's wrong with you?"

I quickly got my answer. She was shivering, her skin was turning to a way lighter green then she was supposed to be, and she was gasping.

That didn't look good.

Not good at all.

"Hera!" I yelled, rushing over to her. She barely even whimpered.

"Hera, dear, you'll be fine. I promise you. We just need to get you warm." I mumbled to myself the last part, "I love you."

She gasped and looked up at me. "I love you too, Caleb."


	8. Caught.

Sequel to the chapter Boba's idea.

Enjoy, everyone!

"Who are you?" the twi'lek demanded, holding the two bounty hunters at gun-point.

They glanced at each other, not quite knowing what to say.

"I'm Jabba the Hutt," Boba quickly answered, making his sister hit him.

"Dude, she's a twi'lek! She's gonna know your being a dirty liar!"

"Shut it, Bina! She almost believed me!"

The twi'lek rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't. Now, I repeat, why are you near my ship?"

"We were just gonna..." Bina trailed off.

"Come meet you guys!" Boba yelled.

"Yeah! We're big fans!"

"Right," was the twi'lek's, who didn't buy any of this, response.

"Hey, Hera, what's going-" a young Mandalorian girl named Sabine began to ask, until she saw the bounty hunters.

Right as Hera was about to let them go, Sabine pulled out her own gun.

"Hey, Fetts, I used to be a bounty hunter too. Your trying to steal the Ghost, aren't you?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

Silence.

"So help me..."

That's when Bina got fed up with everything and also pulled out a weapon. "Time to join the party."

"Who are you after?" Sabine asked. "Tell me!"

"You were right the first time, Bean. We were here for the ship. But not anymore," Bina admitted. "Not anymore."

"When did the plan change? I thought I was in charge!" Boba yelled.

Bina spun around, flicked her gun to stun, then answered. "Not anymore, Boba. This is my job now."

And with that, Boba fell to the ground, stunned.

And within another minute, so was Sabine.

That left Bina to fight the rest of the Ghost crew on her own once they realized what was going on.

Yeah, she didn't think that part through before stunning her older brother.

"Alright, twi'lek, let's play," Bina smirked. Before she could attack, she felt strong arms from the Lasat behind her yank her arms behind her back.

Well, the Lasat, Zeb, tried to keep her down.

She used the Force with her mind to throw him away from her, then she flicked her gun off the stun setting.

She tried to charge him, which was definitely difficult.

He punched hard, and nearly knocked the twenty-something out plenty of times in the course of five or so minutes.

Zeb finally managed to knock her down, and stood over her threateningly. He was tall, too, so that should have scared her.

But that's when she shot his arm, and jumped to her feet as the Lasat yelled.

Two down, four to go, including the droid.

She took her opportunity to run, and ran fast.

Right into the Ghost.

She looked around at the colorful hallways, filled with paintings. She wandered into an open room, filled with even more colors. The colors were everywhere, and too bright for Bina.

Right as she was about to leave that room and go into the cockpit, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump.

She spun around to see her brother, with a grin on his face.

"Your right. You are in charge. You took down a Lasat. I'm so proud, Bina!"

"I wouldn't have stunned you if the plan didn't go south," Bina shrugged.

"Which was your fault for ratting me out. So, what are we doing?" Boba asked.

"Well, I only got the lasat on the arm, which means that he'll be up soon. I stunned Sabine, which means she should be up soon too. We have to make a decision now. Do we get the ship, or a bounty?"

"I say we try the bounty. We already have ships. I don't think we can get the Lasat, but we might be able to. The Jedi, I was wrong about. I read up about them while I was supposedly stunned. They're hard to defeat, apparently," Boba replied.

"I thought you really were stunned!"

"Nope. Sorry, sis! Maybe we can get the colorful one."

"Nah," Bina shook her head, "Go big or go home. I'm getting that twi'lek."

"Got it! I'll go one way, you go the other."

"And definitely don't try the air ducts. I've heard that Blueberry Boy crawls around in there on a regular basis."

With that, they ran in different directions, yet somehow managing to end up in the same place.

In front of the cockpit.

"Sometimes our stupidity amazes me," Bina sighed as Boba broke the doors down.

The twi'lek captain, who was obviously now in the cockpit, turned around and pulled a gun out of her secret hiding place, alarmed.

"Honey, don't even try!" Boba exclaimed as himself and his sister charged her.

"She's stronger than she looks!" Boba yelled. "I don't know if I can-"

Bina switched the lever on her blaster and again put it on stun. A second later, the twi'lek was out cold, unharmed, but still out cold, on the floor.

"...Beat her," Boba finished.

"Thought so. Grab the binders. We're outta here."


	9. Gorse.

Cue minor spoilers for A New Dawn. The big ones won't come until later. Set during season two, a little bit after Homecoming. Also, for anyone who has read the one-shots featuring Bina and Boba, does anyone want a full book on them?

Enjoy!

Sabine's POV.

I woke up one morning just to realize we were moving. I got up angrily. Why couldn't we ever get a break from missions?

I threw on my armor, sighed, then walked over to Ezra's room to find out the mission was. He wasn't there, so I went into the common room.

He was there, playing Sabacc with Zeb.

"Hey, boys."

Ezra looked up and smiled. More like beamed, actually. "Hey, Bine!"

He was never that happy.

Something was going on.

After a minute of the boys trash talking each other, Ezra slapped his cards on the table with a victory dance.

"Idiot's Array! I win!"

Zeb growled in response.

Okay, they weren't gonna tell me what we had to do for the mission.

So I walked toward the cockpit just to hear loud laughing on the other end.

I opened the door, walked in, and took the seat behind the co-pilot chair.

"Did you have to punch him?" Hera was asking, apparently not noticing my arrival.

"He was being annoying with his conspiracy theories! He was being Skelly!" Kanan replied, also not noticing me.

"But, remember, he was right!"

"Only once!"

Hera rolled her eyes, "Yeah, the one time we had to save a moon!"

I cleared my throat, and Hera turned to look at me. Kanan didn't, because he was flying the ship. Wait...

Ezra entered the cockpit before I could say anything. "So, where we goin'?" He took the seat behind Kanan. "Wait a-"

******

Ezra's POV.

I glanced at Sabine, hoping she knew the answer to my questions, both spoken and not, but she was as confused as me.

How helpful.

"Uh, Kanan?" I asked.

"Oh, hi, Ez. Hey, Sabine," Kanan greeted. "What's up?"

"Oh, now you notice me!" Sabine sighed.

"Where we goin'?" I repeated.

"Oh, yeah! Gorse!"

Sabine and I glanced at each other, confused.

We both asked, "What's Gorse?"

Kanan and Hera smiled at each other with a look I knew. It was the look I always used to see my parents look at each other with.

"Are you two married?" I asked bluntly.

They both shook their heads and blushed.

Sabine and I had to smirk at that. If they weren't married, then what were they?

"Ship them," Sabine whispered out of nowhere.

I smiled and whispered back, "Same."

I payed attention when I someone else spoke.

"Gorse is the planet we met on," Kanan finally explained.

"That's nice. Why are we going there? A mission?"

"Nope. We're just going to go. Thought we could use a break."

"True." I nodded.

"So, vacation?" Sabine asked.

Kanan looked at Hera, whispered a few things, then nodded.

"Yep! And Gorse is just the first stop!"

Sabine and I yelled and cheered, making Kanan and Hera smile.

"Actually..." Hera replied, "We have to stop for fuel."

"Just great. Where?"

"I'm not flying. You chose, but somewhere close."

After a few minutes, Kanan landed on a very brown, kinda dry planet that I've never been to.

"Kanan, we won't find any fuel here," Hera tried to warn him as he stepped outside. He ignored her, however, so we all followed him.

After a while, we realized that there was nowhere to get fuel.

"Where are we, anyway?" I asked.

Hera sighed and motioned around us. "Welcome to Ryloth. Thanks to Kanan's smart landing decision, we might be stuck here."


	10. Welcome to the wheel, Rebels. (And ninjas?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a 14 year old me decides that a three way crossover done wrong is a GOOD idea...

A/N: oh my goodness I'm going to have no inspiration after this but I just have to! Everyone, I am now introducing a probably crazy one-shot that has the Freemakers, Ghost crew, and a few ninjas. Yeah, this is a three way cross over.

Enjoy my crazy creation!

Hera Syndulla sighed and punched at her controls, frantically hoping she could get them to work. Their last battle had been horrible.

Hera looked out the window and sighed. She really didn't like it, but it's what she had to do.

She tapped the internal comlink and frowned.

"Everyone, make way to the Phantom."

The voices in protest came fast.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Are we running?"

"What's happening?"

"Guys... We have to abandon ship," Hera finally sighed.

More protested, but they had no choice.

So they all got on board the Phantom and ejected.

"Where we going?" Ezra asked.

Sabine looked out the window and pointed. "We could go there."

They all looked at each other and nodded, then flew off toward it.

********

Meanwhile, two siblings were wandering around space, hopelessly confused.

The oldest of the two was sort of relaxed and was trying to fly the ship. He wasn't used to it, though. Neither of them have ever flown a ship before.

Truthfully, they didn't even know how they got where they did.

"K, what's going on?" his younger sister asked.

"We're in some kind of weirdo space. And I don't even know what we're flying right now," the older teen sighed.

"Same. I'm way used to Flame."

"I am too! He's my pet!"

She smirked. "Yeah, Kai, but he likes me better."

"Nya, where do you get your delusions?"

"I don't know. Wherever gave them to you."

"What?"

"You passed the delusions, or so you say, on to me," Nya smirked, having confused her brother, the oh-so powerful ninja.

Two can play at that game.

"Anyway," Nya began, "What's that place over there?"

([lothcatwillow88](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lothcatwillow88) yes I brought them in.)

*******

Meanwhile, the Ghost crew rebels were being greeted by an excited teenage girl.

"Hi! Welcome to Freemaker Salvage and Repair! How may we help you? Do you have any credits? I mean, uh-"

Ezra chuckled and grinned. Well, she's happy. Please don't be a Hondo.

Hera smiled at her and said, "We need our ship fixed. Can you do it?"

Kanan stared at her. Mainly out of confusion, but he would've done it anyway. "Since when was the Phantom in need of repair?"

She sighed. "Ever since you took Ezra out to fly it."

Ezra chuckled nervously and didn't say anything.

The teen looked at them and decided to get back on track. The sooner they did that, the sooner she got her much needed money.

"Oh, yeah, we can totally fix your ship. No problem. I'm Kordi, by the way. Head mechanic."

Sabine looked around. "If your the head, where are the others?"

"They should be around here somewhere. Kora! Rowan! Zander! We have customers!"

It took less than a minute for the three to zoom out of wherever they were, and into the room with wrenches in their hands.

"Hello! Can you tell me what's wrong with your ship?" the girl in the middle asked.

"Hi! We can help! Let's get cracking on it!" the shortest one exclaimed, bouncing on his heels. He was obviously ready to work.

The last one, the oldest, didn't say anything, but simply stared at the Ghost.

Hera cleared her throat and finally spoke, "Well, I think there's something wrong with the hyperdrive."

The tallest of the little group snapped out of it and grinned. "Wow! You got a mighty fine ship there! What's it called?"

"The Phantom."

"I don't get it."

The girl, not yet introduced, took the chance to talk. "He never does. Anyway, I'm Koraline Freemaker."

Then she glanced at Ezra and her eyes widened. "And I'm very single."

He looked back at her and blinked. She took that as a good sign and smiled.

"I'm Rowan," the short one introduced.

"And I'm Zander, daredevil ship flying guy."

His siblings stared at him.

"What?"

"Anyway," Kordi smiled. "We'll get started."

*******

Outside, Kai landed the ship and they both hopped out.

"Where are we?" Nya asked as they walked inside.

"Beats me."

"What's that?"

She pointed, just to see a lightsaber. It was red, and the lady holding it had tattoos on her face. She was talking into a comlink.

"Don't worry, master. I will have the Kyber Saber pieces soon. Very soon. And Rowan will fall."

Nya and Kai glanced at each other. They knew that this lady was bad.

But what could they possibly do?

A/N: by the way, requests are still open. Request things!


	11. This is what he gets himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note to self, and if anyone reads this, it goes to them too: there was a not chapter that had 17 words placed before this on wattpad.

Part two to Gorse.

Ezra's POV.

"Nah, I'm sure he didn't strand us here!" I smiled.

Hera rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Well, isn't she cheery?" Sabine asked.

"Uh... Don't we sort of need her right now?" I wondered.

Kanan glanced at me and shook his head. "Nah, of course not! I've got this fully under control." (I scoffed just writing that.)

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. For all we know we could go wandering somewhere and have a bunch of angry twi'leks chasing us."

I sighed. "Sabine, don't jinx us."

"It could happen."

"I know that. That's why I'm saying not to jinx us!"

"Enough!" Zeb growled. "Let me lead the way."

"You've never been here before!" I protested.

"Neither have you!"

"I don't think any of us have," Kanan said. We all turned to stare at him.

"WHAT?!"

So while we were all yelling, I think we drew a crowd. Eventually someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Um... What's going on?" a lady asked.

"We're just having a small discussion," I replied. Then looked up at her. "Hi. My name's Ezra. What's yours?"

She smiled and answered, "Dira. And your making quite a ruckus, by the way. The others are thinking your all gonna attack."

"Really? Why would they think that?"

"Because your all screaming and yelling."

"But we aren't-"

"Hey!" another twi'lek yelled.

Oh no... That twi'lek thought we were hostile, and I could calm him down, I'm sure.

But if Sabine or someone answered...

She forgot to eat that morning..

She's not her when she's hungry.

"What?" Sabine snapped. "What's everyone staring at?"

"Sabine..." Zeb growled. "They think we're dangerous!"

She scoffed. "Zeb, you are dangerous. Everyone knows that."

"No, well, yes, but they think we're gonna hurt them. We were screaming and yelling way to loud." I explained.

She rolled her eyes and Kanan gulped, pointing forward.

Chopper began to laugh, then stopped and gave a low beep. Then began calling for Hera.

....

Every once and a while that droid knows what he's talking about.

Two hours later.

"Boys, what did I tell you?!" Sabine screamed.

"Hey, hey, hey! You jinxed us!" I yelled.

"Don't even get started again!" Zeb growled.

She ignored us, though. "I told you that we might get angry twi'leks chasing us!"

"How did this even happen?" Kanan asked.

"Because Ezra decided to talk in Ryl!"

"I thought it was a good idea!" I protested.

"Is it? Is it really?"

"You need a yogan!" I yelled. "Your not you when your hungry!"

"You cursed at them!"

"I complimented them!" I replied.

"I want Hera!" Kanan yelled.

"Where did she go?" Zeb wondered.

"Kanan, I told you we needed her!" I laughed.

He shot a glare at me. Of course. So we kept running.

Then we heard... Animals?

We stopped for a second then turned around to look. Once we did, Sabine groaned.

"What?" the rest of us asked.

"They have blurgs." (I can't spell that.)

"And that means?" I wondered.

"It means we're in a lot of trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure we're-"

And a voice nearby yelled, "Charge!"


	12. Bad News.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “That girl was bad news.” yes, past me, the girl has on all black and carries a sword bc this is frickin STAR WARS, duh! Ooh, really edgy... I just rolled my eyes at that.

That girl was just bad news. Tying up her shoelaces and grabbing her sharpened sword, she walked out of her own ship, landed, to go meet her sister's friends.

Which, let me tell you, was an all-around bad idea.

This girl was danger, she was trouble, and she knew it.

And she didn't even care.

Basically, the twi'lek was the complete opposite of her sibling, who was always going the right thing, controlling chaos, and helping out wherever she saw fit.

This girl smirked, then put on a visor that completely covered her face. She didn't want them seeing what she looked like. She didn't know where they've been.

Looking over toward her twin, she realized that they knew what she looked like anyway. However, she didn't want to risk anything, so she kept her sword extra close to her.

"So this is your merry group of rebels then, dear sister?"

Nearby, Ezra Bridger looked a bit suspicious of the girl in all black clothes and a scary sword. Not as good as his own, of course, but still scary nonetheless.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked.

"Yeah... I don't like the looks of her," Zeb, one of Ezra's friends, agreed.

Sabine simply shrugged. "Eh, she looks kinda cool. And wait... Did she say sister?"

All the rebels glanced at each other, all chorusing that they weren't related. All but two said that. One, Chopper, because he obviously wasn't related to anybody, being a droid and all.

And two, Hera, who was mysteriously missing from the scene.

So naturally everyone assumed Kanan was to blame.

"I didn't do it! I have no idea where Hera is!" he exclaimed. Then he realized something really off. "If I don't know where she is, then who does?"

Meanwhile the twi'lek was still standing there, rolling her eyes. Because of her visor, they couldn't see that.

"Hey, idiot, she's behind you."

Sure enough, she was.

And she didn't look happy.

"Angelica, why are you here?"

"You don't want to see your other half?"

"I would like my other half to go back to Ryloth, please."

Angelica simply laughed. "I love you too, Hera."

"Go home!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Angelica frowned. "I'm not leaving!"

"Your not staying! Why are you here?"

"Because there's a bounty hunter-"

Before she could finish, Hera fell to the floor.

"...Behind you."


	13. Reunion.

A/N: I was just re-reading the Ahsoka novel, so this came to mind... Enjoy!

Ahsoka Tano was never in one place very long at all. Everyone knew that the woman, no longer a Fulcrum, was always up to something important.

And this time that something was sitting around on Malachor, trying to comprehend what had really just happened.

She thought that Darth Vader would kill her... But he didn't.

As everything was exploding, he simply left. Nothing else. She found that it made no sense. After all, Darth Vader doesn't just leave people alone after a huge, life changing fight every day.

More like never.

So Ahsoka, being hurt, immediately started to heal herself up with the medical supplies she had on hand.

She was so busy doing that that she didn't notice a small ship land a little bit away from her. She also failed to notice the dark skinned girls walking out of it.

Ahsoka finally noticed when one of the two tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped up, grabbed her lightsaber, and pointed at the newcomer's neck.

"Hey, hey!" the lady yelled. "We're here to rescue you!"

She was telling the truth, so Ahsoka relaxed her grip on the dangerous weapon.

The former Fulcrum crossed her arms as she stared at the two. "Who are you?"

The younger of the two was about to get sassy, but her older sister shot her a glare.

"I'm Miara," the younger one said. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Kaeden. Nice to meet you."

Ahsoka un-crossed her arms, her suspicious expression lessening. "I've heard those names before... Is your name Kaeden Larte, by any chance?"

Now the girl was suspicious. "Yes... Who are you?"

She grinned at Kaeden before answering, "Let's just say my name's Ashla."

Ashla was the fake name she had went under when she lived on Raada shortly after the Empire took over, when she was only about seventeen years-old.

That was a long time ago, but she happened to have great memory. As the other two's eyes widened and they grinned as well, Ahsoka knew they remembered her.

"Ahsoka!" the girls exclaimed, rushing at her with a hug.

The three stayed that way for a while, all very happy. They couldn't believe that they finally found each other again!

It was over thirteen years since they've seen each other last.

After a while more, Ahsoka pulled back and held Miara at arm's length. "Let me look at you! You've grown so much!"

Miara chuckled. "I know. I'm almost thirty now."

"Where did the time ever go..."

"I have no idea..." Kaeden agreed. "My sis isn't little anymore! Anyway, what's been going on with you, and why are you here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!"

"I asked first."

"I'm older. You answer."

Kaeden laughed. "We don't know that."

"What we do know is that you guys are acting like you're still seventeen," Miara piped up, but both ignored her.

Ahsoka gave her friend a look. "Give it up, Larte."

"Which one?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not you, Mi."

"Thought so."

Kaeden smiled at the two and began. "Well, we just left Raada and Miara over here wanted to go exploring instead of picking any inhabited planet. So I agreed with her plan, only if we do what I would want if she didn't find anywhere within three days."

"And did she?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know. It's only been a day so far. But we did find Tattooine, Rodia, Alderaan, Mandalore, Lothal, and Ryloth. And here of course. But I really don't like the looks of this place. Almost like a fight happened."

"That's because a fight did happen. Anyway, I say no go for Tattooine and Mandalore."

"Okay," Kaeden replied. "Why?"

"Too dangerous. I know you girls are peaceful."

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka, Ahsoka... You do remember Miara made locks and bombs, right?"

"I do now. But I'm sticking with no Tattooine or Mandalore. Not the best places."

"Alright. What about Rodia?" Kaeden asked.

Ahsoka simply shrugged.

"I know! Let's go live on Garel," Miara suddenly suggested. There was silence for a minute, as they were all thinking, then Ahsoka lit up.

"I have the perfect place! I know you two don't like the Empire, so... How would you like to join the Rebellion?"


	14. The twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s do an OC count and see how many unnecessary ones are in here that rarely show up... I’ll start. The number as of this chapter is: 6.

A/N: In which case a twin shows up and Kanan's dorkiness is revealed [Kanan_the_dork](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kanan_the_dork) Inspired by a book on Fanfiction.Net

Alright, enjoy people.

She walked over to the ship that sat quietly in the grasslands, her little droid beside her.

She was smirking, and couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw her. For the moment, though, she just wore her visor. They couldn't see her, but she could see them.

There were about five of them.

One teenage boy, about fifteen, with blue hair. She already had a nickname for him.

One teenage Mandalorian girl, about sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was blue and green. Very creative. She had a name for her too.

One Lasat, probably in his thirties or so, in human years.

Then the Jedi, Kanan Jarrus, along with a small droid she knew all about.

She cleared her throat, and they looked up, finally noticing her.

The boy was about ready to fight, but the Lasat kept him in bay.

"Wait," Kanan said. "I sense she isn't hostile."

She shook her head. "I'm not. I've heard a lot about-" Then she caught better sight of the droid. "Chopper!"

She took off her visor and put it in the backpack she had with her.

She rushed over and brought the confused droid into a hug. "Chop! Chop, do you remember me?"

The droid was staring at her like she was insane. Then slowly nodded, beeping her name. She grinned and hugged him tightly, leaving the other rebels confused.

Especially poor Kanan.

"Hera, I thought you left."

"What?"

"I thought you left," he repeated.

"No, I don't know what your talking about."

Kanan laughed at that. "How do you not know what I'm talking about?"

The one rebels knew very well that something was up. Hera usually didn't have a sword, or wear all black. Or act like Kanan was crazy which he probably was. Or just a dork.

After a few more minutes of this, the girl turned back to the other rebels to get some help. But none of them realized it either.

Well, save two. One, Chopper, who just wouldn't tell because this was too entertaining. And two, Ezra, who realized that Hera doesn't speak in a heavy Ryloth accent.

"You guys, I don't think she's Hera," Ezra spoke. Silence for a second, then everyone started laughing at him, besides Chopper and the girl herself.

"I'm not. My name is Morena. Morena-"

Before the girl could finish her name, Kanan had his arm around her and was generally being a flirt. He went so far as to try and kiss her, to which she grabbed a tray that Zeb was holding, since he went back inside to get food... And smacked Kanan right upside the head with it.

He fell down, glaring at her. "Hera, what was that-"

"You don't listen! Crazy human! My name is Morena! Blueberry boy, Rainbow girl, explain to him!"

Rainbow girl, AKA Sabine, was absolutely no help at all. Ezra, who we all know as Blueberry, tried to help. It didn't work.

Then they all heard, "What the heck is going on here?"

When they all turned, they saw Hera herself standing there, taking in the scene.

"Why is Kanan on the floor, why is there a tray, how did Morena get here, and why is Chopper laughing his dome off?"

Morena stood and handed the tray to Hera. "He hit on me. So I hit him with a tray."

"Again?"

She nodded. "Again."

Ezra laughed. "I'm worried for anyone that tried to date her!"

"So..." Kanan stuttered. "She... You... She's not... You?"

"Use your big boy words," Morena smirked.

"Your Hera's twin?"

They both nodded, then Hera led the confused Jedi away.


	15. SWR: The Twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I still think these characters are cool, I just don’t like the way I write them.

A/N: I am fangirling wayyy too much... So instead of writing a full-blown fanfic, I'm just gonna do a crossover one-shot between Star Wars Rebels and the City of Indra books.

You have to get them, because they are actually really awesome!!

Set during some place (the place I was just reading at) of Time of the Twins, and in season 2 of Rebels.

And if you have any questions about Lex or Livia or the books, I'll tell you what I know!

Enjoy!

Lexie Cosmo woke up, her sister nowhere around. On one hand, she was grateful. On the other hand, she was bugging.

"What the heck?" she asked herself, deciding to look around. She was in a room with metal walls on all sides of her, which was nothing new. The walls were very colorful, and all kinds of pictures of things she's never heard of littered the walls.

Even the bunk she was sitting on wasn't the least bit plain. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it, and she knew she wasn't where she was half a minute ago.

Someone in even more colorful armor entered the room, her face covered by the helmet she wore.

"Hey. You must be the kid. You alright?"

Lexie rolled her eyes. "I was just fine until I woke up in some gallery."

"You're not in a gallery. You're in my room." the girl took off her helmet, realizing the girl probably wouldn't like not knowing the face of who was in front of her.

Not to Lexie's surprise, the girl's hair was as colorful as her armor and her room. It was both green and blue, and Lexie didn't know what she found so great about it. Sure, she liked color. But not so much as to have hair that bright. Clearly that girl did.

"I'm Sabine," the girl introduced. "Sabine Wren. Welcome to the Ghost."

"Yeah, about that. What is this thing, why are you so colorful, why is it called the Ghost, and, oh yeah, how did I get here?" Lexie demanded, arms crossed.

"Well, this thing is a- wait wait wait how do you not know what a ship is? Are you even from this galaxy?" she wasn't being fully serious, but Lex didn't seem to get that. Or if she did, she didn't care.

Probably the second one.

"Of course I'm not from this galaxy! What, did some alien lady find you, let you stay here, and wait until you can add more freaks to the show?" Lex angrily asked. She didn't like any of this.

Of course, right after she said that, Hera walked in.

"Sabine, is this the girl you found?"

"Yeah." Sabine nodded. "She was on the ground and appeared hurt, so I brought her here. It looked like she came out of some kind of portal or something."

Lex looked between the two as they kept talking, then thought back to what she had just said to Sabine.

Within a second, she had her gun out and pointed at Hera. "Alien!"

"What-" Hera didn't have time to finish her sentence before she had to do a double-roll and run out of the room and go banging on Kanan's. Sure, she could fight, but she was kind enough not to open fire on a kid.

"Kanan!"

Kanan finally opened the door to see Hera run inside his room, and some teenager rushing after her, yelling something about aliens.

"What..." he wondered.

"Long story," Hera panted. "She thinks I'm some sort of alien, so now she's trying to kill me!"

"How old is this girl, exactly? I don't think she would be able to kill you. She doesn't look too tough."

"That's where you would be gravely mistaken," a voice suddenly said.

The couple yelled, jumped, and hit their heads on the top of the bunk bed, just to see a teenage girl, but not the same one as before, sitting there.

"Who... Are... You..." Kanan panted, trying to get his breath back.

"Me? I don't know why I should give you that information."

"You snuck in my room, and now you won't answer me?!"

"No, I won't. Truthfully, I woke up in this room, and I don't have any idea why. So I tried to leave, but there was slight chaos in the main room, so I came back here and sat down."

"Seems this one has the same problem as the other one," Sabine remarked, who was standing near the doorway. "Waking up in our rooms."

"Speaking of, what happened to her?" Hera wondered.

"I locked her in my room."

"If you don't mind me asking," the girl began. "Did you see a girl my age with a neon green speck in her eye?"

Sabine nodded. "Yep. She's in my room, why?"

"That's my friend! I must see her! She is likely as confused as I am. I can try to calm her down."

Everyone looked at each other, then nodded.

"Thank you," the girl spoke. "And my name is Livia."


	16. Autoselect: Rebels version.

A/N: I'm going to be writing down this chapter by using words from some SWR and stuff, and trying to make it make the slightest bit of sense...

Or not.

Enjoy!

Ezra and I don't know.

Sabine and Julie are you.

Kanan is the best way.

Hera asked me to do it in my head.

Chopper and Ahsoka Tano and her friends saw the evils of the Tanos.

The Ghost crew and I don't know what to say.

The Ghost ship often then that though

The Phantom and Ghost crew and I don't know what to do.

The Inquistor I grinned but acted like it

Governor Price is Right in the morning.

Sabine Wren were talking about my own fault.

Caleb and I don't know what to think.

Kanan Jarrus and his sister Sabine left.

Ezra Bridger looked at each other and nodded.

Hera Syndulla this is the best way to go.

Darth Vader and his sister Sabine left but I just got back.

The Emperor lived in the mornings.

The stormtroopers to where the fuel.

Ahsoka was so random I don't know.

The Sabezra short stories and I don't know what to do.

The Kanera kid is a good idea.

Kanera is awesome.

The Seventh Sister and Barriss actually really liked Skelly.

Skelly I don't know what to say that I have.

Barriss Offee I don't know what you want.

Ben Kenobi Vs fashion designer she's also very scary.

Caleb Dume and yes I love you too.

Zaluna Myder and I don't think you should know that.

Chopper and Ezra were being best friends on here.

Garazeb Orellios what on Earth did you do

Eighth Brother I think I might be a good idea.

Han Solo today I have a great day.

Luke Skywalker is to inform you that the truth so I can get it right.


	17. Autoselect again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ahsoka slay I meant” that one is still and always is accurate

Obi-Wan Isn't bald.

Ventress and my mom is going to be a good idea.

AHSOKA SLAY I meant.

Anakin is the best.

Mace and some inquistor guy looked at each other.

Jar Jar Jar Jar Jar.

Petro and Gunchi I don't know.

Gunchi to get a shower.

Katooni Ganodi Zatt Petro and Gunchi I don't know

Zatt I don't think you can tell you that.

Hondo asked me to do it.

Kanan is the little girl.

Chopper and Ahsoka Tano grabbed her bags.

Ezra and I don't think you can tell the difference.

The Inquistor and Thrawn in the morning.

Hera asked me to do it in my head.

Caleb is the best way to go back to you

Zeb and Ezra were being best friends.

Sabine and Julie are you going to be a good idea.

Kari smirked at him. (Ooh what secrets is she hiding?)

Pryce ft of snow.

Thrawn would be awesome.

Darth Vader and his sister Sabine left.

Sabezra short stories about my own fault.

Kanera is awesome and I don't think you should know that.

Sabrina I don't think you should know this is the best way.

Zack and Sabrina were talking about my original characters. (Irony!)

Kari smirked and pressed a button on the ground and my mom is human being and I can't wait to see it too.


	18. Texting featuring my OCs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cringe. Fourth wall breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY, curse u 14 year old me

Hera, Kanan, Ezra, and Sabine entered the chat 'Keep it secret.'

Sabine: So, what's this about, exactly?

Ezra: Phones have to be a secret.

Hera: But I'm sure that Kari could handle one.

Kanan: You guys are acting like they're children.

Ezra: Would you like me to remind you where they are right now?

Kari has entered the chat.

Hera: Hey! Welcome! 😀

Kari: Save me. They are absolutely crazy!

Ezra: I know that!

Kanan: What are they even doing?

Kari: Two words. Racing. Lothcats.

Kanan: That's the first time anyone said 'two words' and it actually was.

Kari: Zack and Sabrina are either having lothcats race each other, or they're making out. Help me.

Kanan: There is no escaping. Sorry.

Kari: I hate you, ya know.

Kanan: Love ya too, kid.

Kari: Wait! No!

Kanan: What? What's going on?

After a beat of no typed words...

Kari: Ah, everything's fine now.

Sabine: So, first you need help, but now you're fine?

Kari: Yes. Is this a phone?

Ezra: Abort! Sabrina found it! Run for your lives!

Kari has gone offline.

Sabrina has entered the chat.

Sabrina: No! I don't like your face!

Kanan: And the sass returns.

Hera: The Sass Awakens.

Ezra: I think you just broke the forth wall.

Sabine: And you, Ez, just killed it.

Sabrina: RIP the forth wall, it has been good to us.

Hera: It has kept us safe from fangirls.

Kanan: It has let us ignore the knowledge of such fangirls.

Ezra: And we should go, because said fangirls are approaching.

The Ghost crew has gone offline.


	19. What happens when your daughter is a Syndulla...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC number: 7

"Aww, she's so sweet and peaceful, Cham!"

...That didn't last long. Not long at all.

One day, one that started out calm, a little twi'lek girl was playing with her doll, like some do. That didn't last long, because she then found a ship...

That's what started the chaos. That's what happens when you have a crazy six year-old. That's what happens when the six year-old is a Syndulla.

She probably got it from Cham.

"Papa! Papa! Look what I found! It's big, roomy, and really cool!"

"Oh no..." He then glanced down at his other daughter, a seven year-old. "She found a ship, didn't she?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. She did. Run for the bunkers." She didn't run, though. Simply walked over to her little sister.

Cham, knowing if he lets his little girl to with his even littler girl... With a ship... Chaos would happen.

By the time he got over to where they were, however, they were already inside of it.

"Alexia! Hera! Get out of there!"

The kids laughed, stopped pretending they were flying, and climbed out of it.

"That was fun!" Hera chuckled.

"Yeah!" Alexia agreed.

Cham shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Let's get home, you little troublemakers."

They followed behind their dad for a little while, until something caught Hera's eye, and she ran off after it. Alexia knew she couldn't let her sister off by herself, so she went after her.


	20. Council party in the house tonight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is my most commented on chapter on wattpad

"Bored, I am," Master Yoda declared one day, like it was some big announcement.

"Boredom is not between the light or the dark, therefore I do not understand your predicament." The Bendu's voice said out of nowhere.

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, we're in a war. Maybe it's good to be bored." Mace Windu sighed.

Yoda shook his head and smacked Mace with his cane. "Nonsense, that is."

"I agree with Mace. We all need to relax sometimes," Depa agreed.

"I'm not with Mace," Shaak Ti said. Then she put on a pair of sunglasses that had the word swag on them. "We should party."

"No! Shaak, if we party, then the younglings and Padawans will come. And the last thing I need is for my Padawan to become more hyper."

"I'm sure he's not that-"

"Spin the pig! Spin the pig!"

Depa gave Shaak a know it all look. "See?"

"Did he say "spin the pig?" Really?" Mace asked.

Yoda nodded, and with a head full of Yoda knowledge, said, "Spinning pigs in circles to get bacon, they are."

"How does that make sense?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Oh, make sense, it does not. Fun, it is, that way."

"I want in!" Shaak grinned. Then walked back out to where the younglings and Padawans were. "Council party!"

Stealing Shaak's swag glasses, Anakin yelled, "COUNCIL PARTY!"

Ahsoka flipped an unknown lever and balloons came from the ceiling, with the council members, other than Shaak herself, very confused.

Everybody started partying.

Yoda decided to get in on the action as he lept onto a table. "Rockin, rockin and Rollin. Down in this world I'm strollin. Then the Seps poke at my head, not fun! I said, Seps, ugh! Stop it now!"

Then he hopped off the table and danced.

[AhsokaGosia2002](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AhsokaGosia2002) randomly showed up and pushed Rex over to Ahsoka. "REXSOKA." she yelled.

The others looked at her, confused, then welcomed her into the group, then everyone continued partying while many ships where happening.

Caleb was announcing to the world he wants to be called Kanan.

Somewhere in the world a teenage girl was obsessing about his future shoes (boots) and a friend she had.

Thus a ship was born.

Meanwhile, the sugar was being passed out.

The sugar.

To the younglings.

And the Anakin.

Poor Ahsoka didn't know whether to go get some or go dance with Rex. She decided to dance.

It didn't take long for Anakin to start dancing and singing alongside Yoda.

Caleb had finally stopped spinning a pig and was eating bacon, gushing about some girl he met on Ryloth to his friends, who were less than impressed.

Especially not Petro. He had laughed and scoffed. "Oh please. I totally have someone amazing with me right now."

Ganodi had been skeptical. "Oh yeah? Who?"

He wrapped an arm around Katooni, who punched him on the arm and ran off with Hondo.

[lothcatwillow](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lothcatwillow) was making out with Mart.

Jar Jar got his kids together for a dance number while Hondo was showing people his "moves"

Barriss was trying not to get Anakined.

Then Jar Jar started rapping alongside Peppi Bow.

"Hello! Mesa Peppi Bow! You wondering how my skin so pink? I got a terrific, terrible suntan, yo! Then I went and got a hat! Jar Jar know where it's at!"

Obi-Wan was laughing his head off.

Depa watched everyone dive into a pit full of pillows and sugar. "I told them not to have a party, and this happened."

They all woke up the next morning on a sugar hive.

.......

Fourteen or so years later...

Kanan Jarrus was trying to describe the whole thing to Ezra.

"Basically, I found a new way to make bacon, Shaak Ti was full of swag, Depa was the smart one, Yoda sang, Jar Jar got in tight jeans and rapped with Peppi Bow, there was a bunch of non-Jedi, a sugar pit, and me bragging about meeting Hera. Also, all of this is the Bendu's fault."

Ezra was speechless, with his jaw to the ground. He couldn't believe any of it.

Sabine, walking by, said, "I'm bored."

Wild eyed, Kanan grinned.

"And so it begins."


	21. Little problem.

"Gahhh!"

"Sorry, sorry! It's not like I'm trying to hurt you! You're the one that hurt your leg in the first place, kid."

The little twi'lek crossed her arms and glared. "I'm not a kid."

"Then how old are you?"

She didn't answer. "You're a kid too!"

"Nuh-uh. I'm 13. A mature adult."

The twi'lek laughed. "Oh, sure. Some "mature adult" got himself completely and totally lost because he wasn't with his Jedi Master."

"Well, I-"

"You just got told by a child."

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

The girl frowned. "I don't need your help."

"You can even walk. Pretty sure you need my help."

"Jedi, Whatever your name is-"

"Caleb." he interjected. "My name is Caleb."

Before they could say anymore, his comlink beeped. Depa's voice came through.

"Caleb, you have to get back to the stronghold quickly."

"Okay, but why, Master? I'm kind of in the middle of something." he replied.

"What could you be in the middle of? And you have to come back because the General lost his daughter and he doesn't want anyone outside until he finds her."

Next to him, the little twi'lek girl tensed up. Caleb eyed this with suspicion as he quickly got the pieces together.

"Yeah, about that. His daughter is right-"

Then he saw the sad and slightly defeated look she had, replacing the hurt one she previously had.

"She's right... About wanting to look at the ships we brought."

Depa was silent for a second. "Okay... Just get back here." Then she hung up.

The little girl smiled up at Caleb. "How did you know I wasn't supposed to be here?"

"Because you straightened up, then looked upset when I was about to talk. Doesn't take a genius to figure out. But why were you out here anyway? Why aren't you supposed to be?"

"I'm out here because I saw a ship crash. I went out to see if anybody was in it, but there wasn't anyone. There was a droid, though. He was covered in dust and looked like he wouldn't work anymore, so I tried to fix him up. He was around here somewhere, though."

"Why aren't you supposed to be out here, then?" Caleb asked.

"Because of the battle droids. They come around a whole lot, and my dad thinks it's dangerous to be outside."

After a few minutes of silence between the two, the boy sighed. "I can't fix your leg."

"What? Why?"

"How did you brake it?"

The girl's eyes widened. "I broke it?!"

"Yes, you did. Maybe I can carry you? I don't think you can move your leg."

"I can't," she agreed. Then yawned, and they realized that the sun was starting to set.

"So I'll just carry you there, kid?"

Looking out, like she was looking for something, she nodded. "Yeah. And I have a name you know."

"Well I don't know it."

"Hera." Another yawn. Then she looked up at him sweetly. "Carry me?"

He scooped the little girl up and started to find his way back to the stronghold, with an orange domed droid coming after him.

Right as the sun was down, they showed back up to the stronghold with a crazy worried twi'lek man there. His eyes widened as he saw Caleb and Hera.

He raced over to where they were and took the then asleep little girl from Caleb's arms and held her close.

"Is she okay? Did you hurt her, Jedi? Why were you carrying her?"

"Her leg is broken, sir. She can't really walk, so I brought her here."

All was silent, the night was silent, and they both smiled as the little girl sat up and started mumbling about her night.


	22. Council party in the house tonight! Part 2.

A/N: THIS GOT 2K VIEWS OKAY LET'S GO

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY THAT BOREDOM IS NOT-"

Kanan sighed and shook his head.

"What's the Bendu talking about?" Sabine asked.

"He means things will go absolutely insane within the next few minutes."

"I highly doubt-"

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

They ran out of the room they were in to see that Hera was running around yelling as Chopper was trying to zap her.

"Relax, Chop, relax!" Kanan yelled, tearing the droid away from Hera.

Chopper looked over at Hera, then froze and started crying oil tears, begging for her forgiveness.

"This isn't nearly as crazy as I thought-"

"Bacon!" yelled Rex as he walked into the room. "Breakfast is ready!"

"No!" Ezra refused, flying from the room. "I've been told of the horrors!"

"Oh...kay? What about the rest of you?"

The rest of them did eat it, while thanking Rex.

"Bacon, check," Kanan smiled.

Hera raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"Zeb has some sort of... Pit in our room!" Ezra screamed, entering again.

"There's the sugar pit," Kanan un-helpfully replied.

Now Hera was slightly suspicious as she glanced up at him. "What do you mean, sugar pit?"

"Oh, this will end just fine. Who's got the swag glasses and who's got Yoda?"

They all heard the laughter coming from Kanan's room. "And said I did, need a teacher you do!"

"Okay, so it looks like I got the Yoda. Hey, Yoda!"

The tiny green thing hobbled into the kitchen. "Here, Yoda is."

"One, here's some bacon. Two, you aren't going to start singing anytime soon, are you?"

Yoda took the bacon, then solemnly sang, "And it ripped off your dad's face."

"Oh here we go."

"And he was screaming something awful."

"Wait, the gremlin can sing?" Ezra asked.

He stopped to interrupt the Blueberry. "Grembolian. Anywho, and it was waiting for us."

Then Shaak Ti showed up with swag glasses. "Hey, ey, eyy! It's a party in the USA!"

Then she froze when she realized everyone was staring at her like she grew two heads.

"Peace out suckas."

After that, she ran.


	23. Voltron/SWR crossover.

A teenager with short, light brown hair looked around the room she was in. "Where are we?"

Another teenager walked over with his finger in the air. "The question is where are we?"

"Hunk, I just said that."

He was silent. Then chuckled. "Oh."

They could both hear some arguing behind them as their friends came into view.

"This is your fault!"

"Your just jealous because I'm handsomer than you."

"Hey!" yelled the first teen. "Enough! Keith, how is this his fault? And Lance! You aren't handsome, get over it."

"But I am!" Lance frowned. "Shiro! Pidge is making fun of me!"

Shiro smiled and patted her head. "Good job, young one."

"Hey! Say that's wrong!"

Keith turned and smiled at Pidge. "I think you're right."

"Am I the only one who realizes we're on some weird spaceship and we don't know where we are or what's going on?" Hunk worried.

Pidge scoffed. "Please, that kinda thing happened before." 

They suddenly heard growling, coming from somewhere in the ship. They all looked around to see a big hairy thing.

The big hairy thing seemed to see them. "Hey! Who are all of you?!"

He threw a punch and they were all out like a light.

********

Pidge woke up to the big hairy thing laughing at something Lance had said.

"So I'm going to guess that you're gonna stop punching us?"

He stopped laughing and looked over. "Yeah.... Sorry about that."

"Hitting a girl, Zeb?" a girl in rainbow armor asked. "Shameful."

And there went a teenage blueberry's mouth. "Wait, he's a she?"

Pidge smirked. "All I ever did was cut my hair, idiot's."

Shiro smirked back at her. "Oh, I'm sure, Kat."

She frowned and smacked him.

"Alien!" Lance randomly yelled as two people entered the room, one human and one not. "Alien!"

"Lance, just because the lady isn't human and isn't Altean doesn't mean-" Hunk began.

"Can you tell me what she is, then?"

He shut up.

"She's not an alien," the man with a ponytail sighed. "And Zeb told me your story."

"Which one?" Shiro and Pidge asked as one.

Keith coughed. "Shidge." Then coughed again.

The ponytailed guy glanced at Shiro and Pidge. "That you don't know why you're here. I could tell that you're telling the truth. So, welcome aboard until we figure out how to get you home, I guess. Names?"

Keith stepped forward. "Keith. Red Paladin. Nice to meet you."

Lance came forward proudly. "Lance, Blue Paladin, ladies man." He then winked at the girl in rainbow armor named Sabine.

"I'm Shiro, the Black Paladin and leader."

"Actually," Pidge interjected. "That's part of his last name, but that's what we all call him."

"And she's Ka-"

"Don't, Takashi!"

The other Paladins looked at each other.

"Uh, Pidge, I wouldn't do that..." Hunk said.

Shiro turned to the people and said, "She's Katie-"

Before he could finish, she ran out of the room.


	24. A bad day turned good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These aren’t my OCs but they are original so that brings the count all the way up to 9.

A/N: So this is for a contest by Jedi-Smuggler-Sith and here we go.

It was a cold and stormy morning. Huddled up inside the little house she lived in, she snuggled up close to her mom. 

The little twi'lek had seen rain before, but for that much to rain down on Ryloth of all places scared her.

Suddenly her mom grabbed her arm. "Medli, get down." 

"Why?" 

"Just get down!" 

As they got down, they could hear some footsteps, metal and not. A big roar was heard as the battle droids walked by the house. 

"Mom," Medli whispered. "I'm going after wookie." 

"No!" 

She didn't listen, and charged outside to where there was, sure enough, a wookie. The battle droids, stupid as they were, weren't paying careful enough attention.

So they obviously didn't see the purple twi'lek un-do his binder cuffs. 

"Go. Go, Wookie." 

The wookie growled again, motioning around him. He obviously didn't think she could understand him.

She looked around them too. "Where droids go?" 

They looked around and quickly realized where they went. "To my house!" 

The wookie finally stepped in front of her, trying to get her to stop moving. 

He managed to explain to her that if the battle droids stormed the house, then her mom probably got away from them and by default, the droids would just be looking at an empty place.

When Medli stopped walking, the wookie gave her a big, furry hug. Then said that he had a place that she could go to.

"Yay! I go to your place?" 

"Grr?" 

"I don't speak Basic," she nodded. "Go to your place now!" 

The wookie turned on his comlink. "Grr gr, urg." 

The voice on the other end sighed. "You picked up a kid who can't even speak Basic? Seriously?" 

The wookie nodded. "Grr." 

"Okay, whatever. She can stay." 

The man hung up, and the wookie turned back to Medli. 

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Grrr." 

"I'm Medli. Your Skikah? We'll be best friends!"


	25. Welcome to chaos. (Known as the Ghost Crew.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC count: 10

A/N: This one features my OCs, including Bob, from a long time ago. And happy 4th of July everybody.

"Is this a good idea?" Ezra asked, staring down at the un-lit Bob made explosive in his hand.

Bob laughed beside him. "Erza my boy!"

"It's Ezra."

"Ezra my boy! I have two children, one of which is married to a Senator, and three granddaughters who are adults now!"

Bob was being truly eye roll worthy, so that's what Ezra did. "And this means what exactly?"

"That I'm an adult and you should do what I'm saying," Bob smiled.

"I'm an adult too. I'm twenty now. So why should I listen?"

"Because it's fun!"

Sabine walked by with a case full of watermellon and over-heard a bit of the boy's conversation. "What's he trying to get you to do?"

Ezra smiled. "Sabine! Tell him his idea is crazy."

She looked over to where Bob was obviously crazy.

"Well, he always is. What's he wrong about though?"

"No! Sasha, I'm just going to throw these little explosions here into the sky and make fireworks!" Bob argued.

"One, my name isn't Sasha. Two: I though you knew all of our names? Three: That's illegal."

Bob frowned. "Sanya, I thought you liked explosives! And I don't actually know all you're guy's names."

Sabine sighed. "Whatever, I'm gonna leave before the Ghost gets wrecked. I don't want to be here when you do that."

She left and dragged Ezra with her.

The rebels stayed inside for a while, almost ready to go to actual fireworks that were both legal and not Bob-ified, they were just waiting for their friends that weren't on the crew to show up so they could become specters.

Then they would all go to the fireworks together with all of them being officially on the crew.

Everyone was doing their own thing when they heard Hera yell.

They all practically flew out of their rooms and into hers.

"I guess that was a bit too loud," she mumbled when she saw everyone in there.

It took Hera a second to realize that none of them bothered actually knocking.

Either not noticing or not caring, everyone simply asked, "What's wrong?"

Since Sabrina was the closest to where Hera was standing, so she shook her shoulders.

"You need to give us some information here! Or, at least Kanan and I. We've known you longest."

Kanan himself didn't say anything to that.

Then Ezra asked, "Who's dead? Or who's hurt?"

Hera said nothing.

"Well there we go," Bob mumbled. "I know what could make this better!"

"No explosive fireworks Bob, she's upset," Sabine scolded.

"Yeah that's probably best," Hera agreed. "I don't feel like going to fireworks you guys, but you all can take the Phantom."

"No, I didn't mean fireworks this time," Bob said. "Who would I be to make you watch my illegal danger?"

"Finally he admits it!" Sabine exclaimed.

"No no, I mean, most of the people we invited are here anyway, and it's already dark out, I was gonna say we could have a picnic outside and Sabine could grab some colorful lights. Then maybe Ezra could grab the watermellon.

"We won't have to go in public, just sit around and hang out with each other for once. And anyone who does want to go to the fireworks can go."

"I'll go to-" Ezra began, then stopped. "I'll stay here. And yeah Bob, I can get the watermellon."

"I'll get the lights," Sabine agreed.

Zeb started whispering to Kanan and Chopper, then stood up and smiled. "We're in."

One by one, everyone agreed.

So instead of going out anywhere, they went outside and had a moonlight, color light, picnic.

And because of Zeb, the Bob fireworks.

Can't forget that.

A/N: I'm sorry this came out bad but I tried to make it good and that didn't happen.


	26. Ice Skates.

The few people that lived on the Ghost had settled down on a nice, cold planet while taking a break from looking for some recruits and doing rebel work.

It has been relaxing, they would all take walks, play cards, or just tell stories maybe. It was very calming for Hera, Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper.

Then one morning when everyone was asleep, Hera, unsurprisingly, was the first one awake.

She grabbed a cup of coffee, then looked out the window, mostly because it was very pretty where they were at the time, and... Was that snow?

Her eyes brightened as she smiled, obviously not used to the fluffy snow falling. She did grow up on Ryloth, after all. It didn't really get that cold there.

Kanan was awake second, and he found himself in the same room as Hera, who had all but forgotten about her drink.

He realized that Hera didn't see him come in, her eyes were basically glued to the window.

Kanan, being Kanan, thought there was someone trying to break in, or that there were stormtroopers. He did see the snow, and had on some ice skates.

He just didn't know that's what she was looking at, so he pulled out a gun.

As he crept a bit closer to the other side of the window, Hera finally noticed him and jumped.

That made Kanan think that there was an intruder so he started firing in the room.

Hera ducked under a table and Zeb came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

Kanan stopped shooting and looked around the room. "But I don't see anything..."

"What?" Hera asked.

"What?" Kanan asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were staring at that window, so something must have been out there!"

She tilted her head, confused. "Umm yeah, there was? But nothing dangerous."

"Then what?"

Hera looked down, mumbling. Zeb heard her though, and smiled.

"She was just looking at the snow, chief."

Kanan shook his head, then glanced over at Hera, who's eyes were back at the window. She looked back at him, then blinked.

"How do you use those?"

She was referring to the ice skates that he was still holding.

"Ohh. So, do you know how to skate? Ice skate?" Kanan asked.

"No, I've never even seen the snow before..." She smiled. "Can I go with you?"

He smiled, for once not in a flirty way. "Absolutely."

Hera grabbed his hand and grinned, starting to pull him along.

"Hold on, hold on!" he laughed. "You have to be wearing the skates."

"Oh, yeah."

After a few minutes, she got them on and started to pull on Kanan again.

"I'll see ya later, then?" Zeb asked them.

Hera stopped. "Oh, oops. Zeb, it's alright if we go...?"

He shrugged. "Go ice skating?"

Kanan nodded. "Yeah, she's never been."

"I figured."

"20 years old and never been to the ice."

Hera rolled her eyes. "I'm 19, by the way."

"And I'm 21. Your point?" Kanan smiled.

"Zeb, are you sure it's fine if we go?"

He nodded. "Eh, go, you crazy kids."

As they beamed and took off, Chopper rolled over and beeped, "They grow up so fast."


	27. Sister.

A/N: I haven't seen Return of the Jedi for a while so I might have some of this a bit wrong, sorry.

The group of rebels were still on Endor, where they had tried to take down the Death Star's shields, when they heard the news.

It had been Leia that heard it first. Chewbacca and Han Solo had helped her over to where their new Ewok friends were, so that they could help fix up her arm, which had been shot while they were taking down the shields.

While they were fixing up Leia's arm, her comlink started to beep. She tried to ignore it, but Luke Skywalker's half excited, half upset voice spoke out to her.

"Leia! Han! You guys did it, the shield went down! Good job, you guys."

Han leaned toward the com. "Yeah, and where are you?"

"I'm coming. You guys are still on Endor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wait," Leia interrupted. "So the Death Star blew up again?"

Luke was silent for a second. "Yep. Yeah, it did, alright."

"Luke?" Leia asked.

"I'll be there soon."

After a few hours, things where told to Han, (and a few threats along the way,) and Luke explained everything to his sister Leia.

His sister.

It didn't show, but he was certainly not over the shock of that, it just now settling in.

He had a sister, which he didn't even know about until a few days ago.

Everything that they should've gotten the chance to do together was what he was also focused on.

When they were old enough to know how to talk in something that was less baby talk and more understandable Basic, they didn't get to learn that together.

Luke wasn't too concerned about that part, considering he wouldn't have remembered that either way.

When they were both around ten, they both began to get curious about their parents, not even knowing that they had the same ones.

They didn't even know of each other.

Then recently, when Luke was about to join the academy there on Tattooine, and Leia about to be a senator.

Good for them, only one of those things happened.

Neither of them imagined well, any of this happening a few months ago.

As Luke looked around, he saw Ewoks banging on stormtrooper helmets, people of all species and different walks of life dancing, shaking hands, making friends.

He saw Han Solo, the smuggler turned rebel who was currently dating his twin, talking to Lando.

He saw the droids, C-3P0 and R2, dancing the best droids like them knew how to.

And right beside him, he saw his sister smiling.

Smiling at what particular thing, he wasn't sure.

But the Empire had finally been defeated, and for the minute, with everyone having fun and relaxing, it was the perfect time to think back about what could have been...

But more importantly, what was, what did happen, and the people that was in his life right then.

Another A/N: Okay I have no idea what I just wrote. Just saying.


	28. Shipping Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC count: 12? Or 11. But I think 12.

A/N: So I'm honestly going off of the top of my head again. Remember the last time I wrote without planning? That's what happened with the Council party in the house tonight one-shots. So. This is a warning, I have no idea how this will end.

Enjoy.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Some random fangirl had screamed.

"AHHHHHH THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER."

A second fangirl screamed.

"THEY JUST NEED TO BE HAPPY."

Someone speaking for an entire fandom, basically, said.

"What's going on in here?" The mother of the three teenage fangirls had walked in on their screaming and thought that someone was hurt.

The first fangirl took a deep breath. "Mom. Our show is driving us crazy. It gives us feelings."

The second fangirl, named Katie for plot reasons, shot straight up. "EZRA BRIDGER AND SABINE WREN ARE REALLY CUTE TOGETHER MOM!"

Her mom stared. "What."

The third fangirl spoke for the fandom once again. "It's the guy with the hat's fault."

"What?"

"The guy with the-"

"No, I heard you. What's Shana talking about?"

"She's saying that the guy that runs the show is evil," Katie answered.

"Okayyy then... Then what were you talking about?"

"Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren, also known as Sabezra, are basically the smol bean and Blueberry of the fandom. And I ship them so much and they at least need a hug."

"Eh, they're okay. I liked Kanan and Hera better," Shana smiled.

Katie threw some chips at her. "Take it back."

The first fangirl said nothing as her sisters started throwing food.

"ENOUGH!"

Their mom wasn't happy. "Stop food fighting! All this over some fictional characters! They aren't real!"

All three girls stared at her.

"Are. You. Joking?"

"No."

"MOM!" Katie yelled. "But this show and these characters make us happy!"

"And sad," Shana said.

"And make us want to throw food at the screen."

Their mom shook her head. Not even bothering to prepare for the protests from the girls, she said, "I like the Prequels better anyway."


	29. Ahsoka and Vader.

A/N: flashback parts are in italics, and almost none of them are canon. Enjoy...If you don't get hit by any feels.

She remembered when they first met.

"And you are?"

"I'm... Ahsoka. Master Yoda sent me."

Then, "What? No no no, that must be a mistake!"

She had crossed her arms at him in response. "No! Master Yoda was very specific. Anakin Skywalker is to supervise my Jedi training."

She remembered, a few months afterwards, how Anakin had been panicking and driving himself mad trying to find Padme a last minute present.

Anakin had just ran past Ahsoka, trying to get down to the hanger bay.

"Master, what's wrong? Do we have a mission? Am I not invited?"

"It's a birthday problem. My friend, Senator Amidala, has her birthday today, and I couldn't get her anything until now..."

Then he looked up, smiling. "You're a girl."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yes..."

"Then you can help me!"

She also remembered the time where she had figured the truth between her master and the senator, the day after Padme's birthday.

She had walked in on them kissing.

"Wow! I guess the flowers and chocolate I suggested as a joke went really well!"

Both had jumped, Padme had rushed out of the room, and Anakin's eyes were wide and worried.

In the end Ahsoka was bribed with whatever she could think of, within reason.

She wouldn't have told on them anyway.

And finally, she had remembered the very last time her and Anakin had spoke to each other.

"I'm sorry, master... But I'm not coming back."

Standing behind her, Anakin was in shock. His padawan, his little Snips...

"Believe me Ahsoka, I know how it feels to want to leave the order."

"I know."

He kept trying to convince her... But nothing had worked.

And he had to watch her walk away.

*****

They were betrayed.

Ezra had trusted someone he shouldn't have, and it resulted in a big fight while Darth Vader was on his way.

Kanan was blinded, Ezra was furious, and as for Ahsoka?

Well, she was on the ground with Vader hovering over her, lightsaber in hand.

She closed her eyes, fearing the worst...

But nothing happened.

She braved a glance up at the Sith, his lightsaber lowering.

"Go. You must go. Do not return back to your friends, it will end badly."

"What?"

"Listen to me! You must go, Ahsoka."

"Why are you like this," she suddenly whispered. "Why did you turn?"

He froze up for a second. "I..." He sighed. "Padme, and the Emperor's lies. I can't give up now, turn away. The Force is telling me something else."

"Like what?"

She hadn't expected an answer, but she got one.

"Someone is meant to find me. We're meant to be on opposite sides, meant to fight, someone is meant to help me... But I don't know who, or how." After a second he went back on topic. "Now, you must leave."

She took a deep breath, yet took off running anyway.

"Ahsoka!" The voice was different, it was a bit lighter, less robotic. It was Anakin's. She cautiously turned back around, her own lightsaber in hand, un-activated.

"I'm proud of you... Snips."


	30. Reunion part 2.

A/N: I tried writing this yesterday, the thing with Kaeden and Miara, but it erased itself, so I'm trying again.

Enjoy!

Ahsoka scared a bunch of rebels when she suddenly marched toward the Attalon rebel base, two other girls behind her.

"Where's Commander Sato, I have something to tell him."

The kid she had addressed frowned and looked down at his feet. "He's not here."

"Did he go somewhere? Where is he, I need to speak to him."

The boy raised his head and glared at her. "He. Isn't. Here. Anymore."

Before Ahsoka could say anything else, the boy started yelling.

"He's not here and he never will be again! I don't see why you need him so much, that would be me that needs him! If you need to mention a mission, then go do it to Captain Syndulla."

"Hey, hey!" A purple Theelin came running over and put her hand on his shoulder. "Mart, relax. There was no need to scream at her, she didn't know."

"I didn't know?"

The Theelin looked up at her. "Commander Sato... He died in battle last week, and Mart over here is pretty torn up about it still. Sato... That's his uncle."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "Oh... I'm so sorry for your loss."

Mart looked down again. "Sorry for screaming at you..."

"It's okay, I get it. Do you know where Captain Syndulla is?"

The Theelin nodded. "Yeah, she's in her ship. I'm Gooti by the way, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ahsoka, it's nice to meet you too," she nodded, before heading off toward the Ghost.

She expected to walk in calmly, but that really wasn't the case. She walked in and Rex crushed her in a hug.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka, you're alive! I thought... I thought he killed you."

She shook her head. "I'm still going along... Anyway, I have some recruits with me!"

He glanced behind her, then back up at her, then shook his head and led the three into the cockpit.

"Hera," Ahsoka began. "Guess what."

Hera jumped up. "Ahsoka! You're alive!"

She smiled, "That I am. I have recruits!"

"Are the two behind you them?"

"Yes, come over here, you two."

Before they could step forward, Ezra came in, looking at the datapad in his hand.

"Hera, we're out of..."

Ahsoka waved.

"Ahsoka! You're-"

"Yes I'm alive, third time's the charm. Get the rest in here so they can hear the good news too, please."

He did just that, joyfully running away, coming back around two minutes later.

"Anyway, if I won't be stopped this time," Ahsoka smiled, "Can I introduce my recruits now?"

"Recruits for the Rebellion itself, or for here?" Zeb asked.

"Whichever all of you can agree on. Now," she pushed one of the girls, the one who's hair was in braids, in front of her.

"This," she smiled, "Is Kaeden Larte. She's an excellent farmer, takes care of her self well enough when hurt, she's kind, she-"

"Okay!" laughed the younger one. "We get it Ahsoka, you're fangirling over your-"

Kaeden reached over and slapped her lightly. "I dare you to finish that sentence, Miara. I dare you to finish that freaking sentence."

"And this is Miara Larte," Ahsoka motioned to her. "She's also a great farmer, takes care of herself and Kaeden when need be, she's nice when she's not being sassy, and she's dead on with locks. She could probably rival some actual locksmith's."

Miara smiled, then frowned. "Hey! I am not sassy!"

"Um, you kinda are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too," Ahsoka smirked.

"Are not."

"You are too!"

A droid then came rolling by, beeping at them. The two girls burst out laughing as they exclaimed, "Not you, Artoo!"


	31. Be careful who you let on board.

"This guy is suspicious." 

Sabine rolled her eyes at Ezra. "And how come?" 

"He's got lightsabers! And I sense he has the Force." 

"Well, neither of those things are my fault." 

"I need someone to blame this on, and it's not Kanan because he's somehow still asleep." 

"In the..." she sighed. "Yeah because that makes total sense. And if you want to blame someone, blame Ahsoka. After all, she did let this Force guy on the ship." 

"Well, he was hurt," came a voice. Ahsoka herself was standing in the doorway, arms crossed. 

The teens looked at each other and tried to bolt for the door, but a guy came through the door at just that time, so they had to stop moving so they wouldn't crash into him. 

"I have a feeling you planned this," Sabine said.

"Actually," said Ahsoka, "We didn't plan anything." 

"I never do," said the man now standing next to her. "So, I wasn't really introduced to anyone yet." 

"That's because you're just a mysterious Force guy that got hurt," Ezra shrugged. "So no, we didn't say our names yet." 

"Ezra, what's going on?" mumbled another voice from the doorway. 

Kanan walked into the room with closed eyes, trying not to fall onto something. (By the way he isn't blind in this) 

He opened his eyes, then looked around the room. "Well he's new." 

The guy smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm A-" 

In came Hera, who didn't know she was interupting something. She looked at the guy and asked, "Where did you say you wanted to be dropped off at, anyway?" 

He thought for a second, "Probably Corus-" 

Most everyone in the room was looking at each other and shaking their heads before he could even finish the word. 

"That's not smart," Ahsoka said bluntly. "You have lightsabers on your belt, I'm going to assume you would rather not get hurt all over again." 

"That's not preferred," he admitted. "Okay, fine. How about... Naboo?" 

"Controlled by Imperials," Hera chimed in.

"Everywhere is, Hera," said Zeb, who was apparently in the room from the beginning of all this. 

"Okay, then Naboo." 

Those two and Kanan left the room, which left the rest to talk and fiddle with things.

"Again, I never got your names," said the guy.

"Sabine," she looked up. 

Ezra cautiously raised his hand. "I'm Ezra." 

The man looked at Ahsoka next. "And you?" 

She scoffed, "I never said I would tell you." 

His eyes widened, surprised. Then he scoffed, too. "Well you're quite snippy, aren't you?" 

"Deal with it." 

"Quite snippy." 

"If you want to know my name so badly, it's Fulcrum." 

He raised an eyebrow, "Considering the fact that you wouldn't answer me that quickly at first, I know you're lying." 

She shrugged. "The rest of the universe probably knows by now, anyways. Alright, I'm Ahsoka." 

Then it all happened at once. 

His eyes went wide as he said, "I had a... I was a Jedi Knight and I had a... I had a Padawan and she..." 

The ship landed, so everyone else came into the room, Kanan walked by and tripped over some paint, causing it to go all over the guy's and Ahsoka's lightsabers, then Ezra ducked for cover as Zeb came in and accidentally sent lightsaber shards flying. 

And the guy stopped stuttering and faced Ahsoka directly, taking something that looked like a braid made of beads our of his pocket. 

He held it out, and with a quiet voice said, "This was hers." 

For around three seconds everything was calm...

Then Ahsoka fainted, and fell to the ground.

A/N: I'm probably going to bed now, but I'm gonna try to read any comments this gets in the morning! And please, vote if you liked it!


	32. Be careful who you let on board part 2.

"Ahsoka!"

Hera scrambled to pick up the lightsaber shards, Ezra still kept hidden, and everyone else ran to Ahsoka.

"What did I say?" asked the guy.

"What did you even show her?" Sabine asked.

"A Padawan braid! That's all I showed her, I promise! I didn't even say my... Name..."

He looked at Ahsoka then, an actual look at her, and his eyes went wide.

"Is she ok-"

Kanan looked up, eyes wide. "We need a medic now."

"Wait! Wait what did I d-"

"NOT YOU. NOW MOVE."

Hera took off running to the cockpit, and within a little bit they were docked with the command ship.

"What's wrong?" asked Commander Sato as the group came running. (He's not dead in this)

"It's Ahsoka, she fainted and she won't get up!"

Sato turned and looked at the guy. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes! Wait... Yeah!"

Within the next few minutes, however, she did wake up. "Where am I?"

"You're on the Rebel command ship," the guy answered, both the crew and himself standing or kneeling beside her bed.

"Why... Why did you hand me that braid?"

He shrugged. "You said your name and you... It's.."

She then shot straight up, eyes wide. "What.. on.. How in the.. why on..."

"Hey, hey! Ahsoka, calm down."

She didn't, she started freaking out, mumbling words the others couldn't understand, and Ezra bolted out of the room to get the medic.

"Doctor, she's flipping out, you have to help!"

The two burst back into the room, eyes wide.

"Ahsoka!" yelled the guy.

"Look at me, look at me!" Hera yelled, trying to get her to calm down and focus on something.

"Stop crowding her!" Kanan frowned.

The guy seemed to be the only one calm. He grabbed her hand and shushed her, hoping that since he was calm, she would be too.

"But-"

"Ahsoka. Stop."

"No but- If you are- I thought you were!"

"Snips. Calm. Down."

"Anakin..."

Surprisingly, that seemed to work. And the whole crew stared at him, wondering how on Earth he did that.


	33. Adjusting.

A/N: Rebels season 4 is tomorrow, please don't post spoilers immediately! Flashbacks in italics. Hope you enjoy!

Being home didn't feel as good as she thought it would.

"Here." Ursa had motioned toward a room as they were walking around. "You can stay here."

Then she walked off, leaving Sabine standing there.

"Gee, thanks mother."

She sighed, but picked up her things and walked into the bedroom.

Truth be told, it wasn't much. The room's walls were bare and white, other then a few dusty pictures and a poster with stormtroopers and such hung up. There was black and white tile with some stuffed animals and dolls around, along with some small clothing.

All that led her to believe that Ursa had given her a little girl's room.

She picked up the dusty stuffed animals and started putting them in the closet that was there before she got tapped on the shoulder.

So Sabine turned around, with one of the toys still in her hands. "I swear if you sneak up on me again E... Hey, Tristan."

"Huh," Tristan said, who was leaning against the doorway, looking the room over. He seemed to completely ignore the fact that his little sister almost called him the wrong name. "Mom making you stay in here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Don't ask me why."

"I don't need to know why. I have a guess."

"She gave me a little kid's room." Sabine handed him the stuffed animal in her hands. "Look."

"Well, this doesn't mean this room is for a little kid. Adults can have them too."

"The clothes on the floor, then."

Tristan leaned down and picked up a small, pink dress with a couple grass stains and paint splatters all over it.

"Never mind... It's definitely a little girl's room."

Sabine took it from him and looked at it, eyes widening a bit. "Oh.."

"Tristan! Tristan help!"

He burst out laughing and shook his head. "Nope, you're on your own!"

"She's gonna get me!"

"She's tickling you."

"I- aha! Help!" The little girl laughed loudly, causing her mother to grin and stop.

"Do you think I could roll down the grass?"

Her mother shook her head, "You're dress is already messy from earlier!"

"Mooom."

"Sabineee."

"I'm doing it!"

"Wait no-"

She started to roll down, giggling like mad, her family shaking their heads.

Sabine looked up at Tristan, clutching the dress tightly. "This is mine, isn't it? My room?"

He nodded. "Yeah, pretty muc- what's that?"

Setting the dress down on the bed, she asked, "What's what?"

He held up something that had fallen out of the bag she brought. It was a picture, framed.

"This."

She took it and smiled. "It's... It's nothing."

"It's something."

He took it back and looked at it, confused. "I met the blue haired one, he came with you, but he's gone now. And the blind one. Who's everyone else in here?"

"That's Kanan," pointing at the Jedi.

"That's Ezra, or the 'blue haired one' as you called him. He's my best friend."

"That's Zeb, he's a Lasat. He's insane sometimes but he's awesome so I never really minded."

"That's Chopper, Hera's little terror. Er, droid."

Then she pointed at Hera herself. "She's Hera. She's like-"

"Sabine! Tristan!"

The siblings looked at each other and shouted back, "What?"

"Eat!" Ursa demanded from... Wherever she was.

"We're coming!"

******

Two nights later, he found Sabine outside sitting on the grass a little while away, listening to someone talk to her through the com-link.

"It was insane! Hera was about ready to freak out on him!"

"Well that's because Kanan was being an idiot."

"I love him, but isn't he always an idiot?"

Sabine burst out laughing. "Yes! I can pretty much confirm that statement!"

Tristan walked over and cleared his throat. "Sabine, you're needed. Stop talking to your boyfriend for half a second and go to Mom, okay?"

Sabine's eyes went wide. "Ezra isn't my boyfriend!"

"Mmkay, sure. Now come on."

Rolling her eyes, she nodded and mumbled sadly, "Fine."

*****

That went on pretty much every other day or so, until pretty soon, it was Sabine's birthday.

She walked out of her room and surprisingly, got hugged by Tristan and Ursa.

"What's the oc- oh yeah, I'm nineteen now."

"You don't seem too excited, Bean," Tristan observed, grabbing a hold on her arm and leading her somewhere.

She shrugged. "It's seven in the morning and I'm awake."

"It's ten."

"Oh." Then she looked around. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"We, little sister, are going to your birthday surprise."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I don't really want to do this today."

"What? Sabine, you'll love it!"

"Then I'll love it later."

She yanked her arm away from his and went off.

He ended up finding her a bit later, and she was more willing that time.

"This will be stupid," she whispered to herself.

"Sabine... Surprise!"

She looked up and gasped, then spun around and stared at Tristan. "I..."

"Surprised?" asked Ezra, who was standing there with the crew.

Sabine could only nod, and crush her family in a hug.

She didn't need to separate the two groups, she saw. So she brought them all together.

And her family was whole.


	34. Back to Back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single time I see this chapter, without fail, I think the title says back to black.

It was a year after Ahsoka's supposed death.

Rex had been in the middle of battle when he realized that the rest of the group was ahead of him fighting, but he was by himself with two or three stormtroopers approaching him.

He shrugged, he knew he could handle it. So he felt around for his guns which he could swear he was holding a minute ago...

But they weren't there.

The stormtroopers came closer, and he was pinned against a wall. He knew he couldn't scream for his friends and risk giving their position away, so he stayed quiet as he tried to come up with an idea.

Before he could come up with anything at all, the stormtroopers surrounding him were left laying on the ground.

Rex was helped up by a cloaked figure.

"Wait," he asked. "Who are you?"

There was a beat of silence for a second. "You should rejoin your friends. They need your help and they might not win this without you."

Rex sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but, I don't have my blasters. They must have gotten away from me some how."

"I have some you can borrow," the person said, reaching into a bag and holding out blasters. "Here, take them."

He did, "Thanks. Also thanks for helping me back there."

The figure nodded. "Of course."

The person turned to go, but Rex noticed something on the ground and stopped her.

"Hey, are these..."

He was holding up two white lightsabers.

She snatched them and started to leave, but stopped, knowing she was caught. "Look, Rex-"

"You're alive!"

He gave her a hug, and for just a few seconds, there was no battle, no war, nobody in danger.

They stopped hugging after a little bit, and turned to each other.

"So, Ahsoka..."

"Yes?"

"I think we could use another hand here."

Smirking, she pulled her cloak down, and turned on her lightsabers. "Let's give them a fight they'll never forget."

They walked over to where the Ghost crew was, and they were greeted with cheers.

A/N: I told you I would do this [AhsokaGosia2002](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AhsokaGosia2002)


	35. Meeting people near dinner time.

A/N: An AU of sorts in which Ahsoka meets Luke during a Rebels timeline, and she doesn't go missing. Set before season 4, hope you enjoy!

Kanan ran past. He was talking into a com-link, groaning. "No, I know that but... Wait, why are you telling me this now? You're already almost here! And anyway, I'm not the captain!"

Ahsoka watched as he ran, flailing his arms around.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, calming down and turning off the com-link.

She smirked and shrugged. "You. What was that about?"

He sighed. "I guess a senator and a couple of kids are coming over for dinner? Not together, both all three are gonna be here tonight, and likely at the same time..."

"Does Hera know?"

"Not... Not exactly."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow. "You're going to risk your well-being over a dinner party?"

"Shut up, I'm going to tell her."

"You better."

"I did," came a voice from behind them. They jumped and turned around to see Rex standing there, chuckling.

"Don't do that!" Kanan frowned. "You scared us!"

"He didn't scare me," Ahsoka protested.

"Yes I did," Rex smiled.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"I can do this all day, Rex."

"Yes I did," Rex replied. "Wait..."

"No you didn't."

"Hey!" Kanan yelled, causing them to stop.

Ahsoka stood there smugly, looking at Rex.

"I beat you, Rexster."

He looked surprised, and she burst out laughing. Kanan wanted to video tape the rare moment in which Ahsoka Tano wasn't being serious over something.

Before he could run and do that, though, two ships landed, and the trio walked over to them.

Rex caught the way Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw someone stepping out of the smaller ship, and she started to turn around.

"No," he whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder so she would stop walking. "Look at me."

She stopped and nodded. "I am."

"Don't turn around now, okay? You can walk up to him like nothing happened, you know."

"I can't, Rex."

"Fine. Say you can't do that, but you are brave enough to go over there and welcome him to the Ghost, then not talk anymore. Or talk as much as you need, I don't know."

"Rex.."

"I won't leave you, alright?"

At that she took a deep breath, took his hand, and jogged to catch up to Kanan, who was already talking with the pilots of the ships by now.

"No, there's a lot of us, actually. Two others came out here with me, but they stopped for some- oh, there they are."

Rex stepped forward first. "It's nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Captain Rex?" questioned one of the people, the adult. "What are you doing here?"

He stayed silent for a second, then answered, "Well, I'm with this lot now. And next time, I can finish my sentence."

"Dang," the man whispered to himself. "That didn't go too well..."

"I'm Kanan Jarrus," he said, shaking the man's hand. "Nice to meet you. You'll have to wait a bit before eating, dinner isn't quite ready yet. Everyone else is inside the ship."

"I'm Luke," one of the other two people said, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I'm Leia, but I didn't meet you two," she said, pointing at Rex and Ahsoka.

"Right..." said Ahsoka slowly, nodding her head. "Sorry about that."

Then the man from the first ship turned and looked at her, eyes widening. "I'm-"

She put up a hand. "Don't bother, welcome to the Ghost." Then she turned around and smiled at Leia. "And I'm Ahsoka, nice to meet you."

"Who are you, anyway?" Kanan asked the guy.

"I was going to answer you," he said, glaring at Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes, "Before I was interupted. I'm Lux Bonteri, by the way."

Rex chuckled softly as he walked alongside Ahsoka.

"When I told you to welcome him to the Ghost, I didn't mean to snap at him before he could say his name."

"I know, that's just what happened." Then she said suddenly, "That kid though... Luke. He looks familiar."

"He does," Rex agreed. "It's a bit weird."

They all went in to eat dinner, which apparently was ready and Kanan was wrong, and that went over smoothly, everyone was talking and having a good time... Until Ezra spoke.

"So, do you all know each other?"


	36. Meeting people near dinner time part 2.

Ahsoka and Lux glanced at each other, then looked back at their plates, shaking their heads.

Ahsoka was the one that actually answered Ezra. "Um, no. No. We don't know each other."

Sabine scoffed, not believing it.

Rex leaned a bit closer to Ahsoka, then whispered, "Don't lie to the children."

"I-"

"Yes you are. You completely are."

She groaned and didn't say anything else.

"We know each other a bit," Leia motioned to Luke. "Which is probably obvious since we came here in the same ship."

Lux cleared his throat, and looking toward Rex and Ahsoka, said, "I've met them before. Rex, I've only met once or twice. Ahsoka, on the other hand..."

"Don't," Ahsoka said.

"Why not? What's the harm of them knowing?"

"They don't need to know everything about us."

"About us? What us?"

"Lux, let's not start this right now."

"But-"

"Lux, please don't. We can do this later."

He frowned, but nodded, letting the subject drop.

"So, uh..." Sabine said. "Oh! Hera told us we can go take a break from fighting and things like that... Does anyone suggest a place we could go?"

"Don't go to Kamino," said Rex. "Not quite a vacation place."

"We're getting somewhere!" Ezra smiled, sounding relieved.

"Just don't go to Carlac," mumbled Lux. "Or Shili."

Ahsoka tensed up and Rex looked confused, while everyone else kept talking.

"What was that about?" he whispered.

"He said, and I quote, 'Just don't go to Carlac or Shili.'"

"Weren't you with him on Carlac?"

"Yes."

Rex frowned a bit. "And isn't Shili-"

Looking like she was about to smack someone, she said, "Where I was born... Yes."

"Ahsoka."

She turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"Let go of the dinner knife." As he said that, he took it away from her.

"Rex? Ahsoka?"

The two looked up to see a concerned Hera looking at them.

"You two okay?"

"Yes," they chorused, even as they shot a look at Lux.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"So, Lux, when we all were mentioning a vacation, why shouldn't we go to Carlac?"

Rex sighed and shook his head, looking at Ahsoka like she was making an Ezra decision.

"For one, we were fighting most of the time," Lux replied.

"That's only because you made a deal with Viszla. We would have been fine if you didn't take my lightsabers and-"

"Hey, hey, calm down a bit-" Rex started, but got interupted by Lux, who was glaring at Ahsoka.

"The company wasn't really much either," he mumbled. "I'd re-do all of it if I could."

"You know what," Ahsoka said, standing up. "I'm done."

"Done with what? Me?" Lux stood up too.

"Honestly? Absolutely."

"What did I ever-"

"That's just it!" she yelled. "You're pretending that you're innocent, while in reality, you're over here telling people not to go to where we met, where I was born, then you'd rather re-do it all! How do two people go from loving each other to wishing they'd never met?"

"Ahsoka-" he started, lightly grabbing her arm, which she quickly yanked away.

"No. Don't touch me."

Luke and Leia looked at each other, then motioned to the two arguing, then nodded.

"Don't do it," whispered Ezra to Luke. "You're just going to startle both of them."

"That's the point," Leia and Sabine whispered back.

"Fine... Just stop their arguing!"

The four nodded to each other, then separated, calming eating their food.

That is, until Luke stood up and turned on a bright blue lightsaber.

The arguing stopped immediately.

"Why..." Ahsoka started. "Why do you have that?"

"The lightsaber, you mean?"

"You didn't build that."

He didn't answer.

"You didn't build that! I- how did you even get it, then? Only one person had it, and that was a long, long time ago. Before you were born."

"Because," he sighed, and caught Leia shaking her head and Sabine nodding hers. Ezra simply shrugged.

Luke took a deep breath, then, looking directly at Ahsoka, "I'm Luke Skywalker and this is my father's blade."


	37. A lil’ specter 7 and the end of an empire

A/N: This is set a few years off, around the Battle of Endor.

Enjoy!

One day Kanan and Hera were a little too good at keeping secrets

from the rest of the crew.

Or not.

The whole crew was relaxing for once when Ezra smacked Sabine to get her attention.

"Did you notice something?" he whispered.

"Be more specific."

"About Hera."

She rolled her eyes and moved to attack his character in the game they were playing.

"Of course I have. Where do I even begin?"

"I'll do it then. For one, she's switched between being way happy or wanting to shoot everything. And usually while we're near stormtroopers."

"Absolutely. And Kanan is way protective with the missions she goes on. She's a general, she's not just going to sit on the ship because he wants her to."

Chopper beeped his approval and Zeb nodded.

"Something's going on with those two," he said.

"Definitely," Ezra replied, nodding. "Wait, gah! Sabine!"

"I win," she said simply. "Next round?"

"Let's do it."

"I'm next," Zeb stated. Looking back and realizing Kallus was there, he added, "Us next."

"Speaking of Kanan and Hera earlier, where are they?" Kallus asked.

Even as he said that, Hera came near the room, talking into her com-link.

"Yes. Oh, that? That's going fine. Ready any time."

Then they saw her completely stop.

She gripped her com-link and nodded slowly. "Yes..."

Kanan motioned for the others to come over and he went over to her.

She ignored them and waited for a response. "Senator Organa?"

Bail's clearly excited voice came back. "Yes, I'm here. What were you saying?"

"I wasn't. You were, mentioning the Endor strike team... Is that cheering in the background?"

"It is," he replied. "The strike team was successful."

"How successful? Did they destroy the second Death Star?" Hera asked.

"Oh, they definitely did. I'm sure you've heard of Luke Skywalker?"

"Yes."

"He was on the Death Star with Vader and the former Emperor."

"Former?"

Bail was silent, and none of them needed the Force to sense his grin.

"T-thank you for calling, Senator."

Hera silently turned off the com-link and turned to look at the others.

"Former Emperor. Ezra?"

"Yeah?"

"Go call Luke and ask him what happened."

He ran out of the room and came back in stunned silence. "Well. Two things. One: He showed up, he's Vader's son, and Vader got mad and well... Former Emperor. And second thing, we're invited to a celebration currently going on at Endor."

It only took three seconds for everyone to go insane. Cheering, crying, yelling, beeping... You get the picture.

Hera was the only one that wasn't freaking out over that. She was looking straight at Kanan with a concerned look in her eye, mouthing something to him.

He leapt up, turned on her com-link and yelled, "Kriff kriff kriff. Kids! Kallus! Kids and Kallus! We all have to leave right now and go to a medic." 

"What?" Ezra questioned.

"Why?" Sabine chimed in.

Zeb groaned. "Karabast."

"No questions!" Kanan yelled. "Now Hera, we have to g-"

Hera simply gave a look.

"I'll fly," Zeb suggested.

Everybody screamed.

Chopper grumbled and started to fly.

"Hera," Kanan began. "You can't fight me over this, but I kinda have to call Cham."

"Oh please no."

He ignored her and turned on the com-link. "Hi, Cham."

"Hello. Is something wrong?"

"Um, not entirely. You see,-"

Ezra suddenly yelped and shook his head. "Kriff no. Why weren't we informed?"

"It's just a guess!" Sabine yelled.

"She's fine, idiots!" Zeb told them. He explained to Kanan, "He thinks she got injured nine or ten months ago and wouldn't tell any of us."

"That's not it."

"Hello?" came Cham's confused question from the com-link. "What's going on?"

Kanan looked around. "Yelling, laughing, and beeping while I'm trying to explain to you why I called!"

"Let me talk to Hera, then."

"You can try, she's trying to shut everyone up."

He handed it to Hera, but sure enough, she didn't notice.

Chopper beeped something from the cockpit, explaining that they were there.

"I'm just gonna say it straight out. Hera's about to have a baby."

"What?!"

******

Cham showed up a bit later. After a lot of explaining, screaming, and crying, they all walked in to see Hera holding a small bundle in her arms, grinning.


	38. Replacement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the 13th OC.

A/N: In this, Anakin never turned to the dark side, Ahsoka never left the order but is on a mission for most of this, and Obi-Wan is being secretive. Enjoy! Also, Order 66 never happened.

"This is a very bad idea."

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. "He'll... be fine with it."

Plo Koon simply shook his head. "We both know he won't be."

"Well, maybe he'll surprise us. He's done it before."

"Not on the case of his padawan, he didn't."

Plo was obviously unhappy with Obi-Wan's plan, which was actually Yoda and the council's to begin with.

"Shh, here they come," Obi-Wan said.

The ramp to a ship nearby opened, and a girl, quite literally, tumbled out of the ship. She quickly hopped to her feet and turned to smile at Anakin.

"Hello! I'm Kayla Mirando, and I'm supposed to be your-"

"Shh!"

She turned her head to look at Obi-Wan. "What?"

"Shh."

"But if I'm going to be with him, then doesn't he have to know?"

"What?" Anakin asked. He also looked at Obi-Wan. "What's she talking about?"

"Oh, nothing much."

Plo walked away from him.

"Is something wrong with the bug guy?" Kayla asked. "He seems mad."

Anakin nodded. "He is. But I don't know why... Anyway. I was told that the council was sending me someone to work with while Ahsoka is off on her mission. I'm assuming that's you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Good. Now, what rank are you?"

"I was just ranked a Padawan... specifically because of today."

"I said, shh!" Obi-Wan yelled. He sighed then motioned her over.

She crossed her arms and frowned at him. "What?"

"You aren't... Don't tell him yet. He's calm right now, but he's also distracted. That leads to bad Anakin plans. And if you tell him all of that, it will be a horrible plan that he's pretending to make."

Kayla simply shrugged and rolled her eyes. "It can't be that bad."

"It's worse," said Plo from behind her. He didn't elaborate on that.

"Like I said, don't tell Anakin! Especially not with Ahsoka not here."

"Well, do you expect me to tell him with his little Padawan here? Thanks, but I don't want to get into a fight with a child three feet tall."

Then she sprinted off.

"I don't like her," Obi-Wan mumbled to himself.

"What was Mace and Yoda thinking," Plo agreed.

"She really thinks she can just replace Ahsoka."

"I'm not sure what she's think-"

"Plo," Obi-Wan said. "Why did you stop talking?"

He pointed behind Anakin and Kayla. There was a ship landing behind them, ramp lowering and clones piling out, laughing and talking. Rex was at the lead of them, and was heading straight toward Obi-Wan and Plo.

"Oh no..." both Jedi chorused.

"Does Anakin notice the ship?" Plo wondered. Rex walked over to them, but before Plo could answer, a very loud yell could be heard.

Anakin went marching over, not even waving at the clones that were trying to get his attention.

"So a little bird told me that she was replacing Ahsoka and that it was all your idea."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked. "That's not right. I was telling her earlier not to tell you yet, is all. I was going to tell you when we aren't re-stocking everything and just generally weren't busy."

"What?" He looked over at Kayla. "Were you lying to me?"

"I'm sure that I wasn't. Why wouldn't it be Mister Obi-Wan's idea?"

Anakin somehow managed to calm down enough to say, "Let me get this straight. You show up here, claiming to replace- And then you have the guts to pin it all on Obi-Wan."

"Well, you know I'm right."

"Well, I know I don't believe you. What reason would he have to lie to me? He hasn't told a serious lie to me ever since I was ten and he said all the candy was gone. That's not even serious, but I was ten and that's what I liked. So no, I don't think you are right."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan warned. "Don't turn around now."

He didn't have to. Because there was Ahsoka, walking over to the group with a smile. She gathered the person who was closest in a hug, which was Plo, then walked over and hugged Anakin.

Calm within a second, he asked, "How was the mission, Snips?"

"It was great! We helped the people re-group and get them some supplies to help them live off of. I think it went- Wait."

Then she turned and looked Kayla right in the eye. "Who are you?"


	39. Mistletoe.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"They're going to kill us!"

"Not even close. Remember a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but," Ezra sighed. "Hera just got back and I highly doubt Kanan's gonna go wash on us if we do this."

"Come on, kid!" Zeb laughed. "They won't care! We watched them, you know they like each other."

"Well..."

"Where's your brain today?" Sabine teased. "We all saw them kiss."

He stopped, then nodded. "Well, that's true..."

Eventually he sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

They all high fived before getting ready to go.

"Zeb, get the tree."

He sighed, "It's not a tree, and it's smaller than Chopper."

"Everything is."

"It's still not a tree."

"Then what is it?"

Zeb sighed louder. "Why did you come up with this if you don't even know what it's called?"

"I do," called Ezra. "It's a mistletoe."

"Bingo."

Then Ezra smirked and said slowly, "It's a mistletoe."

Quiet laughing could be heard if anyone was listening. Then they all separated to get the plan really in action.

It went something like the following:

Step one: Actually get the mistletoe and plant it somewhere where Kanan and Hera would naturally go. Then get the heck out of there and hide.

Step two: Have Chopper take pictures, maybe.

Step three: Run once they realize they were being watched.

It didn't happen like that.

The way it happened was Chopper, not knowing the others in the crew had already been planning on putting up the mistletoe, he did it.

And when Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb came to put up the one they got... it was crazy.

Everyone stopped, then the three took off running.

Guess step three was really step one.


	40. Happy ending for Rebels.

"Move! Do you not hear the stormtroopers?!"

Kanan shook his head. "Listen. There are none."

"He's right," Sabine replied, looking around. "There's nobody but us."

Her comlink started making noise even as she said that. She shrugged and decided to answer it, ignoring the fact that the rest of the crew was still on alert.

"Hello?"

"Sabine! You won't believe what's happening!"

She rolled her eyes, mouthing her brother's name to Ezra, who had been looking concerned until she let him know that.

"What is it, Tristan? We might be in the middle of something."

"No, you aren't."

"What?"

"What are you doing? Probably fighting, right?"

"I was, before you called me."

"Yeah, well, I have to say something. There's no stormtroopers here."

"What?"

"None. Zero. They all left."

"You're on Mandalore, idiot. There's no way they would just leave."

Hera came running up just then, signaling for Sabine to stop talking.

"Gotta go, Tristan." She put the comlink back on her wrist, then looked up. "What's up?"

"Well, my comlink won't be quiet. And I just got a call from Mon Mothma and Senator Organa."

"Which one?" Ezra asked.

"Bail."

"Oh. Guess we're leaving, aren't we?"

********

Hera had gone to talk to Senator Organa, leaving the rest of the crew back on the Ghost. Apparently she had been the only one called to go.

"You're certain?"

"I'm certain."

"You're serious?"

He rolled his eyes slightly. "You were there, Leia."

"Just checking."

After a second, Hera replied, "Well... I guess I should probably go tell my crew."

"That's a good idea."

She walked out of the room, in stunned silence until she was approached by Rex.

"Captain?"

She didn't even seem to notice him, even after he repeated what he was saying several times. He eventually had to tap her shoulder to get her attention.

"Oh! Hi, Rex."

"Hi. Did you hear anything I said?"

"Um... no. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I was saying that the crew was called here, and something happened."

"Something that you needed me for?"

"Yes."

"Oh no. What was it?"

"Uh, well, I don't know. Ezra and Sabine were talking to someone, then they started yelling and cursing in another language while Zeb had to hold them down."

She sighed, "What were they told?"

Rex shrugged. "Something about the Endor mission."

A look of realization donned on her. "Oh! Right, I have to explain that. Can you tell me where they are?"

Once she figured out where everyone was, she got their attention and tried to recapture a neutral expression, which failed. A smile was on her face even as she kept trying to appear casual, like nothing of importance happened.

Kanan, non surprisingly, was the one to call her out on it.

"Hera, what happened?"

"Well, uh. I'm sure you've heard about the Endor mission."

They nodded in almost unison.

"Well, did you all here about Luke Skywalker?"

"He wasn't there, was he?" Sabine asked.

"No, not technically. He was on the Death Star."

There was a moment of silence, before Hera realized why they were all so quiet.

"Wait! Not the first one!"

Everyone calmed down after that.

"Wait, then why wasn't he on Endor?" Ezra asked.

"Because. The second Death Star, the one that was there a few-"

"Was?" Kanan asked.

"Right. It blew up."

"Was the Emperor on it?"

Hera nodded, causing the crew members to gasp a bit and smile, before screaming and cheering, now that the Empire's main leaders were down and the Empire itself would crash anytime soon.

But then-

"Was... was Vader on it?"

Everyone looked around, not knowing who said it. Eventually, realized Ahsoka had spoken.

Rex grabbed her hand, sighed, then looked at Hera for help, not that she knew why.

So she told the truth.

"Yes he was. I think he might have been there when it blew up."

Rex groaned and whispered a "oh no," when Ahsoka said nothing and stared at Hera.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?' I told you. I think that he might have been there when the second Death Star blew up. All I know for sure was that Luke Skywalker wasn't."

"What."

Then she turned her head and stared at Rex.

"There's another Skywalker?"

"Two," came Leia's voice from behind them.

Ahsoka almost said 'What' again, but closed her mouth before she could.

"Who are you?"

Rex sighed again and stared at Hera, once more, for help."

"This is Leia Organa. Have you two ever met?"

"She just said she was a Skywalker."

Leia nodded, tilting her head slightly. "Right, I did. I just found out myself... did you know someone related to me?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Then, accidentally stopping their talking before it could become an argument, Kanan said, "Luke, stop Ahsoka and Leia so something doesn't happen."

Heads turned as they realized that the aforementioned Luke Skywalker was in the room now.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The others didn't even notice I was here, but you did." He pointed a finger over at Ezra. "And I know it's not quite a Force thing, because he didn't sense me come in, did he?"

Ezra nodded. "That's true. Wait!"

Then he jumped over Chopper and nearly fell on his face trying to put his fingers in front of Kanan's eyes.

"Hey! How many fingers am I holding up?"

"He can cheat," Zeb reminded.

"Shh! Kanan, answer!"

He didn't. At least, not at first. His answer was mumbled, then whispered as he gripped Hera's arm, mouthing something.

"What?"

"Fodiejd."

"Kanan, use Basic," Hera said, slightly sassing him.

"I said, four."

"What about it?"

"Four," he repeated. "Four!"

"What the kriff are you talking about?"

He ignored her, looking over at Ezra.

"It's four! The answer's four!"

That time, trying to get up, Ezra did fall on his face, yelling.

"Sabine! Zeb! Everyone!"

Sabine groaned. "What, Ez-"

Then her eyes widened and she stopped talking, and started slapping Zeb so he'd notice what was going on.

Hera looked over at Kanan, shaking her head and laughing at the group. Then she stopped and stared at him, before gently lifting his head up.

"Kanan," she whispered. "Your eyes."

His eyes, shining blue once again for reasons unknown, stared right back at her.

He grasped her hands tightly and gave a soft smile that somehow said everything at once.

"I know, Hera..."

"I know."


	41. Replacement part 2.

"Who are you?"

Kayla flipped her brown hair back so her face could be seen a bit better, and smiled.

"I'm Kayla Mirando! It's such an honor to meet you!"

Ahsoka smiled too, reaching to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm Ahsoka Tano. You must be the person working with Master Skywalker for this mission, then?"

She tried to smile again, but ended up smirking.

"Yes, I am. Are you a padawan?"

"Yeah. I'm assuming you are too?"

"One of the best! I mean, I am. Sorry, I wasn't trying to be so rude!"

Anakin and Plo scoffed behind her.

"Little 'Soka, how are you?"

"I'm great, Master Plo! I actually brought a friend with me, but I don't know where he went off to."

"Alright, it's two. I don't use one, that's not as fun. Just don't be reckless like Skywalker, especially since we have to go visit that clan later," Rex said as he came into view.

"What clan was it again?"

"I'm... not that sure. I think it was the Wren clan."

"But won't the kids get in the way?" Rex asked. "They're really little."

"But I thought we were going to Ryloth?" Ahsoka asked, then grinned, waving. "That's where you went! Hey, Lux."

He grinned and waved back, causing Anakin and Obi-Wan to smirk.

"And yes, Snips, we're going to Ryloth tomorrow," Anakin replied.

She nodded. "Good, maybe I'll be able to meet the general's daughter this time."

"Ah, my little Snips making many friends," he responded dramatically. "Flourish!"

Needless to say, the two ended up in laughing heap a little bit later.

Kayla, noticing that the two were busy, shrugged and walked over to Lux.

"Hi! I'm Kayla."

"Hi, I'm Lux. What brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm just filling in for little Ahsoka over there."

"Little?"

"Well, yeah. She's like three feet tall or so. Am I really that wrong?"

He mumbled a, "Yes."

"Anyway! Are you a Jedi, Lux?"

"No. I have a few Jedi friends here though, and they agreed to let me stay here for a little while, while we're waiting for the results of a vote we did last week."

"Really, on what?"

"You don't know?"

Before she could answer, they heard yelling.

When they turned around to see what was happening, Padme, who was also there, was hugging Anakin, and Obi-Wan was hurriedly trying to call Satine.

"The attachment law was switched out," Rex explained. "Now anyone can date or marry the people they love, but if it becomes too problematic with one of the Jedi, they can't go on the battlefield for a while unless absolutely necessary."

Kayla nodded in response, thinking about her perfect idea. She didn't actually have a Jedi Master she was serving under, so she felt she could risk it.

Thing is, she also shouldn't have done it, because said person has three very protective almost dads.

So, once Ahsoka came rushing over to Lux, Kayla kissed him.


	42. Approval from the parents.

Dedicated to [Katierella](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Katierella) and [sabinewrxn](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sabinewrxn)

On Sabine's eighteenth birthday, she was still on Krownest with her parents and brother, so Ezra decided he should go visit her.

Kanan and Chopper decided to go along with him, much to his disappointment.

He had a plan, after all, and it was hard to do it with his friends around.

Ursa was talking with Sabine when the Phantom flew up, and the younger of the two lept up and rushed over, pulling them all into a hug.

"Why are you guys here? Not that I don't want you here, I'm glad you are, but what's the occasion?"

"Happy birthday," Ezra answered, causing her to face palm.

"Of course. Oh, and thank you. Come in!"

"This is my room," she explained, pulling Ezra into a slightly dull room, not matching her bright personality.

"It's..."

"Plain. I know." Lowering her voice to a whisper, she continued,

"I wasn't planning on staying. But I'm not telling my parents that today, obviously."

"I hear music," Ezra said suddenly.

"Right. I was playing some before you got here and forgot to turn it off."

"That's how you were going to spend your birthday?"

She paused, then nodded.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"That's not going to happen. I made you something, by the way. Figured you would enjoy it more then some jewelry or something."

As he said that, he handed Sabine a piece of picture that he had drawn and painted on it, then handed her another.

"These are for you... I hope you like it."

They were pictures of the two of them, and the crew.

"I'm not as good as you, but I figured it would work."

"I love it," Sabine smiled. "And, uh... I should probably turn the music off, sorry."

"I like it. Uh... will you take this dance? Wait, no, that's all wrong-"

"Shut up and dance with me."

Ursa and Kanan were passing by the bedroom to see the door wide open and the two teenagers grinning as they spun progressively faster, slowing down at the end, smiles fading.

It was clear neither knew what to do, that is, until they both just decided to do what they wanted.

And suddenly they were kissing, unaware they were being watched.

Kanan was about to say something about the Jedi rule about attachment but knew he would sound hypocritical, that and it wasn't his business.

So, Ursa shook her head and closed the door, then walked away.

Kanan gave a grin before doing the same.


	43. Ezra is a clueless boy.

Dedicated to [AhsokaGosia2002](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AhsokaGosia2002) because this is a random shipping thing. Hope you enjoy!

"What?!"

Sabine rolled her eyes for the first, but definitely not last, time of the day.

"You didn't know?"

"I didn't know they were serious!"

"Ezra! We watched them kiss! Even Ahsoka knew how serious they are and she just got back here a week ago."

"Don't get me started on her right now," was all he said.

"But... a baby!"

"Whoa."

Sabine put down her paintbrush and looked up.

"What baby?"

"What?"

"What? Ezra, did you mention a baby?! What baby?"

"Oh, yeah. Kanan mentioned one last week before he and Hera ran off, leaving Ahsoka in charge."

"But that was the day she got back here."

"I'm aware."

She sighed, "I so have to talk to them. You mentioned Rex?"

Ezra frowned then, and nodded.

"Yeah. He and Kanan got into a fight."

"I thought they liked each other now."

"About that- Ahsoka!"

He ran off, Sabine behind him.

Ahsoka looked up, then waved goodbye to Rex as she walked over.

"Hi, Ezra. Is something wrong?"

"Yesterday. With Rex and Kanan."

"That... didn't end the best way, I'll admit."

"What?" Sabine asked.

"Rex and Kanan got into a fight over-"

"Nope. Nope nope nope. I'm leaving, I have to go see Kaeden," Ahsoka said, ready to leave.

That simply made the boy gasp.

"It's a love square?! Wait, who's Kaeden?"

"She's my friend," she replied, saying the last word pointedly.

"Love triangle?"

"What?!"

"You, Rex, and-"

"Do you have any idea what you're implying?"

Sabine had lost it laughing by that point, and was trying to leave.

"Yes. No. I don't know? Kanan seemed so upset last week over it!"

"Over what?" Sabine managed to ask.

"He's freaking out over the two of us," Rex said. "Apparently the kid doesn't know when to leave us alone."

"What did he-"

"Kissing. That's what he saw. And Kanan came by in a bad mood, and Ezra assumed things."

"Wait..." Ezra said slowly.

"Kanan and Hera are having a baby and you assumed he was jealous over Rex and I?" Ahsoka asked, trying not to laugh.

She failed, making Sabine laugh again.

Then Kanan came over, seeing the two girls on the ground.

Needless to say, that didn't calm them down.


	44. Council party in the house tonight part 3.

A/N: Does anyone remember this mess? Well. I'm continuing it. Hope you enjoy!

(In the New Jedi Order, years after the Battle of Endor.)

Luke sighed. "I'm bored."

"How are you bored?" Ahsoka asked next to him. "I haven't got a wink of sleep lately."

"Oh no!" yelled Kanan, running into the room with Ezra beside him, who looked scared.

"What?"

Ezra frowned and sat down.

"Do you all know how I took on that Ben kid as a padawan?"

"Yeah..."

"Bacon. He's eating bacon."

"Okay?" Luke asked. "That doesn't sound like a problem."

The whole room went silent, waiting for the Force ghost of Yoda to walk in.

He eventually did, then froze, realizing something was happening.

"Sensed the Bendu for a while, I have not?"

"He ran," Ben informed, walking in with his best friend, Dawn.

"Ran, he did?"

"Oh, he saw Ben eating bacon and fled."

"Yes, I ate bacon? Why wouldn't you? I mean, it's not like it did anything."

Kanan, Ezra, Ahsoka, and Yoda all shook their heads at the same time.

"Did everything, it did," Yoda said solemnly.

"There was glasses," Ahsoka said.

"Oh, these?" Dawn asked, holding a pair of swag glasses up, before putting them on.

"I like these."

"No," Kanan whispered hopelessly. "My padawan."

"Relax. It's just some glasses."

"Now I'm waiting for some kid on a sugar high."

Dawn looked confused. Ben was starting to be, too.

"DOWN TO THE BEACH I'M STROLLIN'!" Yoda screamed suddenly, causing both padawans jump and almost run away.

Ahsoka was slapping the table next to her because she was laughing so hard.

"Get... Shana... in here."

Echoing down the halls while Ben went to get his friend was-

"AND THE SEAGULLS POKE AT MY HEAD. NOT FUN!"

"Run," Kanan and Ahsoka chorused, pushing Dawn out of the room.

"Dad? Ahsoka?"

"Go," they chorused again.

Dawn tried to leave, but crashed into Shana as she came walking in with Ben.

The youngest of the three and the only Togruta of the group walked over to Ahsoka, who was still laughing.

"Mom, did you call me?"

"Look at Yoda!"

She did.

She regretted it.

Because there the Force ghost of Yoda was, dancing and singing to some song he made up.

"SEAGULLS! STOP IT NOW."

And the dance continued.

"Is she breathing?" Luke managed to ask, pointing beside him.

All three padawans in the room gave unsure shrugs.

"Uh... Uncle Luke?" Ben asked.

"Yes?"

"Is Master Yoda alright?"

"Oh, yeah."

"No, I mean, is he okay?"

"Looks okay to me."

"He means, in the head," Dawn tried.

"All of you are soft," Shana said.

"Is Master Yoda sane?"

Yoda stopped dancing for a second and called to a couple people over his shoulder.

"The child wants to know if I'm sane!"

"I'm eating a pound of sugar over here while Padme is mad at me, so I'm not a good judge of character," Anakin replied.

"I'm me," Mace said vaguely.

"Makes me sane in comparison to you two, that does," Yoda announced.

Everyone was quiet and calm for all of two seconds.

"Is this the real life? Is this fantasy?"

"No," Ahsoka said bluntly, causing the padawans to start panicking.

"Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality," Yoda continued solemnly.

"You're a Force ghost. Nothing can touch you."

"Open your eyes. Look up to the sky and see."

"I can already see."

"I can't," Kanan said.

"I'm just a poor boy-"

It was Ezra that interrupted this time.

"He talks backwards, but sings forwards?"

"Yes. Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low."

"What's that mean?" Shana asked.

"It means he's crazy," Ben whispered back.

"Any way the wind blows doesn't matter to me, to me," Yoda sang.

"You can't even feel wind," Ahsoka pointed out, now on Yoda's case.

"Mama-"

"There are three ten year olds in this room, don't finish that thought."

"Finish, I won't."

Relaxing and smiling, she replied, "Thank you."

"HEY, I JUST MET YOU AND THIS IS CRAZY-"

..... Nobody got any peace that day.


	45. Grenade.

Song lyrics in italics, enjoy! And also, it's my 50th one-shot! Also, I've had this book for over a year.

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live, oh.

Take, take, take it all, but you never give...

They gave a lot. Way too much then they should have... they almost gave their lives for the women they love.

Ezra especially. He thought she loved him. He knew he loved her.

Should have known that you was trouble from the first kiss.

Kanan couldn't help but laugh. He knew he was grinning like an idiot, he knew she was trouble, but he didn't really care. After all, he was trouble too.

Had your eyes wide open.

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash. You tossed it in the trash, you did.

"Ezra..."

"No, listen to me. You told me. You told me you liked me! And now you're with... whoever that is!"

"It's not like that!"

"It is!"

To give me all your love was all I ever asked, because you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya.

"Ezra! No, Ezra! What's he doing? He's going to get himself killed!"

"He saved you, pushing you out of the way, you know. He's doing this all for you."

Throw my hand on a blade for ya.

I'd jump in front of a train for ya...

But you won't do the same.

"Is he okay?"

Kanan shook his head.

"No. No, he's not."

"He has to be! I never got to finish our conversation earlier."

"He stomped off after talking to you. What did you tell him?"

Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are.

Smile in my face and rip the brakes out of my car.

"I didn't get to finish the conversation..."

"What did you tell him?"

She avoided his eyes.

"I told him I loved him."

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash, you tossed it in the trash, yes you did.

"I'm sorry. It's all I can manage," Ezra was apologizing, nervous smile on his face.

"It's okay," she waved it off. She held up the flowers that she was allergic to as a response.

With that, she threw them away.

To give me all your love is all I ever asked, but what you don't understand is that I'd catch a grenade for ya.

"Did you love him?"

Once again, she avoided Kanan's eyes.

You said you loved me, you're a liar, 'cause you never, ever did.

She never told the truth about it.

Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain.

Yes, I would die for ya, baby...

But you won't do the same.

"I need to tell you something," Kanan was saying, looking incredibly upset.

"You have to listen to me."

No, you won't do the same.

You would never do the same.

"He really isn't okay, is he?"

"No, he didn't-"

"My gosh..."

Oh, you'll never do the same...

"Sabine, do you get it?"

"I never told Ezra the truth," she whispered.

No, no, no, no.


	46. “Those kids are liars.”

A/N: This is set during the Clone Wars. Enjoy!

"Can you wait? I can't wait."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes at Anakin.

"You're just excited because you get to see Ahsoka again."

"And you're just pretending not to be excited, but you really are, because you get to see Satine again."

The only response he got from that was an eye roll.

"Skyguy!"

He grinned and rushed over with a loud, "Snips, hey!"

"Hi!"

Obi-wan shook his head and smiled as he watched the two yell and hug each other. He couldn't blame them, they've been on separate missions for two weeks.

Anakin looked up and walked over to Obi-wan and smirked, nudging his head toward Satine.

"No."

"Come on, Obi-wan. We have three days off and you know you want to spend time with your... friend."

"Anakin..."

"Great, I'll leave you guys to it, bye!"

He grabbed Ahsoka's arm with that, and ran off.

It took him a little bit to realize that there were a few children running with them.

Anakin stopped, looking confused.

He eventually shrugged and assumed they were younglings.

"Who are you two?"

One was a little orange skinned Togruta girl, a green skinned twi'lek boy with a brick of sorts in his hand, and beside him was a twi'lek girl who looked only a year or two older then him, grabbing a hold of his tunic with one hand, and the other trying to keep her oversized pilots cap in place.

"Three," chimed in the little boy, who couldn't be seen very well because he was almost hiding behind the girl next to him.

"Right? Three?"

"Right," the girl confirmed, frowning as her cap tilted to one side.

"Are you all younglings here?" Anakin asked, hoping to get their attention.

"I'm a Jedi," the Togruta said, starting to smile before she continued.

"I'm here because my older sister is, plus I'm a youngling. Also, Ahsoka was watching us on the ship."

"Alright, I'm going to assume that out of the three of you, you speak the most Basic, so I'll just ask you. Why was she watching you?"

"Oh! I can answer!"

The little twi'lek girl got up on her tip-toes, raising her hand, causing her to groan a bit when her cap fell over her eyes and the little boy next to her started laughing.

"Stop it, Kiere!"

"Stop it, Kiere," he mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I'll answer you, Master Skywalker," the Togruta then interrupted, shaking her head at the two.

"She was watching us, well, babysitting us, because nobody was watching me, not even the clones that were actually assigned to. And she was watching these two because their dad scares her."

"Can you blame me?" Ahsoka responded, "Have you met him?"

"No. Apparently Kiere's dad is here for business with Master Windu, but it doesn't look like they can stand each other."

"They can," Kiere replied, "They just won't admit that they're friends."

"Who's his dad? What's going on? I don't even know these kid's names!" Anakin replied, looking even more confused.

"His dad is Cham Syndulla," Ahsoka answered, not giving any more explanation to who the kids were.

"You know what," Kiere said in a determined tone, "Let's all introduce ourselves!"

"Good. Thank you."

"I'm Kiyarin," the Togruta said.

"I'm Kiere Syndulla-" he stopped before he could finish what he was saying and sighed, taking the cap off of the girl next to him.

"Hey!" Ahsoka scolded, frowning.

"Play nice with your sister, don't steal her hat."

"It's a piloting-" the little girl began, then was interrupted, causing her to frown again.

"Cap," a new voice finished, coming up behind the group with Mace Windu and looking over at the kids, then up at Ahsoka.

"Where they much of a hassle?"

"Not really. They were pretty calm, actually."

"They're children. Two of which are mine. One of which is probably trying to steal your ship keys."

"What? Hey, what the-"

The man simply sighed before scooping the little culprit up.

"Hera, how many times do I have to tell you not to steal things!"

"Until you let me fly."

"I'm sorry about her," Kiere apologized, "We really are good kids, I promise!"

Once the two of them were gone, Anakin turned around to give Ahsoka an unimpressed look regarding the children.

"Those kids are liars."


	47. Miara confuses Ezra.

A/N: In this, Kanan is ALIVE and WELL, and so is everyone, INCLUDING AHSOKA. Also, because it's kinda important to the oneshot, there's a Clone Wars character, who isn't dead in this. Enjoy!

One day, one of the only days the crew of the Ghost, who are usually either busy or separated, decided to have a big family dinner.

And by that, it wasn't just them. Biological families, best friends, boyfriends and such.

"No. No! Seriously?!"

"What's she so worked up about?" Ezra asked nervously, as himself, Rex, and Kanan watched Ahsoka go from calmly talking to someone to grabbing her comlink and pacing around the common room.

Considering how calm she usually is, this concerned him.

"Rex, is this normal?"

Rex didn't even bother to look up from his game of Banthas and Mynocks.

"Oh, yeah."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about!"

Ahsoka walked over, trying to hide the slight eye roll she gave the group, and tapped the comlink.

"Miara," she said, as if that was a proper explanation.

"The child worries me."

Then she went back to her pacing.

After a while, she stopped and took a seat across the room, smiling and talking loudly.

"That's a change from five minutes ago," Kanan pointed out absently, "Rex, you're losing. Just accept it."

Ezra frowned slightly, watching the differences from now and a few minutes ago.

"Well, she's louder. Seems a bit happier."

Rex looked for a second at that.

"Must be some boyfriend."

"Come on, don't you wanna know?"

"No. I want to win this game."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Look, I'm sure your curious, but I'm not. I've known her longer then you've been alive, if anything weird was going on I'd probably know a week ago."

He went back to his game after that, frowning in concentration, and Ezra eventually lost interest in what Ahsoka was doing.

That is, until she cursed and almost fell down trying to run from the room.

"Is that normal to you?"

"No," Kanan responded. "Ahsoka, what's going on over there?"

"Kriffing, you have to be kidding me! So you're saying that I have to wait three more weeks to see her when I've already been waiting months, then you're gonna try to send Lux over?"

"Ahsoka, what-"

"Not now, Ezra."

"Umm..." Miara said nervously, looking down at something.

"I have to tell you something but you can't shoot the messenger."

"I don't shoot people."

"Fine, Ahsoka, then don't stab the messenger. Happy?"

"Depends on the news."

"Yeah, um, you might want to get to a room where it's just you..."

"Why?"

"I know you, and I don't need you hurting people. Besides, you said there was a dinner party where you are. Can't hurt the party people."

"Well, everyone's on their way here. Apparently including Lux and not Kaeden!" Ahsoka responded, frowning.

By this point, Rex was starting to get confused.

"I said he was on the planet! Not at your dinner party thing!"

"Fine. Just tell me what the news is."

"It's about Barriss."

"Yeah, okay."

"You don't believe me."

Miara then huffed and called back to someone, "Kaeden! She doesn't believe me!"

"Not my fault!"

Ignoring her older sister, she continued.

"No, but seriously. This really is about Barriss."

"What is there to know that I would possibly need to? I don't even know how you know about her."

"I do research," Miara said vaguely, before getting back on track.

"What was the last thing you heard about Barriss Offee?"

"I heard that she was being held in prison for twenty years to life sentence, and then shortly after that I heard she was dead."

"Heh, right, about that..."

Ahsoka went silent, mouth opening and eyes widening in surprise.

She looked over at Rex and Kanan for help, who looked just as shocked as she was.

"Yeah, um," Ezra interupted, looking confused.

"Who's Barriss Offee? Do you know her? Was she a Jedi? Why was she in prison? Is she still in prison?"

"Um, do you really want me to answer all that?" Miara questioned, and even through a comlink, everyone could tell that there was something she was trying to hide.

"Yeah!"

"Barriss Offee was a Padawan in the Jedi Order, but I didn't personally know her, in fact, I've never met her. So yes, she was a Jedi, but I'm not telling you why she was in prison. But... no, she isn't still there."

Ahsoka's head shot straight up and when she did speak, her voice was low and she had a hand where her lightsaber was.

"What? How did she get out?"

"Order 66 happened, and since she wasn't technically in the temple... She escaped unharmed. Now, relax, you're somewhere nobody knows of. The only possible way you'll be near her today is if one of the dinner guests were stupid enough to bring her."

"Oh, they'd better not be."


	48. “Rex?”

A/N: There may be spoilers. [sabinewrxn](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sabinewrxn)

"What?"

"I know it sounds stupid!" Ezra exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Uh, yeah!" Sabine exclaimed.

"You were with me!"

"She's not alive!"

"Who's not alive?"

Ezra turned around to see Rex standing at the doorway, frowning.

"Who's he talking about?"

"Ahsoka! She's alive!"

That only earned a disappointed sigh.

"Look, I want her to be alive as much as you do. You honestly don't know how much I want her to be, but it's just not... Possible."

"Oh yeah?"

"Don't dare him," Hera sighed, walking in as she looked down at a datapad as Zeb tried to look over her shoulder, which was hard because she was moving.

"Rex isn't daring me. I just need to go check on something."

He left the room and came back, wincing.

"Great. Just great. Who has something medical?"

"That's unspecific," a new voice said, walking in behind Hera.

Zeb stopped walking and glared.

"Who's this?"

"A friend of mine," Rex said with a smile, then smirked as he remembered something.

"Okay, that's good. Make sure I don't have to do anything."

"Someone needs something medical?" the new guy asked, reaching into a bag he had with him. "For what?"

"Oh, apparently Ahsoka neglected to tell me that she was hurt the whole time we were with each other."

The roll of gauze the guy managed to get out of his back fell to the floor as he looked over to Ezra hopefully.

"Ahsoka? She's alive?"

"Yes, she is."

"No, she isn't, Lux!" Rex yelled, startling most of the group.

Poor Lux looked so confused.

"Uh... I don't know who's right."

He picked up the roll of gauze and handed it back to Ezra, looking cautious of everyone as he walked toward the kitchen area to get something to eat.

Which would of gone fine, if you couldn't hear the unmistakable sound of a lightsaber being turned on.

Rex and Ezra ran toward the room, quickly trying to stop Lux from getting cut up by Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"Ahsoka!" Rex yelled, hoping to get her attention. "Stop it! He's a friend, I brought him onboard!"

"Even I promised not to do anything!" Zeb agreed, rushing into the room, the rest of the crew behind him.

Her gaze went from Lux, who she still had the lightsabers on, to Rex, who was trying to get her to put down said lightsabers.

She did, slowly putting them back, looking all around her in surprise.

"...Rex?"


	49. “Still?”

Part two to "Rex?" Hope you enjoy!

Ahsoka stared back at the two people who she's known since the Clone Wars. Two people who were best friends to her.

And now, after all that time, all the fighting she's had to do, she's with them both again.

"Rex..."

"It's been two years," he agreed to the words she left unspoken.

"Two years," she whispered, nodding as she brought him closer into a hug.

When they separated, Ezra motioned over to Lux before shrugging and saying, "Apparently this guy knows you?"

Ahsoka nodded as she walked a bit closer toward him.

"I'm sorry for... That."

"Getting ready to fight me?"

"Yeah, that. I didn't really recognize you."

"You don't say?" he responded in a sarcastic tone, almost rolling his eyes. "Pretty sure you were about to get in your original grip, actually."

"I was not!"

He didn't look convinced, simply shrugging.

"Uh, yeah you were."

"I wasn't!"

She looked over to Rex, who looked pretty startled by the fact that Ahsoka was right there, alive.

"Maybe you were? I don't really know, I was just trying to stop you."

"What was your grip called, Ahsoka? Shien?" Lux suddenly asked, looking thoughtful.

"It is, actually. How did you know that?"

"I do my research. Also I'm half convinced that you told me at one point."

"So, I stood here with my lightsabers out, and the first thing you think is, 'Oh, that's the grip she had when we knew each other.'"

"Pretty much."

"I'm not that predicable!"

"You are to me."

Her eyes widened slightly as she started to smile.

"Still?"

"Still."

They came closer again before Rex cleared his throat, interrupting them.

"Um, I think she still has the rest of the group to meet."

"Oh, right!" Ahsoka remembered, nodding. "I do have to go seethe Ghost crew. They're probably in the next room anyway."

Her smile widened as she looked over to Rex and Lux.

"Come with me?"


	50. A kid?

Quick A/N: For all those trying with all their might to avoid spoilers, this may not be the chapter to read for the moment. This is also set after Return of the Jedi... Enjoy!

"So, what do you think everyone will say?"

Sabine simply shrugged.

"They'll probably freak out when they see you again."

It was one of the rare days that everyone in the Ghost crew had a day that they could spend together, and having not seen Ezra for a while, he wondered how they would react.

And by a while, I mean years.

So naturally, he didn't expect to get a stick poked in his face as he came near the Ghost with Sabine and Ahsoka.

"Whoa, little guy! What's with the stick there?"

The kid stuck the stick out further.

"I'm not allowed to use weapons, I'm too young. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here to see Hera, Zeb, and whoever else he brought with him. Probably Kallus."

The kid seemed pretty suspicious.

"One second. Mom! There's an..."

"Ezra Bridger."

"Ezra Bridger here to see you!"

Hera nodded as she walked out of the Ghost to where her son was trying and failing at looking threatening, talking to Ezra.

She froze as she saw that it really was him, no tricks.

He seemed to stop what he was doing too and walked over to her, smiling. Ahsoka and Sabine did the same, but neither spoke.

"So. Makeup?"

"How is that the first thing you notice?" she laughed, nodding. "But yes."

"Hey, don't feel bad, the fact that Sabine's hair is super short and purple was the first thing I noticed when I saw her. And the fact that Ahsoka looked like a wise and cryptic Jedi Master in her robes was the first thing I noticed about her, too."

Then he looked beside him and shrugged, motioning to said former Jedi.

"Well, she still looks like that."

"There's someone I need you to meet."

He went quiet before he could start rambling, and nodded.

"Sure, Hera. Who is it?"

She bent down to match the kid from before's height and motioned to him.

"This is Jacen. Go on, introduce yourself. He's a friend, I promise."

"Alright... I'm Jacen Syndulla, hi."

"It works."

Ezra smiled slightly, not seeming to notice anything different.

"Well, nice to meet you, Jacen. You already know my name, so I probably shouldn't say it again."

Hera then stood up and grabbed Jacen's hand and started walking toward the Ghost.

"Oh, by the way, there are several people that don't know you're here yet. So come with us so you can say hi to everyone."

"Okay."

They were standing on the ramp of the ship before it fully hit him.

"Kriffing... You had a kid?"


	51. Jacen meets Cham.

A/N: Spoiler warning for the Star Wars Rebels finale. Enjoy!

"Thank you so much, Zeb! I was getting really nervous about coming back here. I mean, it's been at least five years."

He shrugged and smiled. "Not a problem. Oh, I brought Kallus with me too, if that's okay. He's never seen Ryloth before."

"I really don't mind."

"Well, that's good. Uhh, where's Sabine? I thought that she was coming here with us."

"She was. But she went off with Ahsoka somewhere and wouldn't tell me why," Hera responded.

"Wow, how helpful. That's so informative," he replied sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and picked Jacen up as Chopper lowered the Ghost's ramp.

The small group all headed off to Cham's office then, the littlest one of them holding onto Kanan's mask while Zeb held the Kalicori.

"My friends and I have to see Cham," Hera said as she walked over to the man standing near the door she needed to go through.

The man didn't look like he was going to move.

"What are all of your names, then?"

"Zeb Orellios."

"Do I have to-"

"Do it."

"I'm Alexander Kallus," the man relunctantly said.

"This is Chopper, Jacen, and I'm Hera Syndulla."

"Fine," the man at the door replied, walking away.

With that handled, the group relaxed.

They were all quiet until Zeb started laughing.

"What is it?" Jacen asked, frowning as the Lasat pointed at his hair.

"Sabine did your hair wrong. The green dye that's on your hair is dripping down your face and coming off. Hera, look!"

She did, then quickly got something to clean his face and hair up and even she was trying not to laugh.

"It's all... AHAHA LOOK AT HIM!" Zeb exclaimed, laughing more.

"What's going on here?"

The group froze at they looked over at the sudden appearance, the person they came to see in the first place.

"Hey, Jacen looks okay now, but all the hair dye is gone. His hair is brown again," Kallus said, motioning over to him.

Hera looked over and sighed slightly, reaching over to grab the Kalicori. She then handed it to Cham, who blinked down at it before smiling.

"How did you get it back?"

She didn't miss the way everyone tensed up before she could even answer.

"I didn't. Kanan did."

"That's great! Tell him thank you for me!"

"Uh... I will."

"Why isn't he here, anyway? And where's the Mando girl?"

"Hera," Zeb whispered, voice low and serious. "It's been five years. Did you seriously never tell him?"

She looked away, shaking her head.

"No."

"He's on a mission," Jacen said suddenly, causing everyone to look over at him.

"What?" Cham asked. He didn't expect the little boy to be there. After all, he didn't know he existed.

"He's on a mission. That's what my mom told me."

"Okay... Who are you?"

"I'm Jacen Syndulla, it's nice to meet you!"

"... You're who?"

"Oh no," Kallus whispered, Zeb nodding in agreement and Chopper beeping.

"You're who?" Cham repeated.

Then he looked over at Hera, who looked away nervously.

"I think we need to leave," Zeb said, starting to stand up. Once he was up, he dragged everyone but Jacen, Cham, and Hera with him.

"So. There's a child."

"There is," Hera nodded.

"That Kanan fellow, right?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "That's the one."

"He seems nice."

She couldn't help it anymore.

"Seemed."

"What?"

"Seemed," she repeated, frowning.

"Is he-"

"Gone. Kanan's gone."

"There's something else you aren't telling me."

"I... It's been five years. The Empire has been defeated and my crew are separated."

And when the little group came back to check on Hera a bit later, all they saw was father and daughter in a hug, with Jacen smiling next to them.


	52. Blueberry and Bean/End of Anakin

"I'm serious!"

"You aren't!" Sabine laughed, shaking her head at Ahsoka. "You really said that to another Jedi?"

"My Jedi Master, no less."

That just sent Sabine laughing harder.

"You were so sassy!"

"Well, it's not like I've never heard that before."

"Y'know, you're pretty fun to fly with. Even when we're on a mission to find Ezra."

Ahsoka gave a small smile, which widened as Sabine gave her own story about how she pranked someone back in the Imperial Academy years ago.

But the smile quickly faded as she suddenly felt a Force signature fade, along with a Force bond.

"Kriffing Force..."

She put a hand over her face and wiped away a few tears that threatened to come.

"No," she whispered. "No."

Taking a deep breath and remembering that she was flying and that she might be wrong, she focused on what she was doing.

Which would have worked if Ahsoka's bond with Anakin didn't suddenly seem connected again, for all of four seconds. Because after that, it snapped and broke for good.

He was gone.

"Sabine, you need to pilot."

"Sure, why?"

"Just... Please. Please do it."

"Alright."

They switched places and Sabine quickly became concerned when Ahsoka slumped into her seat and brought her knees up to her stomach, tears starting to fall.

She looked down at a monitor that had been beeping after it was discovered that they had a new lead on where Ezra was at.

"We're here."

She then landed the ship and left the cockpit for a second to go get her helmet, having a good feeling about the search this time.

The good feeling went away when she came back to see looking more upset then she's ever seen her.

She had to do something.

"Are you okay?"

Ahsoka looked over at her, then quickly tried to get out of her chair and grab her cloak.

"Yes. Sorry, let's go."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Ezra's down there. I can sense him."

"That's not why you were crying."

She simply put her cloak on and ignored Sabine, lowering the ramp and walking down it.

"What on- No! Don't ignore me!"

Sabine walked down the ramp, too. It didn't take long before she, quite literally, ran into Ezra.

The two fell down but got up again and didn't do anything for a while, just stared at each other.

"Your hair is purple. And super short," he pointed out.

"Would you believe me if I told you I got a big piece of gun in my hair and had to cut it?"

"No."

"Would you believe me if I told you it was because I wanted to find you but had no leads on how to do it, so cut it like this so I would stay determined to find you."

"Yes."

With that, the two figured out what to do, and gave each other a big hug.

"Told you he was here," Ahsoka said, walking over to the two once they separated.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra yelled, giving her a hug, too. "You're here!"

"You told me to find you, and I promised. And I kept it."

"Yes, you did!"

"How about we go home?" Sabine asked. "You missed quite a bit."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

She then clasped her hand with Ezra's and headed back up the ramp, with Ahsoka following close behind.


	53. Blueberry and Bean/End of Anakin part 2.

"Where are we going?"

"Like I said," Sabine shrugged, "Home."

"Well, the whole crew is home to me," Ezra responded. "Are we going to the Ghost?"

"Nope. Well, yeah, but not yet. We're meeting up with Hera and Jacen if they went with Zeb and Kallus today."

"Who's Jacen?"

She smirked and said nothing, just sat down in the pilot's seat, Ezra taking the one next to hers.

"This is so great! I get to see everyone again! Wait... Did everyone separate?"

"Kinda but not really. Not all of us live on the Ghost anymore but we see each other all the time anyway."

"I wonder what Zeb's gonna- Ouch!"

"Hey, you okay?" Sabine asked, looking a bit concerned, seeing that he was holding his head.

"Someone in the Force just passed. Strong in the light... But also the dark?"

"But how did that affect you?"

"I have the Force. I can sense these things."

"Wait... Ezra... Can all Force users do that?"

"Oh, yeah. Pretty sure of it, why?"

She simply nodded and didn't answer. "That would explain it..."

"Explain what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Ahsoka responded, taking the seat behind the two as the ship took off.

"Sabine, what's wrong?"

"Ez, it's noth-"

She didn't get to finish, because Ahsoka winced and held her head tight, causing both to look over at her.

"Ahsoka?"

"Ezra," she managed, shaking her head, "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, that's not gonna work. Oh, kriff, I can feel it too. Who was that?"

"They. It was two people."

"Sith?"

"...One of them."

"Who were they?"

Quietly, she answered, "Darth Sidious and Darth Vader."

The whole room went silent.

"The Emperor?" Sabine asked. "That much Force, no wonder both of your heads hurt!"

"Yeah, but mine doesn't seem to hurt as much as Ahsoka's," Ezra pointed out, sounding slightly confused.

"That's true. Wait, she said one of them was a Sith, what did she mean?"

"Maybe one of them turned good again last second?"

"Is that even possible?"

"With our lives, isn't everything? I didn't even know if you would find me, but here you are!" Ezra exclaimed. "Also, I was hardly even able to feel Vader when he died. How can- Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh?' What's wrong now?" Sabine asked.

"We're being kind of insensitive."

"How?"

"Uhh.. the whole Vader, Anakin thing."

"But he was evil in the end!"

"No," came Ahsoka's voice again, except that time she moved a bit closer so they could hear her clearer.

"He wasn't evil in the end. He turned back to the light, I don't know how or why, but he did. I know that much. And Ezra. You did feel Vader for a little bit but you couldn't sense him that well because the same time you did, I did."

"And you knew him, so obviously that kinda clouded my thinking. I didn't realize I sensed you, too. Okay, that actually makes a bit of sense."

"Now you're getting it. Also, I think we're here."

The trio looked out the window, and sure enough, there was a smiling Zeb who caught sight of the whole group and started cheering.

But it wasn't just Zeb. Kallus was standing beside him, rolling his eyes at Chopper. Hera was there, too, smiling down at a green haired child that was standing beside her.

Ezra couldn't help but grin.

This was his homecoming.

This was his family.

And he was finally home.

[sabinewrxn](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sabinewrxn) [AhsokaGosia2002](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AhsokaGosia2002)


	54. Anakin’s Life Day: Rebels edition.

A/N: This is likely set during Star Wars Rebels season 2, but the crew find out about Vader being Anakin in a different way. Enjoy!

"There's something wrong with Ahsoka."

"What makes you think so?" Kanan asked, not sounding very convinced.

"I'll tell- AH! Okay gotta go, I really don't need to get stabbed in a spar with an upset Togruta, so I'm gonna go!"

"Wait wha-"

Ezra had turned his comlink off before Kanan could get a clearer answer.

"What was that about?" Hera asked, looking slightly confused.

"I wish I knew."

******

"Left. No, Ezra. I said left."

"I am going left."

"Fine. ...You can't fight like that. You'd get killed in minutes, you need to fix it."

"Then how?!" Ezra sighed a bit before he picked up his lightsaber, which he had thrown on the floor earlier, and got back to work.

Ahsoka simply frowned and sat there, watching him fight a reprogrammed droid.

It didn't take long for her quietness to make him suspicious.

He took a deep breath before going into a grip which he had been practicing, Shien, and sliced the droid's head off.

He looked rather proud of himself in that moment, and he wouldn't mind if he had to admit it.

After still hearing no response, he turned back around to see that Ahsoka was still there, she hadn't left. She saw him switch into the grip she most preferred, especially when she was younger; she just didn't comment on it.

So Ezra thought for a second before smiling and switching into a known stance; Anakin Skywalker's.

What he was trying to accomplish didn't happen. Ahsoka was still sitting there silent, except this time she looked a bit upset.

"Hey, what's up with you today?"

"There's nothing 'up' with me, I'm okay."

"Hmm. I'd believe that if I've never met you. But fortunately, I did, and I know you're lying. Just tell me, maybe I can help?"

She simply shrugged at that before rubbing at one of her eyes slightly, sniffling a bit, and walking away.

Ezra groaned as he pulled out his comlink.

"Yeah, I was right. There's a problem, Kanan."

"With you?"

"I don't think so. I told you, something's wrong with Ahsoka."

"And I heard you. You never elaborated on that though, you hung up."

"Right. Yes, I did. Sorry."

"It's alright. Now, do you know why she's upset?"

"Mm, no. I did her grip while fighting and she went silent but was otherwise okay, she was a bit angry today, and once I used Anakin Skywalker's-"

"Wait, stop there. What about Anakin Skywalker?"

"I was using his grip. I waiting for her to say something, so I looked back and she started sniffling, then she got up and walked away. I don't know what I did!"

"What's happening?" Asked Rex with a slight frown as he walked in.

"Why do you automatically assume that something went wrong?"

"What did you do."

"I don't know!"

"That... Was very vague."

"I know, I know. Long story short, I was sparring with Ahsoka and she started sniffling and ran away. But she won't tell me what's wrong, so I don't know!"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, she's probably not gonna tell you. We have to guess. What were you doing before she left?"

"I just said this. I was using Anakin Skywalker's grip. I picked it up off some holograms and thought it would impress her to see that I could do it."

"Wait. What's today?"

"Does... Does that matter?"

"Yes," Kanan and Rex chorused.

"Well, for what I know, there's nothing going on to- whoa!"

Before Ezra could finish his sentence, however, his hand slipped and turned on the Holonet.

Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One, would have had a Life Day today! I'mnot entirely sure how old he would be now, but can we all take a second to respect the former-

Rex turned off the Holonet before it could continue.

"Is that-"

"Bad? Yeah."

Turning to Kanan, he then asked where Ahsoka was. The response was simply a shrug. Ezra frowned a bit and pointed out the door, then followed Rex as he started away.

"Wait, Rex. What happened with this... Anakin? And I mean, exactly. No sugar-coating."

"I don't know," he responded honestly. "I've been told he was dead, but I never believed it. He's gotten out of situations just as crazy as Order 66, just with less people around."

He then stopped in front of a door, stopped talking, and nodded.

"If this is bad, don't come in with me. I'll be right back."

As he entered the door, Kanan and Ezra didn't hear much. Only a few words.

"He was-"

"I know."

"And now he's-"

"Dead?"

"No. Worse."

"Yeah, I don't think we're going in there," Ezra mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Not dead? I knew it!"

That obviously came from Rex.

"Rex. Stay calm when I tell you this."

"I'm in here to comfort you, Ahsoka!"

"Well, that's nice, but you knew him just as much and you're just as upset as I am. So please shut up and let me tell you something."

That's where there was just silence.

That is, until Kanan and Ezra could hear a loud, "WHAT?!"

When Rex exited the room, the duo made the smart move of backing away from him, because he looked mad.

Once he calmed down, he must have realized something, because he started cursing under his breath and marched back into the bedroom.

Then he marched back out a few minutes later, with a sniffly, puffy eyed Ahsoka.

"Move."

That's all he really had to say.

"Where are they going?" Sabine asked, walking over.

"I... I have no idea."

"Everyone, get in here!" Rex suddenly commanded, looking serious. Relunctantly, they all did so.

"We have news."

Glancing at Ahsoka, he shook his head.

"I have news. The reason Ahsoka is so upset today is because it's Anakin Skywalker's life day... And I was just informed that he's now Darth Vader."

Everyone went silent, staring at Rex.

"Come again?" Ezra asked.

"Anakin Skywalker turned into Darth Vader. Today's his life day."

"Wait," Kanan said quietly. "That's why!"

"What's why?"

"Earlier, remember? Sparring? You thought something was going on."

"Right!" Ezra agreed. "Ahsoka?"

"...Yes?"

"Definitely it," whispered Kanan. "She was crying."

"What did you want to ask me?"

He looked around, then grabbed her arm and walked out of the room.

Rex frowned again and debated following them.

"Is this what upset you today?" Kanan asked once himself and Ahsoka were alone.

"Yeah. The whole Anakin thing."

"Well, that does make some sense."

She scoffed a bit at that, nodding. "Yeah, that's what I was saying."

"Are you okay? In general, I mean."

"Are you?"

"Ahsoka, today isn't about me."

"It's not about me, either! It's not my life day."

"True. But we all care about you, so it's important that you're alright. And did you see Rex out there? I honestly thought he was going to stun somebody."

"He wouldn't."

"He would. He was furious."

"Well, yeah. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about Vader today."

"At least today isn't when you figured it out, too."

Ahsoka didn't answer that.

Kanan shook his head and groaned at that. "You figured this all out today?! This guy was your master and you figure this Vader thing out today, which I'm going to guess you usually would spend together, and you're over here thinking that today isn't about you.

"I mean, it's about Anakin, sure. It's his life day and all, but geez! If this is your way of celebrating, don't let me join you."

"I promise I'm not."

"I didn't think so. But you could."

"What?"

"You could celebrate it, Ahsoka. Like old times, maybe. Just, you know, minus the person... Maybe not like old times."

"Nothing ever is. Like old times, I mean," Ahsoka sighed. "But I like your idea. What did you have in mind?"

******

"Happy life day, Knight Skywalker," Kanan said a bit later, sitting down alongside Captain Rex, Ahsoka, and a collection of pictures, cupcakes, and holograms. "Even though I didn't know you that well."

He picked up a cupcake and lit a candle.

"Happy life day, General Skywalker," Captain Rex said aloud. "Even though you probably can't hear me. Well, actually, you might be able to with the Force, for all I know."

He picked up a cupcake and turned to Ahsoka, who signalled for him to wait before eying a certain holocron, and nodded.

"Hi," she whispered. Then, looking at Rex and Kanan, continued a bit later. "Anakin, if you can hear me... Just stay safe, will you? Don't wreck too much havoc. Don't scrap any droids without me."

She picked up a cupcake and lit a candle, smiling sadly as she set it beside her, turning to look over at Rex.

"Play it."

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were standing there talking to a young girl, looking slightly confused. What's this kid doing here?

Both men were on the same page on things. That is, until she turned to Anakin.

"No, Master Yoda was very specific. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker is to supervise my Jedi training...

"I'm your new Padawan."


	55. Jedi Have Love Lives.

A/N: This is an AU in which the whole Barriss thing still happened but Ahsoka didn't leave the order, and that Anakin doesn't end up being Darth Vader. This is set in the Clone Wars, enjoy!

"They're setting me up."

"Pirates, I'm guessing. Ooh, probably Hondo," was Anakin Skywalker's response to what his Padawan said. He didn't even question it.

"No. Not pirates."

"Probably a senator. The youngest one, maybe?"

"No! Let me ex-"

"Well, I'm running out of guesses here, Snips."

"You weren't supposed to be guessing in the first place, you just didn't let me explain."

"Alright, alright." Anakin then set down the piece of... Something he was holding. "What's the problem?"

"The council knows I'm still iffy about them, so they're trying to get me to make more friends my age, and it's going horribly."

"Sounds like they're trying to get you to go on a date." 

"That's what I'm saying! They're setting me up. I thought they didn't even like people being in relationships."

"Oh, they don't. But technically they just don't want anyone to form attachments. Which is a bit too late, anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Plo has a father/daughter attachment to you of sorts, Mace had one with Depa but wouldn't admit it, and vice versa, Obi-Wan and I have an attachment to each other and you, I have a separate one, and you do too. So really, for all the council says, they're accidental matchmakers."

"Wait," Ahsoka frowned, "What do you mean I have one?"

"To me and Obi-Wan, obviously."

"Yes, obviously. But you said a separate one."

"Did I? I guess I did. I'm talking about that senator kid. You like him."

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!"

He simply crossed his arms and shrugged. "Fine, you don't have to admit it."

"Hey hey hey, you have one too!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your separate attachment. It's Padme, isn't it?"

He sighed and nodded. "Guess we're talking about this. You knew two weeks ago, didn't you? When you were about to leave?"

"I knew about you two long before that. I knew about a year ago."

"Ahsoka, did you tell anyone?"

She shook her head, "Not a single one, I promise you."

He looked very relieved at that. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

*****

Out of all the people that could have tried to get the council to take down the attachment law, a very angry teenage senator was not very expected.

So Anakin was very confused when he got a knock on his door at around eight o'clock at night.

"I need your help with something."

"Uh, hi there. What's the problem?"

He looked around really quickly before turning back to Anakin.

"Can I come in so we can discuss this?"

"Sure..."

Once both people were inside the room and the door was shut, Lux spoke up.

"This might not make any sense to you and you'll probably try to stop me, but I want to take down the Jedi's attachment law."

"I want to, too."

"I- wait, what?"

"I want to, too," Anakin repeated. "But the council is already suspicious of my close friend Padme and I, so if either one of us tried, that would go badly. And I don't know how well sending Obi-Wan in would work.

"I want you to try, but I don't want you going in front of the council to shut their rule down alone."

"Fine with me. Also, do you have any particular proof I can use that would prove that the rule is useless."

"Oh, yes. My droids, padawan, friend, and I have a lot of dirt on these people about love and attachments. Jedi have love lives, too. Just secret ones."

"Good!" Lux replied cheerfully, eager to get started.

"Now," Anakin began, trying to hide his smirk as he handed over some papers, "I want you to go with Ahsoka to talk with the council. And if none of them agree with you guys on this, I will personally fight them."

"So I'm assuming I shouldn't tell them that."

"No, they probably already know that, Obi-Wan especially. Take Ahsoka with you tomorrow morning, and bring my droid with you two."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

******

The next day, Anakin was talking to Padme over the comlink about something when he heard Obi-Wan, looking slightly surprised, walk in.

"Anakin, what did you do?"

The younger man looked up and shrugged before looking back down to his comlink again.

"I didn't do anything recently, so you should probably be specific."

"The children are going insane."

"How is that my fault? I've been here for hours."

"I can confirm that," came Padme's voice. "He sent Ahsoka and her friend off, and that's all I know."

"Oh no," Anakin groaned. "Was the council being normal rude about the attachment or extra rude? Because like I told Lux yesterday, I'll personally fight, about this."

"Attachment thing?"

"Lux thought he could change the rule. Wait a second. Obi-Wan, they've been gone an hour too late. Do you know where they are?"

"Probably right behind me, yelling."

"That's it, I'll per-"

Before he could do that, he heard loud footsteps and yelling approach his door.

Wait, that wasn't yelling. That was... Cheering?

Anakin opened the door, expecting to see the two teenagers he sent off earlier. He did see them, but he also saw a small group of younglings, Saw Garrera, Riyo Chuchi, Caleb Dume, and a few more kids.

"Uh, what's this?"

"We gathered more people," Ahsoka explained. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"WE WON!"

"You... Come again?"

"The council actually listened to us," Lux said, sounding only slightly calmer then Ahsoka was.

"It was great!" Katooni exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. "They officially cancelled the rule in the middle of the meeting, when it was realized that almost everyone was against it."

"They did a majority rule!" Petro added, just as excited as Katooni was, "And majority thought the rule was a bunch of-"

"Petro!"

"Sorry! A majority thought the rule was a bunch of junk, that's what I meant to say."

"So," Anakin began, "You're all telling me that the attachment rule is gone, and we can love anyone we want to?"

"Yeah!" several happy voices answered him.

He went silent for a second, then nodded and walked out.

"PADME!"

"I HEARD!" she screamed back.

"AHH!"

"AHHH!"

"I'M TOTALLY GOING TO MATCHMAKE LUX AND AHSOKA!" Anakin told her.

"Do it! Also, are you on a mission right now?"

"Nope! If you want to come, please do! We're all at the temple right now."

"I'm coming, I'll be there soon!"

*****

The next morning...

"Hey, where's Ahsoka?" asked Padme, pointing down at the sleeping bags full of Jedi and young senators.

"Probably trying to duel with a group of Padawans like last week," Anakin replied. "Told her not to, she didn't listen."

Before he could get a response, a few of the kids woke up and walked out of the room, while a few others instead chose to walk over to talk to him.

"Hey, where's Padawan Tano?" Petro asked with a yawn, before grabbing a nearby piece of fruit that Ganodi tossed to him.

"And where's Lux?" Katooni asked.

"Probably together," Padme said casually.

Anakin closed his eyes to sense something, then grinned and nodded.

"Yes, definitely."


	56. After Mortis.

Ahsoka Tano had no idea what went wrong on her last mission.

They met some weird beings, she got captured by one of them, and after that, she didn't really know.

But it was driving her crazy.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different.

"Come on, Ahsoka," Anakin said, trying to get her out of bed, "You have to go train with the other Padawans today, Master Windu's orders."

"I don't want to train with them."

"Why?"

"I don't like them, and they don't like me. Can't I go with the younglings instead?"

"No. Go with the padawans, Ahsoka."

Teasing him now, she responded with, "But you don't really wanna leave me, do you, Skyguy?"

She thought she'd get an answer along the lines of, "'Course I don't, Snips, but you gotta go defeat the kids."

What she got was a somewhat smile and a, "Don't want to leave you, Ahsoka, but I'd rather not get Mace mad at me if I go."

What was that? Ahsoka wondered. Not very Anakin like.

"Well, fine then. I'll see you later, right?"

There was the Anakin smile.

"You better."

******

"So, nobody would spar with me."

Anakin didn't seem to notice that his padawan was back; he was talking to Padme over the comlink.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"It was worse! Padme, it was such a bad mission."

"Well, what happened?"

He simply scoffed. "Where do I even begin? Oh, I know where. With my padawan turning against me and trying to stab both Obi-Wan and I."

"Wait. Ahsoka turned to the dark side?!"

"Shh, Padme! We don't know who could be listening in! And it's not like she did it on purpose, it's a long story..."

"Please tell me nothing else happened that upset you, Ani."

"Well, turns out Ahsoka hates the nickname I gave her."

"I said don't tell me," was the grumpy reply.

"Bit too late for- oh no."

"Oh no, what?"

When Anakin turned around, Ahsoka was gone.

******

She took off running.

"What's going-" her friend Barriss tried to ask, but got interrupted.

"What's wrong with her?" Plo Koon asked, sounding slightly surprised as he walked over with Yoda.

"I don't know," the Padawan replied. "She didn't say anything, just took off past me."

"Hiding from something, she is?" Master Yoda asked.

"Probably, but I don't know. Wait, Master Skywalker is coming over here, too. Maybe he knows."

"Skywalker, upset, your apprentice is," Yoda stated bluntly as the Jedi Knight ran over, barely stopping.

"Yes, I know. I have to go get her. Bye!"

He took off running, too, with the trio looking on with confusion spreading their faces.


	57. “That’s my master.”

The war had been won.

Rebels of all species got together on Endor shortly after the battle, of which the second Death Star was destroyed.

People were so happy that they could hardly stand it!

...That is, all but three people.

Luke Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Captain Rex stood off a bit away from the others, watching their friends dance and celebrate.

"So," Luke eventually said.

"So," Ahsoka repeated with a sigh. "You defeated him?"

"Vader? Yes."

She simply looked away from him and over at Rex, who was sitting beside her, and nodded.

"Alright. Thanks for telling me."

"I don't think you're understanding me. If you're implying that I'm the reason he's dead... I'm not. The Emperor killed him."

"What? The Emperor did it?" Rex questioned.

"Yes. Anakin saved me."

"Don't you mean-"

"No," Luke said firmly, shaking his head. "Anakin saved me. He turned back to the light."

"I... I thought so," Ahsoka mumbled. "I just wasn't sure of it. I felt something... switch, in the Force. Everything became a bit brighter. But... He's really gone now, isn't he?"

"Yes, somewhat. Vader is dead and gone, and so is Anakin, but in completely different ways. I don't think that's exactly what you were asking, though."

"They're completely different people."

"That they are," Luke mumbled, turning away slightly to stare at the fire in front of him.

He didn't notice anything interesting happen until Rex's eyes went wide and he stared at something, or someone, nearby.

He looked up and saw three force ghosts: Master Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker.

The last of the Jedi simply looked at Ahsoka, Rex, and Luke with what could only be described as pride.

Oh, was he proud of them.

And with that, he simply smiled and faded away.

A/N: Hey guys! I'll try to have a longer chapter out next time, it's just late and I'm tired but I really wanted to write this.


	58. Marvel/SWR crossover.

[AhsokaGosia2002](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AhsokaGosia2002) I know this took me forever to do but here it is now? (Set after Thor Ragnarok but not Infinity War compliant, set during season 4 of Star Wars Rebels)

"Where on Earth are we?"

"Uh, who are you?" A girl with bright hair and clothes asked.

"Who are YOU?"

"Sabine." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I don't think you're here on purpose, so sit tight. What are all of your names?"

"I'm Peter," he said. "Nice to meet you?"

"And the rest of you?"

"Sam Wilson."

"Bucky Barnes."

"Steve Rogers."

"Tony Stark."

"Natasha Romanov."

"Wanda Maximoff."

"Bruce Banner."

"Clint Barton."

"Thor Odinson."

"Stephen Strange."

"Okay," Sabine said. "I'm going to go get someone, sit tight."

The second she left, everyone started talking.

"Why am I even HERE?" Clint asked. "I was just home with my kids, and now we're... Somewhere."

"Good question," Tony said, sighing. "Where on Earth are we?"

"Not on Earth," said a voice from behind him. A teenage boy stood there, looking at them skeptically.

"Oh please not again," Bruce groaned, Thor patting his shoulder as if that helped anything.

"I have... So many questions," the teenager said. "Why does he have a metal arm? Why is he in some weird suit? Why is he the only kid in the group? Why are her hands glowing?"

"Wanda, stop it," Steve scolded. "These people haven't done anything wrong to us."

"No we haven't, and I'm Ezra. Nice to meet you all and how are you here?"

"Probably him," Bucky said, pointing at Stephen. "Or her," he pointed at Wanda.

"Is that what happens when her hands glow?"

"Do we want to know?" Sabine asked.

Several people yelled out, "No!" Throughout the room.

"What's going on here?" a new voice asked. Considering by the way Sabine and Ezra tensed up, there was going to be trouble.

A/N: Please request things!


	59. The Color White.

A/N: This is set before Star Wars Rebels season 2, and before anyone in the crew knows that Ahsoka was a Jedi.

"Behind me, behind me!"

"No, go to the left!" 

"I am going to the left!" 

It was a supply run gone wrong. They were ambushed almost as soon as they got the crates loaded on board.

Having not known that there was any Stormtroopers or anything, really, considering they were in a desert, most of them were severally under prepared.

Sabine only had one of her guns, Kanan left his lightsaber on board and didn't have the time to go get it, Ezra still couldn't fully use his lightsaber and only had his little zapper, leaving only Zeb and Hera actually armed.

Or so they thought.

"Specter 6 is down!" Hera called out. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" the boy protested, trying to get back up on his feet.

"No," Kanan said, gently pushing him back down again, "If you try to fight again now, you're going to get worse."

"This is a freaking mess," Sabine stated angrily. "We're not getting out of this unharmed."

"Hate to say it, but she's right." 

"I can only do so much when the rest of you can't do anything," Zeb grumbled.

Ahsoka looked up at the fight and at the crew around her. She looked up at the sky with a sigh, before she called out for Kanan.

She had a plan.

"Ka- specter 1. Block Specter 6."

"I'm already doing that."

"Good. Keep doing that."

"Wait what are you doing?"

Her only response was to turn on her bright white lightsabers and rush into the fight.

The crew weren't the only ones surprised. The Stormtroopers, all of who had seen a Jedi before, turned to look at each other and whispered.

"Wait, who's this?"

"Is... Is she with the group?"

"Heck yeah, now this is interesting!"

"Lightsabers are white?!"

"Whoa."

The battle quickly turned. The Stormtroopers were very unprepared. The last thing they expected was another Jedi.

As soon as the Ghost crew was on the ship and away from the desert, Sabine spoke up to the still stunned group.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say... What the actual heck was that?"


	60. The Color Green.

A/N: This is the second part to The Color White. Enjoy!

The Ghost Crew were wide eyed, jaws dropped and still dead silent as they watched Ahsoka casually turn off and set down her lightsaber as if it was no big deal.

"What?"

"What do you mean?!"

"How are you so calm?"

"We're losing our minds over here!" Ezra yelled out.

Ahsoka looked at him, then nodded. "I can tell."

"That doesn't answer any of my questions, you know!"

"We have lots!" Sabine chimed in.

"I have a list!"

"We have a list!"

"Plus," Zeb said, much calmer than the rest. "That thing we were told that all Jedi Knights are dead except for Kanan and Ezra? That's apparently a lie."

"That was never correct. Remember, Ezra's an apprentice."

"So?"

"So, he doesn't fully count yet."

Ezra huffed. "I count!"

She shook her head at him. "No. You're still a Padawan." Then she tilted her head at him. "Are... Are you even old enough to be a padawan?"

"How old is the normal age?"

"Around sixteen, last I checked."

"Oh."

"I don't think you're even old enough to be a Padawan, are you?"

"Yes! Well... Kanan thinks I am!"

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head at him.

"Yeah, well, Kanan's not here."

"What about me?" Kanan asked, walking back into the room.

Ezra pointed. "She says that I'm not actually old enough to be a Padawan."

"You're not."

"Wha-"

"But it's not like we're going by the former rules, now are we?"

Seeing Hera smile lovingly at Kanan, which he didn't see, Ahsoka grinned at him.

"Yeah, you certainly aren't."

"Exactly! ...Wait, you're implying something here, aren't you?"

"Me? No. Of course not."

Kanan laughed. "Has anyone ever told you how bad of a liar you are?"

"Not really, no. You trying to give it a go?"

"Pretty mu-"

"OKAY," Sabine interrupted loudly, rolling her eyes at the two adults. "So, Kanan isn't the only Jedi here apparently. That's what we were talking about."

"We were," agreed Ahsoka. "However, I'm not actually a Jedi, so... It's still just Kanan at the moment."

Zeb blinked at her for a few seconds in absolute disbelief. "You show up with a lightsaber, cream the stormtroopers, then try to tell us that you aren't a Jedi?!"

She paused, then nodded. "Yeah."

"HOW THE ACTUAL-"


	61. Get Back Out Of Her Life.

A/N: In which Anakin never turned to the darkside, (the Empire is still a thing, just minus Vader,) and goes on a casual outing with The Ghost Crew+ Ahsoka... Which doesn't end out so casual.

"Ahsokaaa!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at Ezra, who was attempting to grab at something.

"Can I please? Please?"

"Do you actually have money for that?"

He nodded. "Of course I do!"

She squinted at him, then looked over at Zeb.

"Does he?"

Zeb thought for a minute. "I don't think so."

Ahsoka sighed. "I'm not letting you steal something that you can just save up some money to afford."

The teenager pouted slightly. "Old habits die hard?"

She rolled her eyes. "Try telling me next time, maybe."

"Anyway!" he said a half second later, bouncing his way along. "What's so great about Coruscant, anyway? I've never been here before."

"You haven't been anywhere before," Sabine mumbled. "You need to get out more."

"You go to the exact same places I do!"

"Yeah, but I do more."

"You say, as you do the same thing I'm doing!"

"Yeah, but I'm still older than you, so I get to do more."

"Yeah, but I'm cooler than you."

Sabine glared. "Cooler my a-"

"Hey, language!" Kanan called out.

"English, Kanan!"

"Just taking no prisoners with your sass today, are you?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin immiediately scoffed and began scrolling through his datapad.

"You're one to talk."

Ahsoka decided to ignore that.

"Heck no I'm not," Sabine answered her.

"Bad day?"

"Bad week! For instance, Zeb-"

"Don't bring me into whatever this is about!" Zeb protested, glaring. "I don't need the grumpiness on me."

"Where do you think I got it from?"

Kanan glared at Anakin, who looked about ready to laugh.

"Hey," Kanan scolded Sabine. "Play nice. You're being really snippy today."

"No I'm no-"

Anakin, Kanan, and Ahsoka in unison chorused, "Yes, you are."

Then all calmly went back to what they were doing.

That was, until Anakin stared wide eyed at his datapad and nearly dropped it.

"What the fu-"

"If I can't curse, neither can you!" Sabine interrupted. "Now that I've said that, what's the matter?"

"I already know the answer I'm going to get on this, but I'll ask it anyway. Who here has heard of Barriss Offee?"

Three hands went up, excluding his own.

He nodded, expecting at least that many. "That's what I thought- wait Ahsoka, raise your hand, you're included in this specifically."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at him.

"Great! Now that I'm continuing, I'd like to state this for the record-"

"What record?" Ezra asked.

"Um. Written records? I don't know, just pay attention to me. I'd like to state for the record that I'm just now figuring out about this, for one."

"And for two?"

"That I'm gonna rip her to shreds!" Anakin said, a bit too enthusiastically, judging by the confused and/or concerned looks being thrown at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, how about we not rip people to shreds!"

"But this one deserves it!"

"Okay," Hera interrupted. "Now, what's the actual news?"

Anakin looked down at his datapad again.

"You know how the Empire are true idiots?"

"Yes."

"They just released Barriss from prison. She's on Coruscant now."


	62. Don’t Freak Out.

A/N: Part 2 to Get Back Out Of Her Life. Enjoy!

"I... I think I heard you wrong."

Anakin looked concerned. "I wish you did. But if you actually did, I'll repeat it."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Yeah no, please don't."

"Please do," Ezra protested. "Who's Barriss Offee? Was she a Jedi?"

There was a brief silence between the three, in which Anakin and Ahsoka kept giving each other looks and elbowing each other.

"OW! Yeah yeah okay, I'll take this one," Anakin said. "Gather around children, I'm going to tell a story."

"I'm eighteen," Sabine pointed out.

"Fine. Gather around, everyone! So, to start off this story and answer Ezra's question, yes, Barriss was a Jedi."

"Was?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah. See, she betrayed the Jedi order. She was responsible for a bombing in the Jedi temple..."

"There's more, isn't there?"

"Yes. She fra-"

"I think I know this one!" Sabine called out. "....Wait. I know this one."

Her gaze switched from Anakin to Ahsoka, then back to Anakin, then stayed on Ahsoka.

"Wait. Oh. OH!"

"Get any louder, could you?" Ahsoka hissed out, angrily. "Quiet down!"

Sabine made a face, then nodded slowly.

"Right. I'm sorry."

"Wait, so Barriss framed Ahsoka for something she didn't do?" Ezra wondered, not getting the memo to be quiet.

At least half of the group turned to glare at him.

Then Kanan, ever so casually said, "Hey, so, this might explain why I sensed we were being followed."

Everyone at once turned to stare at him, wide eyed.

"And you didn't think," Anakin began, voice low and angry, "That it would be a good idea to maybe, I don't know, tell us?"

"...I just did-"

"Do not turn around," Ahsoka interrupted suddenly, in a tone probably way too calm for the topic. "Let's get up and go."

Sabine quickly looked behind her, then stopped. "Oh... Yeah maybe we should go!"

"Wait, what?" Ezra asked, once again not getting the memo, and went to turn around and confront the person staring at them.

The crew watched as he got up from his seat and tried to head off.

Ahsoka and Anakin groaned as they ran after the kid...

And ran smack into Barriss Offee.


	63. Past Meet Present.

A/N: This is part 3 of Get Back Out Of Her Life. Enjoy!

There was a long, tense silence.

"I'm seeing things, I'm seeing things, tell me that I'm seeing things."

Anakin made a face, shaking his head at Ahsoka. "Nope. Wish you were. Let's go, let's just turn around and-"

Then Ezra, sweet, innocent, stupid Ezra who was determined to fix things he couldn't, walked up to Barriss.

"Hi! I'm-"

"No no no, Ezra shut up!" Ahsoka told him, cursing under her breath as she ran up to the two.

She grabbed Ezra's arm to pull him away, glaring.

"Don't be stupid," she whispered. "This woman is a known murderer. Do you really want to talk to her?"

He crossed his arms. "Doesn't that mean we shouldn't get on her bad side?"

"I'm already on it. We're getting up and leaving. You can be stupid another day."

"I'm not being stupid!"

"Yeah, you are. Now, let's go."

Ezra groaned, loudly. "But Ahsoka-"

"Shut. Up."

A voice from behind them, Barriss', interrupted them.

"What did you say?"

Ezra finally seemed to get the memo. "Um, I didn't say anything. Maybe you heard someone else?"

"It's possible," Kanan agreed, grabbing on to Ezra's arm in case they needed to get away fast.

It looked like they might need to, judging by the recognizion on Barriss' face as she looked over the group.

"...Anakin Skywalker?"

Anakin looked strangely relieved. "Hell yeah, that's me!"

Then, quietly, to Ahsoka, "Better her recognize me then you."

She nodded. "I'm in full-"

"...Oh my gosh. Ahsoka."

Anakin winced. "Spoke too soon, now get behind me."

"Get the kids behind you."

"I'm eighteen!" Sabine protested.

Both adults glared at her. "Not the time!"

She nodded and got behind Anakin, dragging Ezra with her.

"Why are we doing this?"

"She's armed."

"So are we, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka tried not to snap at him. "Yes, but we're also not murderers killing people just because. So yeah, there's a difference."

Ezra made a face in response before answering.

"...This isn't going to end well, is it?"


	64. Maybe the kids should go home!

A/N: This is part 4 of Get Back Out Of Her Life! Should I just stop with this? Either way, hope you all enjoy the chapter!

"Ahsoka Tano."

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and acted way more confident than she actually was.

"Yeah, that's my name. Which you already know. We done here?"

Anakin shook his head. "Good luck on that one."

Then suddenly, Ahsoka leaned over toward Anakin. "Hey, you're armed still, right?" she asked quietly.

"Got a lightsaber and a comlink with me."

"What's a comlink gonna do right now? What are we gonna do with it right now, throw it at her? Because as satisfying as that would be, it's not gonna help anything."

He stared at her. "We're in Coruscant."

She looked around them. "No shit."

"Which means I can call Obi-Wan out of a not really that important meeting, and get him to come down here as soon as humanly possible!"

"...Oh. Right."

"Even I knew that," Kanan mumbled. Ahsoka looked ready to slap him. Ezra must have been ready to tell, because he walked over and stood in between Ahsoka and Kanan.

"No fighting."

"But-"

"No. Fighting."

"But-"

"Ahsoka!"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't actually hit anyone.

Then there was a long, awkward silence as Barriss and Ahsoka realized they had no idea what to say or do.

Well, they knew what they wanted to do. But Ezra had just said no fighting.

"Well this is awkward," Kanan mumbled, as if nobody could tell.

"I swear I'm gonna slap somebody today, I'm so annoyed, and if you don't stop talking then it's going to be you. Got it?"

"What the heck, I didn't do anything!"

"You're being annoying. Stop it."

"What- I didn't do anything!"

"I heard you the first time! Just stop talking, please! I have a bit of a bigger issue to deal with, here!"

"I'm an issue?" Barriss asked as innocently as she could.

All eyes turned to her, most glaring.

"Oh, can it with that innocent look before I make you."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise. I've fought you before, remember?"

"And I won, remember?"

Ahsoka shrugged, as if that's a insignificant detail. "Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn't matter, I can beat you now. In fact, I'd like to."

"Oh? Well-"

"BEAT HER UP, AHSOKA!"

Ezra turned to glare at Anakin, who was the one who had spoken.

"I just said no fighting!"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to see Ahsoka kick her ass."

Ezra sighed disappointedly, yet didn't stop Anakin from chanting.

He looked insanely pleased with himself, even when several people turned to glare at him.

When they did, he only shrugged.

"Oh well. I regret nothing."

"Yeah, well, I do," said Barriss, so quietly only the two people closest to her actually heard her.

"That doesn't make anything better. That doesn't change anything."

"I know that, just hear me out!"

"I'm done with this. I'm done with you. Bye."

Ahsoka walked off then, the rest of the crew following behind her.

And Anakin just looked proud...

(Even though he still wanted to see Ahsoka crush her.)


	65. Ahsoka Is Very Done.

A/N: Hey all, this is part 5 to Get Back Out Of Her Life! Hope you all enjoy!

"Hera?"

Ahsoka turned around just slightly, while keeping her eyes mostly on Barriss, to address Hera.

"Please get the kids out of here."

"For the third time-" Sabine tried to say, and was yet again interrupted.

"Sabine and Ezra, please leave."

"But-" the two teens protested in unison.

Ahsoka looked at them, then thought for a few seconds.

"I'm sure you've seen worse. We're all fighting hard on a daily basis, after all. Right?"

Kanan nodded, yet squinted at her in suspicion. "You aren't gonna scare these two half to death, right?"

"I won't even use my lightsaber in front of them.... Today."

"Can I please be included in the conversation?" grumped Barriss.

Sabine started laughing as she realized just why Ahsoka was trying to get her and Ezra away.

She laughed louder when Barriss started to look even more confused.

"Trust me, you'll be a part of the conversation."

Ahsoka ignored this and nudged Anakin and Hera in silent conversation. She seemed to like whatever response she got, as she grinned.

"Excellent."

Ezra inched away. "You know what, maybe I don't need to-"

He was immediately interrupted, this time by the sound of Anakin cheering.

"YEAH! KEEP IT UP, AHSOKA!"

The blue haired boy looked pretty confused until he looked over at Barriss, who was then on the ground, and Ahsoka, who was high fiving Anakin, who looked very proud.

Then it hit him on what happened.

Ahsoka had slapped Barriss in the face.

And she looked like she wouldn't be regretting it any time soon.

"I should have done that ten minutes ago," she said, smiling slightly.

Anakin was still cheering a bit.

But come on, who could blame him?

By the looks of it, certainly not the crew.


	66. Valentine’s Day With Anakin Skywalker.

A/N: You can all probably tell, but this is set during the Clone Wars. Hope you enjoy!

Valentine's Day would not be a thing you'd expect Jedi to celebrate.

Since, you know, that's against their rules and all.

So sneaking around was a bit difficult for Anakin, but it was even more difficult now that he had a fifteen year old Padawan that he was supposed to be looking out for.

"I thought the whole climbing out the window and trying to sneak out thing would be for someone younger than you."

He barely heard a quiet and surprised "Ahsoka!" And almost fell out of said window.

Key word: Almost. He somehow managed to make it back inside safely, quickly shutting it after that.

"So, why are you sneaking around in broad daylight?" Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Isn't this more of a night time thing?"

"Shouldn't he be not sneaking around at all?" Barriss asked calmly. "And do I even want to know why?"

"I do!"

"Nobody is knowing anything, there is nothing to know!" Anakin responded, frowning. "And don't you two have, I don't know, homework or something?"

"No!"

Barriss nodded her head, then paused and shook it. "I don't, she does."

"I do not."

"You're a horrible liar."

"Teach me, then."

The older girl tried to look as innocent as she could. "What makes you think I'm lying?"

Ahsoka stared at her for a long moment before shaking her head. "If I didn't see you toss the homework into a folder and leave, I would have believed you. You lie too well."

She shrugged. "I only do it for minor things."

"Like trying to trick a Jedi Knight into believing that you finished your homework?"

"Well-"

"A Jedi Knight who isn't even in charge of you, might I add?"

"Well-"

"This is real fun to watch and all, but I could literally not care less and I really need to go, so bye!" Anakin once again tried to make a getaway.

It didn't quite work, as the two girls turned to look at each other for a brief moment before rushing over and yanking him back, as far away from the window as they could.

Poor Obi-Wan and Luminara, who were peacefully walking past the room, had to see the last part, full of yelling and shoving.

"I would like to say that I'm surprised," Obi-Wan began drily. "But I'm really not."

"I am," retorted Luminara. "Barriss, you told me you were doing your homework?"

"I was. I finished it, then decided to go out with Ahsoka."

"Wait-"

"A-And I decided that I could help her finish her own homework! We... Haven't finished yet."

"...I can very clearly see that. What happened here?"

She pointed behind her. "He almost fell out of a window, he's clumsy, by the way, so Ahsoka and I had to help him back in."

"How does one fall out of a closed window, Barriss?"

"The window isn't clo-"

Ahsoka elbowed her and pointed at the window that Anakin had closed.

"Just walk away," Obi-Wan said to Luminara, shaking his head.

"Walk away. If we don't know anything, we don't have to be responsible for anything. And besides everyone tackling each other, everything seems just fine. Right?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna throw something at these two brats."

"Love ya too, Skyguy!" Ahsoka said brightly, smirking as he frowned at her.

Once the two Jedi Masters left, she quickly turned around and glared at Anakin.

"Look. I don't know what you're hiding for sure yet, but I will. Alright?"

"Am... I supposed to be scared of you?"

Barriss straight up rolled her eyes at that. "Very terrifying, isn't she? Makes me shake in my boots."

Ahsoka crossed her arms more. "You aren't wearing boots."

"Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do the homework we were assigned."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am!"

"Really?"

She shook her head and smiled slightly at Anakin and Ahsoka as she headed toward the door.

"I want full innocence on whatever this is, so I'm leaving."


	67. This Can’t Be Too Hard!

"Are you actually serious?"

Mace Windu nodded, ignoring the way Shaak Ti rolled her eyes at him.

"You want me to babysit."

Anakin thought it was a horrible idea.

And it was.

"It won't be that hard to do."

"You're asking me to watch over three preteens and two teenagers at the same time."

"Barriss and Ahsoka are very capable of taking care of themselves," Plo tried to say, but was caught off by scoffing before he could go any further.

"What?" he asked. "They can!"

"Look," Shaak Ti began, shaking her head. "They do very well without each other. You can't expect them to get anything done here."

"They do missions together pretty good," Anakin pointed out.

She nodded. "That they do. But when you leave them here, with nothing truly important to do, then they get a bit-"

"Annoying?"

"I was going to say unpredictable."

"See, Ahsoka ends up getting Barriss to loosen up, but it doesn't really have the same effect a lot of the time," Anakin elaborated a bit. "And I can't handle them."

"Didn't you supposedly fall out of a window last time?" Luminara asked. Next to her, Obi-Wan nodded.

"That's what Barriss claimed, yes. But I don't think he did."

"How come?"

"He would probably actually be hurt. The temple is big, he'd have quite aways to fall before he could grab something to stop his fall."

"That's true, but-"

"Okay, can we please stop talking about me so we can start talking about how I shouldn't babysit?" Anakin interrupted, before they could start sharing personal stories about him, or something.

"Oh, I have one! See, one of the first times I met him-"

...He forgot about Shaak Ti.


	68. Anniversary Day.

"I would like to formally announce that I have no idea what's been going on for the last half hour and that I have no part in it."

Anakin squinted at Barriss, who was pretty much the only one that came to talk to him.

Mainly because she was trying to stay out of trouble and failing severely.

"So you don't hear all the yelling behind us? You don't hear Ahsoka yelling your name so you'll go and join her?"

"...I have no idea what's going on."

"BARRISS," Ahsoka yelled out impatiently, turning to glare a bit at Lux, who just looked annoyed. "Will you please help me out here?"

"With what, exactly?"

She pointed at Lux. "Well, he said-"

"No I didn't-"

"Enough," Anakin yelled, absolutely fed up with the three teenagers constantly snipping at each other.

"Why did I ever think that going on a mission with this group would be smart?" he mumbled. Then, louder, continued. "Look, I have much better things to be doing as soon as this ship lands, but until then, can you all just shut your faces?"

They fell silent. For a few seconds, at least.

"What're you busy with later?" Ahsoka asked him, sounding less angry now.

"Well, uh, I have to tell the council about the mission."

"That won't take long, the mission was diplomatic more than anything else, on top of being a complete success," Barriss pointed out.

"I hate when you have a point."

"Well, you better get used to it."

"All this sass," he said, shaking his head at her. "You've been hanging out with Ahsoka too much."

She shook her head at him. "There's no such thing."

"Uh, yeah there is. It's when you're being sassy and she's being quiet. It's s dangerous thing when you two get together."

She crossed her arms. "It's a great thing. We aren't dangerous to anyone around us unless we positively have to be."

"Speak for yourself," said Ahsoka. "When we aren't battling anything, you can't hurt a fly. You're too sweet for it."

"Well..."

"It's a good thing! Go with it-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as a faint rumbling and a quickly approaching planet indicating that they were right about to land.

Soon as they did and the group exited the ship, Ahsoka dragged Anakin away from everyone else.

"So, what are you really doing tonight? Barriss was right on one thing; there's no way that mission report with the council will take that long."

His main response was to groan.

"Look, I'm just going to go hang out with Padme. No big deal." The way he kept looking away from her or past her said otherwise.

"Hmm. Something's going on, isn't it?"

"No."

"I don't believe you. How long will you be with Padme tonight?"

"Well, you and I are about to get a break from fighting, at least for a bit, so maybe... Three days?"

"And how long is our break?"

"...Five days."

"So you're going to be spending all your time with her, starting especially tonight, and you want to leave really soon..."

Then her eyes lit up.

"Ohh. I get it. Want some help?"

Anakin stared at her for a second. "Help with what?"

She grinned. "I want to help you with your anniversary surprise."


	69. Anakin Skywalker’s Anniversary Fails.

A/N: Set directly after Anniversary Day. Enjoy!

"There will be no anniversary surprise, Ahsoka."

"Come on, Skyguy, it'll be fine! How long have you two been dating, anyway?"

"We're married. And lower your voice!"

"You're telling me to lower my voice but you raise yours!"

"Bad parenting," said Barriss absently as she quickly passed by.

"You aren't a parent, what would you know? You're sixteen! Wait. What would I know? Neither of us are parents."

She shrugged. "Well, you act like a parent."

"...I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I can easily see you as the type to go and keep Ahsoka safe, tease her any chance you get, and threaten any of her dates."

"By the sounds of it, wouldn't that make him a brother or something?" Ahsoka asked. "Also, all of that is accurate."

"It really is. I have something to do tonight, though, so have fun with... This."

Ahsoka sighed and grabbed her arm. "You're 1000% free tonight. Help me out?"

"...With what?"

"Anakin is... Trying to impress his friend. It's her birthday!" Then she leaned over a bit toward Anakin.

"Is it her birthday?"

He shook his head.

"Right. So, step one: Cake!"

*****

"I'm never letting you near cake mix ever again."

"It could be good!" Ahsoka replied, crossing her arms.

Barriss took a tiny bit off of the cake and tasted it, rapidly shaking her head as she did.

"What did you do to it?"

"I... I just put the mix in the bowl-"

"Ahsoka, did you try to make it from scratch?"

She nodded.

"Do you even know how to bake?"

She shook her head.

Barriss sighed. "Well, that explains it!"

"Okay, since my cake was clearly a fail, what about something nice, pretty, and sparkly?"

"And not cheap."

"You mean expensive, Barriss."

"Oh, right. Expensive, then."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Anakin protested. "This is my money that you want to spend, remember? I don't get that much, and Padme can buy something nice, sparkly, and expensive all on her own."

"Well, yeah, Skyguy. But it's the principle of the thing! It'll be such a romantic thing to do!"

"And flowers!" Barriss chimed in.

Anakin looked at the two girls, unimpressed. "What do you two know about romance? Neither of you have even been on a date."

The two girls glanced at each other, then back at him, before chorusing-

"Holo novels."

Anakin face palmed.

"My anniversary day is relying on two love sick teenagers. Lovely."

*****

In the end of it, Anakin never bought Padme any bright and expensive thing, (much to Ahsoka and Barriss' disappointment,) but Padme didn't seem to mind.

She really didn't like the cake, but appreciated the fact that they all tried to make it.

And Padme did get flowers.

All in all, with it's many fails, it was good.

It could have been a lot worse.


	70. I’ve Heard Of You.

A/N: This just totally ignores the season 4 ending of Rebels. This is set after the show.

"This mission is stupid."

Sabine nodded in agreement, frowning as she shook sand out of her boots. "You're right."

Ezra nodded. "Yes I am. We aren't even doing anything."

"We're waiting for someone, remember?" Ahsoka reminded the two.

"Yeah, some Luke guy."

"You actually got the name? Bail was awfully cryptic. He wouldn't even tell me the name. All he said was 'He's a part of the Rebel Alliance just like you and I are, and he'll have some information that we'll need.'"

"He won't even give you Luke's name?"

"And how are you supposed to recognize anyone who you've never met?"

"I don't know," she groaned. "You ask me."

"Well, I don't know, but didn't this Luke Skywalker guy totally destroyed the Death Star!"

Ahsoka nodded. "Well, yeah-" Then it hit her. "Come again?"

"This Luke Skywalker guy-"

"Stop right there. Luke Skywalker? Skywalker?"

Ezra nodded. "Yeah! Why, do you know him?"

She shook his head. "No, I don't. But..."

"But?"

"What's he look like?"

"From what I know," Sabine called out. "Blonde hair, really bright blue eyes, and he's a Jedi. Why?"

"I think I understand why Bail said I'd recognize him now."

A/N: I think there will be another part. Anyone up for it?


	71. Kids Away.

"Where did everyone go?"

Hera looked up at where Kanan was standing.

"They went off somewhere, now that we all have a bit of a break. Sabine went to some art gallery, I think. Maybe a concert?"

"Art gallery seems more like something she'd do. Ezra?"

"He's with her, I think."

"Surprise, surprise."

"Zeb and Kallus went... Somewhere," she continued. "They haven't told me where they went or why."

"Or why they went together?"

"Or why they went together," she repeated with a nod.

"We probably shouldn't ask."

"Probably not. Then that just leaves you, me, and Chopper."

Kanan pointed over at Chopper, who was quickly leaving the room. "I don't think it's the three of us."

Hera also looked over at the droid, then nodded. "Just the two of us, then?"

He smiled and went to hold her hand.

"Just the two of us."


	72. 3 Times Padmé Gave Advice.

A/N: All of these are an AU, in which Anakin never became Vader and Padme never died. Enjoy!

#1.

"Padme?"

Padme looked up from where she was doing something with a datapad.

"Yes?"

Ahsoka fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "I kinda need your help with something."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Okay, so, I have this friend. And this friend kind of likes me... Romantically, and I don't know what to do, and this friend is so nice but-"

Padme put the datapad down. "Whoa, relax a bit, sit down! Let's talk this out. Do you like.. whoever this is?"

She nodded. "Yes. I mean, maybe. I think so? But not romantically."

"Okay, I think I understand. And this person likes you?"

"Yeah."

"You're certain?"

"I was told so to my face," Ahsoka replied. "I'm pretty certain here."

"Okay, so this is what you do-"

#2.

"Babysitting sucks."

Ahsoka shrugged. "Not my fault, Kaeden. You're the one who offered to come with me. I told you I was babysitting the twins."

"You didn't tell me how small they are."

"Babysitting. It's kind of in the title!"

"Yes, Ahsoka, I know how words work."

She gave the other girl a unimpressed look. "Really? Because I've heard you attempt to say something, look in my direction, and just stutter instead."

"I- I do not do that!"

"Yes, you do!"

Kaeden huffed. "Well you're pretty and that's distracting. It's not fair!"

"Ah-"

"Hey, what happened to actually helping with the small children you're payed to help?" Anakin asked sarcastically, walking over to the duo.

Kaeden pointed over at Ahsoka, who turned to glare.

"Her fault!"

"Wha- How is it my fault? I just stopped to take a break with you!"

"Like I said, you're distracting."

Anakin shook his head and went back inside, letting the two talk on their own.

"Padme," he groaned, plopping down on the couch beside her. "These kids will be the end of me."

She stared at him and motioned down to Luke, who was peacefully playing with his toys on the floor.

"Not that kid."

She motioned to Leia, who was throwing a toy at the couch.

"Not that one, either! Kaeden and Ahsoka. They really confuse me."

"What did they do now?"

"They're either really nice to each other or bickering. There's no in between with them, and at this point I'm not fully convinced that they're even friends. But that's not actually why I came inside."

"And what is it?"

"Master Windu, of all people, wants to let me become a Jedi Master."

"Anakin, that's amazing! You've always wanted to!"

"Yeah, it's great! But what about the kids?"

"Which-"

"Our kids," he answered. "They're still so little. If I become a Master, I'll have to be away more, and that's further away from everyone here. What do I do?"

She thought for a second. "First of all-"

#3.

"This child is impossible."

"No I'm not!" Leia protested. "I just wanna play."

Luke nodded. "She does. She told me."

Obi-Wan stared at the two, then shook his head. "Neither of you have spoken to each other in the past hour! ...Wait. Did you figure out how to communicate with the Force?"

Luke grinned. "Oh, we did?"

Obi-Wan face palmed.

"Padme, help."


	73. Padawans And Pranks.

A/N: Just let me state this here: I don't actually ship Luxsoka, but he's pretty much one of the only people that Ahsoka has been shown to have a crush on. So anyway, please enjoy!

"So, um, I was wondering... you know how there's a ball coming up here on Onderon, and that I plan on attending it?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Right."

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Well, balls aren't really my thing, but I guess I could try it out. So, do you want me to just come as your plus one, or something?"

Lux shook his head. "No. Do you want to come as my date?"

She thought for a second. Technically, it would be against the Jedi code, wouldn't it?

...But it was also just a few dances. And if Anakin and Padme could manage doing things together hidden, for years, surely she could go on a date.

Ahsoka grinned as she answered. "Sure! Sounds like fun."

"Great!"

"Great!"

The two were grinning, inching closer and closer until-

"Yo, Snips! Wherever you are, it's time to go!"

The two teens leapt apart, despite the fact that Anakin probably couldn't actually seen them, and that if he could, he probably wouldn't care.

Needless to say, Anakin looked very confused when his padawan stomped past him, glaring.

"What?" he asked. "What did I do?"

This happened three more times until Ahsoka got positively fed up.

"Look. Can I please just go hang out with my boyfriend without being constantly interrupted?"

Then, a second later-

"Oh. Oh shoot. Please don't tell me I just spoke out loud."

"You did. You have a boyfriend? Since when?"

"Since two weeks ago! And I have a ball tomorrow to go to! So please just let me."

"We have a mission tomorrow."

"Heck."

******

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Ahsoka nodded. "This is a great idea."

Barriss looked very doubtful. "If Master Skywalker wanted his hair to be pink, he would have dyed it himself."

"Well maybe," she admitted. "But he keeps interrupting me at all the wrong times, and I'm not the only one that wants to prank him, trust me."

"Then why isn't anyone helping?"

She shrugged. "He's Anakin. Everyone is stupidly scared of him. But don't worry, the prank will go just fine."

****

When Anakin went to take a shower later, his hair was bright pink due to the shampoo the girls had planted.

It only took him a second to figure out what happened.

"Ahsoka!"


	74. Have you heard of me?

A/N: Hey all, this is part 2 to I've Heard Of You. Enjoy!

"Are you ready?"

Ahsoka nodded, then shook her head.

"Ye- Okay, honestly? Nope. No I'm not. But this is for the good of the mission and we need the intel."

Ezra looked uncertain. "Let's do this."

After a few minutes, they saw a mop of blonde hair and a big smile, lightsaber hanging off his belt and blue eyes shining as they fell on Ezra.

"Hey. You're all the Ghost crew, right?"

Several of them nodded.

"Yeah," Hera said. "I'm the captain. I'm Hera Syndulla."

"I'm Ezra Bridger," the blue haired boy explained uselessly, seeing as Luke already knew him, apparently.

"I'm Sabine Wren," she said.

"Zeb Orellios, and that's Chopper over there."

"Oh, I know," Luke answered. "I can understand him."

Ezra grinned. "Can you get any cooler?"

"Hey, I'm not that-"

"Yes, you are! Give up, I'm right."

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, and who are the two behind you?"

"I'm Kanan Jarrus," he said.

"And I'm Ahsoka Tano," she finished. "Nice to meet you."

"Whoa!" he explained. "You're Ahsoka?"

Looking cautious, she nodded. "Yeah... Why?"

"I've heard so much about you!"

"You... Have? From who?"

"Oh, old Ben Kenobi. He's mentioned you a lot."

"Wait. Ben Kenobi? Do you mean Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

He shrugged. "I mean, sure. Could be. That sounds right, anyway."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Of course he goes into hiding and he only changes his first name."

"What's wrong with not changing his last?"

"It's a dead giveaway to literally anyone who has ever met him."

"Or maybe you're just smart enough to realize it?"

"Nah. He's just really obvious."

"Okay!" Hera interrupted, loudly. "Now that everyone knows each other, we have business to attend to."


	75. That Offee Kid From Upstairs.

A/N: This is very much an AU. Anakin isn't Vader, and the Jedi are still around. The Empire is still a thing, though.

"I don't want to be here. I was supposed to be back to the command ship by now."

"I know, Ahsoka," Kanan replied from next to her. "I know."

She frowned and picked up a crate. "Come on! Can you really blame me?"

"Not at all! I'm surprised you're even coming."

The frown turned into a glare aimed at Ezra, who didn't even notice.

"Yeah, well. This one keeps trying to hide someone from me. I don't even know where we're going, and we're already in hyperspace. I kind of have to come."

"Ezra," Kanan groaned, getting his attention.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"You didn't tell Ahsoka where we're going?"

"I... No. I didn't tell her. I thought she would get mad!"

"Could you really blame her?"

"We're going to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant," Sabine said as she passed by, grabbing a crate. "Not long 'till landing, by the way."

She stopped moving when she saw Ahsoka freeze, Kanan glaring, and Ezra looking guilty.

"What... What am I missing here? What's so bad about the Jedi Temple?"

"It's nothing bad," Ezra said, back to his happy self in a second, it seemed.

Kanan simply face palmed.

Sabine looked even more confused. "So the Jedi... Don't want to go to the Jedi? What sense does that make?"

"What's going on?" a voice called from behind them. It was Anakin, who was on the hologram.

"I wish I could answer you. These three seem to just want to say nothing or glare at each other. Or both!"

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting that. But that doesn't answer my question."

"I don't have an answer to your question! It's just that we're going- ow! Kanan, what was that for?!"

"What's going on?" Anakin repeated, confused.

"We're going to the Jedi Temple and this lot won't explain themselves!"

"Wait. Hold on. All of you are going?"

She nodded.

"I'm going to warn Obi-Wan." And with that, Anakin ended the call.

****

"How bad is this going to be on a scale of one to ten?"

"Twelve," Ahsoka answered, then waved a very worried looking Anakin over.

"You're here. Why are you here? Is the world ending? Is it the zombie apocalypse?"

"What? No. Ezra just didn't decide to tell me we were coming here until we were already in hyperspace."

"This is going to be a problem."

"You're telling me!"

"No- I mean yes, but Ahsoka-"

"Who are all of you?"

"I'm Hera Syndulla," Hera said, stepping forward to explain herself so they could be all let in.

"She's who?" someone asked, pointing over toward Ahsoka. There was a bit of mumbling, then- "Are you completely insane?"

A young voice, probably not even belonging to someone in their twenties, replied.

"No, I swear! I know what she looks like, Mom! I've seen the tapes!"

"The... tapes? Wait. Is that why you've been so mad at me lately?"

"Duh," the kid scoffed. "I'm gonna go meet her."

"No!" the older of the two hissed. "No!"

"Bye!"

And suddenly there was a teenager in their faces.

"You guys are the Ghost crew! I've heard so much about you, even though my mom didn't want me to. It's so cool to meet you all!"

"It's nice to meet you too?" Ezra said, but it came out as a question instead. "Who even are you?"

The teenager ignored the question, immediately turning to look at Ahsoka.

"You're Ahsoka Tano! Right?"

"Uh-"

The kid standing in front of them wasn't very tall, but she wasn't too short, either. She had a hood on, but she kept touching it, looking like she would rather just rip it off so she could show her face better.

The young Mirialan was incredibly excited, though. Even if you didn't have the Force, you could tell that much.

"Who are you?" Ezra repeated, confused. "I don't think we know you."

"No, you don't! I'm Anaya-"

"Don't don't don't don't," a voice near them whispered. Then, noticing Anaya start to yank down her hood, the older of the two ran over to stop her.

"No no no! Don't talk to strangers!"

The kid went from excited to angry in three seconds flat as she crossed her arms. "And why shouldn't I? It's the Ghost Crew!"

"And you don't know them! I really don't need you causing a scene and putting attention on yourself!"

"And why can't I? I'm sure you've done worse, Oh, wait! You have!" Then, turning back to Ahsoka again- "I'm sure you remember what my mother-"

"Okay, seriously, what's going on?" the ever confused Ahsoka asked, looking over at Anakin as if he would suddenly have the right answers.

He looked just as lost as she did.

That is, until Anaya's mother grabbed her hand and tried making her leave.

"What the hell?" Anakin yelled out, loudly. People turned to stare at the group, but he didn't care at all.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Ahsoka whispered, eyes wide.

"Is this the twelve you mentioned on the scale of one to ten?" Sabine asked her, not so quietly.

All she could do was nod. She was shocked; she had absolutely no idea what to say.

Anakin really didn't have that problem.

"Kid, what did you say your name was? I'm just realizing something here and I desperately want to be wrong."

"My name is Anaya. I thought I said that already?"

"You did. But what's your full name?"

At that the kid smirked, and yanked off her hood dramatically.

"My name is-"

"No no no!!" her mom yelled out, once again trying to yank her kid away from the crew.

"Why don't you just let her stay, Barriss? What are you so afraid of?" Anakin asked.

There was a long pause. She opened her mouth a couple times, then closed it again, appearing to have no clue what to say.

"Let the kid stay with us while we're here," Ahsoka managed to say. She was still a bit in shock. "She clearly wants us and clearly wants to be here. What good reason do you have for her to go with you?"

"Clearly she doesn't want to," Anakin agreed.

Anaya looked a bit surprised. She didn't expect them to want her to stick around, but they really did.

"...Fine. But if anything happens to her I swear I'm going to-"

"You're what? Gonna fight us? I don't think any of us are that scared of you. Especially not the ones of us that can actually take you on. We've only gotten stronger."

"So don't even attempt a threat here," Ahsoka chimed in again. "And especially not with people recording everything we say."

Barriss looked around. Sure enough, tons of people with various expressions on their faces stood there recording.

"I believe that settles this, then?"

As the group walked away, Ahsoka mumbled under her breath.

"All this chaos and we haven't even entered the building yet."

A/N: It turns out that this is actually my first oneshot on here within the last two months... Whoops. ALSO, back on January 29th, this book hit 2 years on Wattpad! I didn't even realize that or I would have pointed it out, but that's pretty cool!

My first oneshot in two months, and it hit over 1200 words. Not too bad!


	76. Keep them AWAY.

A/N: Hey all! This is part 2 to That Offee Kid From Upstairs.

It was a calm, normal day for the Jedi Council members.

...That is, until they saw a group approaching them.

They noticed that it was the Ghost Crew, but.... Why was Barriss with them?

"This won't be good, will it?" Obi-Wan asked. The others simply shook their heads.

****

Anakin was the first one of the group to get to the council members.

"Hey, it's me, we have a problem."

Mace looked out of the window. "Why is Barriss and Anaya with you?"

"That's part of the problem. See, the Ghost Crew are here to drop off some supplies."

"How's that a problem? That's totally fine."

Anakin looked out behind him. "Um... Well, you see-"

"You absolute piece of garbage!"

Several people looked up at that, looking around to see who had just yelled.

"...There's our problem."

"Care to explain?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I didn't do anything to you!" they all heard.

"I'm going to rip you into shreds, I swear it."

"You freaking go!"

A loud huff, then- "You're my daughter! You're supposed to be on my side here!"

"Give me a good reason to be. And not just because I'm related to you."

"....Is that a lightsaber?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

It then dawned on Anakin that whoever was turning on their lightsaber outside was going to soon become very visible to the council.

His eyes widened as he ran outside, yelled something, took somebody's lightsaber, then walked back in, yelling something out as he did.

"No! No fighting for either of you."

"I have the right-"

"The right to beat me into the floor?"

"Hell yes!"

Anakin groaned very loudly. "Ahsoka!"

The whole room froze.

"...Say, what did he?" Yoda quietly asked.

All eyes turned to Obi-Wan, as if he would somehow magically know what was going on.

He didn't. "Why would I know? I didn't even know the crew was coming, let alone Ahsoka! Or the fact that she looks ready to pummel someone."

"I'm not going to murder anyone!" called Ahsoka as she walked in behind Anakin, rolling her eyes.

"Nobody mentioned murder! Now, you seriously need to calm down."

"She deserves it!"

"I don't!" A voice called out behind them.

Ahsoka turned back around real fast. "Are you seriously going to try and tell me that you don't-"

"No no no, I took your lightsaber away for a reason!"

"And it's a stupid reason!"

"It's a great reason!" Barriss called out. Ahsoka simply rolled her eyes harder.

"Wait a minute..." Shaak Ti said slowly. Then pointed over at the duo in front of her, then back toward the door where the rest of the group is.

"Are you telling me that Ahsoka and Barriss are at the same place, at the same time?" Obi-Wan asked, worriedly.

Mace and Yoda sighed in unison.


	77. You Have To Tell The Full Truth part 2.

"I just told you yesterday." 

"You didn't tell me anything!" 

The two were back at it again, with Obi-Wan sighing as he watched the duo.

"You know I don't like talking about it!" 

"Freaking clearly! You won't even tell me one thing."

He crossed his arms. "Why do you want to know so bad, Ahsoka?" 

"Because I was there and I can't remember any of it! Don't I deserve to know?" 

Anakin sighed loudly. "Yes, but not right now!" 

That just seemed to make her more irritated. "If not now, then when? When you want to tell me? I'm ready to know. I'd go and ask Obi-Wan but he told me himself that he doesn't have all the details so he can't do it." 

"I didn't say anything," called Obi-Wan calmly. Then huffed as they just continued anyway. 

"What happened on Mortis that makes you so cautious? You're never cautious! Until last week didn't know you knew how to be it. And why don't you seem to want to spar with me? Or have me on a mission with you that you know I'll have to duel someone in?" 

"Snips-" 

"Don't call me that right now!" 

Obi-Wan face palmed and put his head in his hands. He already had a headache.

"Ahsoka, that was a bad mo-" 

"Do they know that they're causing a scene?" 

Obi-Wan groaned a little but lifted his head up anyway. "I don't know. At this point, I don't think they'd care if they knew."

Barriss looked around the room. "I think it's fairly obvious that people are staring at them."

Obi-Wan groaned again. "Yes. It's not like they're doing this in one of their rooms instead."

"Oh, of course not. That would be a good idea. Right now neither of them look very capable of that."

"Someone finally gets it," he whispered. Then, louder, "Yes exactly. But instead, they're messing up and doing this in a crowded cafeteria." 

"I love them," Barriss began seriously, "But with all due respect, they're complete idiots."

"I think that's the most accurate thing anyone besides me has ever said about them." 

"... I'm beginning to agree with you. Now, how do we make them be-" 

A loud sound coming from a bird interrupted the older girl, causing her to sigh.

"Why is there a bird on my shoulder? Where did it even come from? What's it called? Does it have a name? It's so pretty! Anakin, can I keep it?" 

"Wha- oh hell no. Ahsoka, this particular bird might not be the best-" 

"And why not? It seems to like me. After all, it flew right to me." She motioned to the bird sitting on her shoulder as proof. 

Then, as Anakin looked around at the crowd of people staring at them, some of those which were little younglings, others of which were Jedi Masters that would probably lecture him now. He looked over at the still angry Ahsoka who just wanted to know what went so badly on Mortis even her Skyguy was incredibly cautious around her. He also knew exactly where that bird on his Padawan's shoulder came from. 

"Ahsoka, meet me in my room. We need to talk."


	78. You Have To Tell The Full Truth.

"What happened on Mortis?" 

Anakin almost fell out of his chair. He somehow managed not to, however. Glancing over toward the door, he saw two incredibly confused Padawans staring at him.

Which on its own was probably not a bad thing. ....If Ahsoka wasn't close to panicking before they even started talking.

What does she know?

Anakin looked over at Ahsoka, then over at Barriss, who was peacefully staring down at her comlink as if that made her suddenly unable to hear the upcoming conversation.

"... She's gonna need to go, isn't she?" Ahsoka asked, knowing the answer before Anakin could give it to her. "Uh, Barriss, Anakin and I need to talk. Can we hang out later instead?"

Still confused, the older of the two girls nodded. "Of course. I'll just... Master Kenobi looked like he was headed in this direction. Should I tell him to wait?" 

Without a pause, the other two nodded and watched as Barriss left.

******

"They don't want me to come and see them?" 

"Yeah!" The Padawan just looked glad she wasn't the only one totally lost anymore. "I don't know why. The both of them suddenly kicked me out too."

"Did they mention why?" 

"No. They just said they needed to talk. That's all they would say, and it seemed pretty important, so I didn't try to pry or anything." 

Obi-Wan looked confused. "I can't imagine what could have happened to kick you out and have them trying to keep me away. Maybe you can get more out of Ahsoka later?" 

Barriss shook her head. "No. She looked really confused and, even though she was trying to hide it, she was getting upset. I have no clue as to why." 

"Hmm. Well, maybe-" 

The two were interrupted by a comlink beeping.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Has Anakin been acting weird to you?" Padme asked, getting straight to the point of calling.

Obi-Wan and Barriss blinked at each other, then down at the comlink.

So it wasn't just them that thought so.

"I'm just glad the two of us aren't going crazy here. I knew something was off."

"Two of you?" 

"Hello," Barriss replied calmly.

Padme paused. She really wanted to know why those two are together outside of a mission- or at all, really. Unfortunately, that would have to wait. 

"Anakin and Ahsoka came to me the other day, to talk about Jedi business, I'm assuming."

"Assuming?" 

"They got up and left. Ahsoka looked oddly mad at him. They wouldn't explain themselves, though." 

"That's pretty much what happened to me a little while ago," Barriss chimed in again. "Master Kenobi and I are trying to figure out why." 

"Maybe it's not a big deal? I mean, we could all be overreacting," Padme said, hoping she was right.

"It could be possible but it's very unlikely-" 

They were interrupted by a knock at the door by a slightly confused looking Mace.

Barriss reached over to turn off Padme's hologram, silently thinking to herself that something really must be wrong; Mace didn't call them. He just went straight to Obi-Wan's door.

"We need to talk, Obi-Wan."

"...Sure? If this is about a council meeting, why didn't you just call me? I would have came, you know this."

"That's not quite what this is about. Let's take a walk."

As soon as they were out of Barriss' hearing, Mace spoke up again.

"What's wrong with Skywalker?" 

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. All I know is that him and Ahsoka keep whispering to each other and every time they do, Ahsoka ends up angry."

"Well, help them get a hold on... Whatever is going on. They need to fix it before it starts interrupting their missions."

"I'll talk to them. I'm sure everything will be fine."

But as the two walked their separate ways, Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel like whatever problem was going on with Anakin and Ahsoka wouldn't be resolved easily.


	79. Face The Facts.

(Just so everyone is clear, Anakin isn't Vader in this. Enjoy!)

Jedi don't know their parents. That's practically a common fact. They never really got to meet them.

....But what if one of them does?

"Move! Get out of my way, I gotta beat Zeb!"

"No! You've had more than enough action for a lifetime, Anakin!"

Anakin turned to give her an unimpressed look. "I want to beat him in a game of cards. And even if I wasn't, you're one to talk, with you being Fulcrum and all."

"Plus, she totally owned a couple of Inquisitors! You should have seen it!" Ezra exclaimed happily.

"I've heard about it. That one Inquisitor looks really trippy."

"Trippy? How?"

"She looks familiar, that's all."

"She does," Ahsoka agreed.

"Hey, do you know who she is? Because I don't."

"...Yeah. I know."

"And you flew at her! Barely even gave the other guy a glance," Kanan pointed out.

She tried to ignore that and failed. "Yes, well-"

"Who is it? Who is she?"

"You don't need to worry about-"

"Hey, someone's at the door!" Sabine called out. "Asking for you!"

"Which one of us?"

"You. You might want to come here."

"If it's a business or rebel deal, Bail gave me a little break, remember?"

"..."

"Sabine?"

"Sabine?" Ezra asked her as he exited the room and went to the door. "Well this doesn't answer my question at all. I just wanted to know why you," he pointed at Sabine, "stopped talking. This tells me nothing."

"Who's at the door?"

The person at the door said something which caused Ezra to go silent, too.

That didn't last long.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka come here you really wanna see this!"

The sentence which was probably supposed to sound calm, came out as a jumbled and fast paced mess.

"I'm coming! Can you two please calm down?"

Anakin looked over into the other room at the oddly quiet teenagers. "Should I come with you and check this out?"

"That's probably for the best, yeah.

Sabine and Ezra didn't seem to snap out of it when Anakin and Ahsoka walked in. They didn't start talking again until Anakin asked who was at the door.

"Bob Green!" the man said, lying right to the Jedi's face.

It didn't work.

"That is so incredibly fake."

Sabine nodded. "Ezra must have taught this guy how to lie or something, because that is not the name this guy just gave us a second ago."

"Which one of us are you lying to? Me or Sabine?"

"Neither of you, I swear!"

Anakin looked behind him. "I already don't like this guy, Snips. ...Snips?"

He took notice of the way she wasn't speaking, but was completely focused on the guy, who still had his hood up.

"Make him keep talking."

"You're plotting something, aren't you?"

"Make him keep talking."

After about ten minutes, Kanan tried to take over.

"Let's do some introductions! I'm Kanan, that's Ezra, that's Sabine, that's Ahsoka-"

The man, Bob, reached out and gripped Kanan's sleeve lightly. "Back up."

So, a bit lost, he did.

"That's Ezra Bridger, that's Sabine Wren, I'm Kanan Jarrus, that's Anakin Skywalker, and that's Ahsoka Tano standing next to him."

Bob yanked back his cloak in a truly dramatic way that Obi-Wan would be proud of if Obi-Wan was actually there.

Must to... Nobody's surprise actually, they could tell ever since he walked in- he was a Togruta. A rather tall one, at that.

He was just staring over at Ahsoka in silence, for reasons nobody really knew.

They sure looked like they wanted to know, though. Why are these two just staring?

Ahsoka stepped forward and up to the guy, walking past the others. Anakin was starting to look concerned but smartly stayed back.

"I need you to tell me this: What's your real name? Because calling yourself Bob Green isn't convincing anybody that you aren't lying. So who are you?"

".... You're smart. You've already figured me out, haven't you?"

She crossed her arms and frowned at the stranger. "Would be nice to have some confirmation though."

Bob sighed loudly. "I'm really about to this, aren't I?" he mumbled to himself. Then he tried to stop slouching and at least appear a bit confident, even though he really, really wasn't.

"I'm Bob Tano, and that's the truth."


	80. You Have To Tell The Full Truth part 3.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Ahsoka, calm down. You need to calm down."

"No! What the heck! You just said- I just- I what?!"

"I understand that this is a little confusing-"

"A little? Try a lot!"

"Trust me, I was confused too at first! Both of us were."

"Both of us... You and Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked, seeming to calm down a bit.

Anakin nodded. "Yeah. All three of us- You, me, and Obi-Wan- ended up on Mortis together. Things very quickly went insane."

"Obviously. And, um... I think Master Yoda knows something."

"What? What do you mean? What did he say?"

"Nothing yet! He's been calling me quite a bit lately but I've been so mad because nobody's told me anything that I never answered him."

"You need to get on that."

"Oh, yeah, and when he starts asking me questions, what do I say? Something along the lines of 'Oh hey, I was turned to the dark side but it wasn't my fault, don't worry!' Come on, you expect that to be a smooth conversation?"

"Please..." Anakin sighed, "Please don't say that to him."

Ahsoka crossed her arms. "Well then, what do you recommend I say? Since you're the one that wants me to answer him, after all."

"If you don't answer him, that's gonna look really bad. How long have you been ignoring him?"

"...How long have we been mad at each other, again?"

He sighed louder. "Ahsoka, that's been days!"

She shrugged. Then, as if it was no big deal, "So, I've been ignoring Master Yoda for days. I think our current problem is more than a little bit more important here!"

"Like the fact that we've been fighting for days."

"Yeah! That. I think Barriss is starting to get concerned. She's been watching us really closely every time we start talking to each other."

"Duh. Every time we've been talking, we've been in a screaming match."

Ahsoka nodded, not even denying that. "Well, now that you're actually giving me some information, I'm much less likely to get mad at you over that."

"You better-"

He was interrupted by both of their comlinks beeping.

Ahsoka nodded toward hers and went over to the other side of the room.

Anakin stayed put as he answered his. That was probably a mistake.

"Hello?"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began. "Are you alone? Is Ahsoka with you?"

"Uh. Why?"

"Because this is about her, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"I think Master Yoda found out what happened. He won't stop calling Barriss and I."

"Barriss?" he asked. "Why Barriss?" He then looked over at Ahsoka and tried to signal for her to mute her comlink.

It didn't take her more than a few seconds to understand and do it.

"Since Barriss is close with Ahsoka and I'm close with you-"

"Also you were actually there, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, that too. Anyway, you really need to think of something to do fast. Master Yoda is getting really suspicious since nobody's telling him anything."

"It's not my place to tell," Anakin replied.

"Yes, and we're the only ones that know enough to say!"

"Okay, I got it. Look, I'm gonna have to call you back-"

Obi-Wan sighed. "You weren't alone in the first place, were you?"

"No. Ahsoka's with me."

"...And now she's going to be more annoyed and more suspicious, Anakin!"

"I already was!" Ahsoka called out. "And Anakin, please hang up. We're really not done."

As soon as he did, she spun around to face him.

"What else happened? Other than me being all dark side for a day. I feel like it's something important."

"Sit back down."

"Why?"

"I don't need you falling over when I tell you this."

Ahsoka tilted her head at him, confused.

"What-"

"Just sit down. Trust me."

She sat down.

"Seriously Anakin! What else happened that has you so serious right now? It can't be worse than me being on the dark side for a bit, right?"

"It's much worse."

"What-"

"You died on Mortis."


	81. The Oh No Chapter.

A/N: The first part of this is very Hera and Rex centric which I really don't do... Ever, I think. I hope I do it well. Barriss Offee is mentioned a lot in this chapter but doesn't actually appear. Ahsoka is also mentioned a bit but doesn't appear yet either.

Hope you enjoy!

"Ezra is bringing a friend over for dinner tonight. He told me that she helps him out with the Force."

"Yeah, I know. He brought her over this morning while everyone else was out doing something else. I already met her."

Rex nodded. "Okay. What did you think of her?"

Hera looked around the room, checking to make sure it was just the two of them.

"I didn't like her at all. I don't know why; she was perfectly nice and polite. Asked all the right questions. She was pretty quiet other than that, but I really didn't like her. I can't put my finger on it."

"Is she a Jedi like Ezra? A Padawan?"

"I don't think so. I asked her about that because I was curious, but she simply told me that there were no Jedi anymore."

"She avoided the question?" Rex asked suspiciously. "That doesn't sound too good to me."

Hera shook her head. "It doesn't sound good to me, either. She looked and sounded familiar, too. She's a Mirialan. Maybe you've heard of her?"

A perfectly nice and polite Mirialan that Hera still has a really bad feeling about? This sounds fishy to me.

Rex was already shaking his head before asking his next question. "What's her name? She said that much, right?"

"Yeah, she did. Then immediately tried reassuring me that she truly knows what she's doing when it comes to the Force and that Ezra's in safe hands. Her name is Barriss Offee."

"How is she not still in prison?" He mumbled to himself. Unfortunately, Hera heard him.

"What?! Prison? For what? What did she do?"

"She framed someone, murdered people, and bombed the Jedi temple."

"...I think I need to sit down."

Rex shook his head at her. "You're already sitting down."

"I think I need to sit down more."

"Hey, quick question. Kanan ran off to go visit Obi-Wan and Ahsoka went off on a mission, right?"

Hera nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Are either of them going to be home tonight? Especially Ahsoka?"

"I think Kanan will be back tonight and Ahsoka will be back tomorrow. I could be wrong, though, so don't quote me on that. What does any of this have to do with Ahsoka though?"

"Ahsoka has a lot to do with Barriss Offee, trust me."

"Am I missing something?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Then why don't you explain it to me?"

"You might want to sit down."

"As you said, I'm already sitting down."

"Just be glad for that. Now, Barriss Offee-"

"Isn't that Ezra's friend?" Sabine asked as she walked over to the two. "Also, isn't she insane?"

Rex nodded even as Hera shook her head.

"Why are you nodding your head? We don't know enough about this girl to think she's insane."

"Why are you shaking your head? I've known her for a while and I've been around for most of that. The girl is crazy."

Sabine shrugged, then paused. "Wait. She's that Barriss Offee, isn't she?"

"That depends. What do you think you know?"

"Isn't she the one that framed Ahsoka for murder, bombed the Jedi temple, and killed people?"

He nodded. "That's the one."

When Sabine paused again and looked like she was thinking hard, Rex was expecting several different outcomes.

He was not expecting her to start laughing.

"This is gonna be a disaster."

"No," he replied, but couldn't keep the worried tone out of his voice. "No it's not. Why would it be? I don't like the girl, not at all, but I'm not gonna punch her or anything. Kanan would definitely be hostile to her but he'll be calm too. Ahsoka won't even be here tonight."

Sabine laughed harder. Zeb looked at for a second, confused, then caught on and joined in, laughing just as hard as her.

"What?" Rex asked. "What? Why are you laughing at me? What did I say?"

"I think- I think you mixed up their schedules."

His eyes went wide and he quickly shook his head. "No I didn't. Hera did!"

Hera nodded. "That's true. I'm the one who confused him."

"And I'm still confused! Why are they- stop laughing at me!"

"It's funny 'cause you're wrong!" Sabine said gleefully. "Ahsoka is coming home tonight. Kanan is coming home tomorrow."

Rex's eyes somehow got wider. "No no no! That's not good. That's not good at all! Can we cancel this? Right now?"

Sabine couldn't stop laughing long enough to reply. She apparently found this hilarious.

"The whole thing is already settled, we can't back out now. Besides, Ahsoka will be home before Barriss gets here and we'll have enough time to warn her," Zeb told him.

"And yet somehow I don't believe that. What if you're wrong?"

"I don't want to be on this ship with those two if I'm wrong. But seriously, what are you afraid of? Do you think they'll get into a fight?"

"That. And these two can fight."

"Well, no blood on the carpet," Hera said as if this was a casual thing, not like two people who hate each other will be forced to be in the same room as each other for hours, while trying not to tackle each other to the ground every two seconds.

Rex sighed heavily, pulling out his comlink. "I'm warning Ahsoka."

"This is going to be fun," Sabine said happily.

"I just want to go to bed."


	82. This Is Why Background Checks Exist, Ezra.

A/N: Hey all! This is part two to The Oh No chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

The group would not stop glaring.

At least some of them were being subtle about it, like Sabine. Ezra was just happily eating his food while he chattered along to Barriss, who couldn't help but notice that the crew didn't really like her all that much.

What did Ezra tell them?

"Ezra," she began quietly, "Did you say something to the others? They won't stop glaring at me."

Ezra just looked confused. "No, of course not. What would I say?"

"That- uh, nevermind. Forget I said anything."

He looked at her a bit strangely but went with and went back to eating his food.

"I'm the one that said something."

"What? Who said that?"

"Me," Rex said calmly. "I'm the one who said something to them."

"Um. Uh, what did you say?"

"The truth," he said coldly, looking straight at her. "That's why nobody likes you."

She blinked at him a few times and didn't reply.

"I like her!" Ezra said loudly. "Can't you all be a bit more welcoming?"

"No," Rex and Hera chorused.

Poor Ezra just looked confused. "But why? Why don't any of you like her? Nobody will tell me anything!"

"That's because you don't need to know anything. I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, I don't have all the details," Zeb replied. "Besides, we don't need to send you to the dark side when Kanan and Ahsoka aren't here to stop you. I mean, yeah, Ahsoka will be-"

"ZEB!" Rex and Hera once again, chorused.

"Zeb, shut up," Sabine hissed.

And, sure enough:

"....You know Ahsoka Tano?"

"Here we go," Sabine whispered. "This won't go well."

"Yeah, we do," Zeb replied cautiously, now realizing that maybe he shouldn't have mentioned her in the first place. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason." She tried to appear casual. "I just... Knew her, is all. Not that big of a deal, really."

"Are you kidding me?" Hera asked, surprised. "You're downplaying this?"

"There's nothing to downplay. We knew each other when we were younger, that's all."

"Strike one on Barriss," Sabine whispered to herself. Nobody heard her.

Nobody expected what was said next, either.

"Yeah, you knew her when you framed her for murder, too," Rex suddenly snapped.

"Strike two on Barriss," Sabine whispered to herself, trying to ignore the increasingly confused look Ezra was giving everyone in the room.

"What?" Barriss asked, still determined to play innocent.

"You framed her for murder and now you're asking where she is as if you get a right to know!" Rex continued furiously.

"I do have a right-"

"No you don't! In fact, you shouldn't even be here. I would have kicked you out as soon as you came inside if Ezra wasn't friends with you."

"Um, guys?" Ezra asked, but was ignored.

"Now, Ezra here is probably really confused. Want me to explain to him or should I?"

"That really isn't necessary-"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys?" Ezra continued, looking behind him. "Guys?"

"Yeah?" Sabine asked, then looked over at where he was pointed and looked confused. "What is it?"

He pointed again as if that did anything. It really didn't, since he could hardly talk to Sabine without yelling in her face, that's how loud Barriss and Rex were being.

"You no good-"

"And you're any better?!"

"You're really trying to play all sweet and innocent? What's wrong with you?"

"Sabine, could you can help me quiet down these two before Ahsoka comes in and knocks one of them out?"

"Why? She's not even here," she replied as quietly as she could while having Ezra still hear her, which was hard.

Ezra sighed. "Yes, she is. That's where I'm pointing. I'm not picking a random spot and pointing there."

"How much do you bet she'll knock Barriss out of the ballpark?"

"We're on a ship, not a ballpark. What's with you and the baseball references today?"

She shrugged. "Wish I knew. They're just very fitting today, don't you think? But you didn't answer the question."

"I give it half an hour before Barriss gets kicked out. You?"

"Ten minutes," Sabine replied confidently.

"That's really soon. What makes you think it'll only be ten minutes?"

"The fact that Ahsoka's walking in right now and she looks ready to stab someone."

Ezra made a face. "Yep. Let's see how long-"

"Rex!" Ahsoka called out.

The whole room seemed to stop.

"Rex," she repeated. "Thank you, but you really don't need to."

"Yes I do!" He replied instantly, then paused. "Oh. Hi."

She waved a bit. It probably wouldn't have looked so terrifying if she didn't look like she was going to rip someone in half.

Rex didn't seem too nervous, though. He simply smirked and got out of her way.

"Have fun."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Not what I asked. Ezra, Sabine, we might want to get out of here. Zeb, do you want to come with us?"

"It sounds like the smartest option, but I really wanna watch."

"No you don't," Ahsoka told him, shaking her head. "You should go with the others."

So he shrugged and walked off with the rest of the group, and tried not to make any comments as Sabine took one last look into the room before gleefully singing.

"And one! two! Three strikes you're out in the old ball game!"

Ezra shook his head and walked away.


	83. And They All Fall Down.

A/N: I really don't know how to write Ventress, but I'm trying. I hope I did okay. Sorry this is so short!

"Tano, what are you doing here?"

"I need to stay here for the night," Ahsoka said. She looked beyond distracted, hurt, and confused all at once. Even though she she was talking to Ventress, she barely seemed to notice her.

Ventress scoffed. "Why should I let you?"

"I'll... Help out around here."

"With what?" Then, sarcastically, a second later: "What, are you going to help me out with my bounty hunting?"

Instead of immediately shutting that idea down, the teenager shrugged.

Ventress paused. "Seriously?"

She shrugged again.

"... You're hardly speaking to me. I can't tell if I perfer this yet or not. It's confusing me."

"Can I come in?" Ahsoka asked quietly. After that, she was quiet again.

A quick look at her only confused Ventress further. No weapons on her, no lightsabers, a cloak that was way too big for the girl, while she was being quieter than she probably ever has been.

"You're limping."

"That sounds about right."

"What's with you? Are you on the run again?"

"Um... Yeah." 

"What did you do this time?" Ventress asked her, moving out of the way so the younger girl could go inside.

"It wasn't me."

"I didn't think so. It wasn't last time either."

"No- well, yes. It's the Jedi."

"It was last time, too. Your point?"

At that point Ahsoka stopped to think. "This is going to sound insane."

"I've probably heard worse then whatever you're about to say."

"You won't be so sure about that in a second," she mumbled in response.

"I'm on the edge of my seat here, Tano," Ventress replied sarcastically, despite the fact that she was actually interested.

"I'm not kidding! This is actually serious. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, and you know that."

"What is it then?"

Ahsoka looked around for a few seconds before falling down on a chair. Then, after pausing and trying to gather her thoughts, she opened her mouth and got ready to explain the actual insanity that had recently occurred.

"All of the Jedi are dead."


	84. “You have a PADAWAN?”

Anakin forgot that not everyone knew he has a Padawan.

"You have a WHAT? Are the Jedi Council actually out of their minds?"

"It was ultimately Yoda's decision," Obi-Wan replied. "The rest of us weren't really informed until he already decided on the pairing."

"I- that's actually the stupidest idea... Him teaching a little kid?"

"I can hear you, you know that right?" Anakin asked.

"Of course," Padme replied. "I called you, after all. I just didn't expect to hear that you're in charge of a child. How old are they, anyway?"

"She's 14. We had a rough start but it's actually working. Who knew I could teach?"

"Not us," Obi-Wan and Padme chorused.

"Hey! Obi-Wan, you're literally the one who roped me into this in the first place!"

"Yes, that's true. But you don't hate it, now do you?"

"No," Anakin admitted. "I really don't."

"I don't know... I'm still surprised. And kind of skeptical," Padme told him. "But I have faith that I'll feel differently once I actually meet her."

******

"Skyguy, I have the-"

"Where's the wrench?"

"In my hand, that I'm waving in front of your face!"

"Wha- oh yeah, you are. I'll take that wrench. Thanks, Snips."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it would definitely help if you-"

"Senator Amidala is here," Rex called out as he walked over. "Thought it was best to let you know."

"Really? Why's she here?"

"Well, she's friends with General Skywalker, so my assumption is that she's here for him."

"She probably is," Anakin agreed. "I'll go see what she wants real quick. I'll be right back."

He ran off and gave Padme a hug.

"Hey! I thought you were busy today?"

"I was," she agreed. "But I haven't seen you in weeks, so I rescheduled. Are you busy right now?"

"Umm...." He looked behind him, over at where Rex and Ahsoka were working on the broken ship. Ahsoka hadn't even noticed him looking over in their direction.

Rex did.

He was shaking his head and waving Anakin away so he could spend the day with Padme.

"Um, no. I'm not busy. I can leave," he said, trying to ignore the beyond curious look his Padawan was giving him.

He vaguely heard someone telling her not to interrupt.

"Yeah, I'm free, if we leave right now."

"Why? Who's staring at us over there?"

"Cat's out of the bag, I guess. Snips! Get over here!"

"Can't! I'm fixing this blasted ship that you crashed!"

"I didn't crash it!"

Rex and Ahsoka stared at him until he admitted it.

"Okay, maybe I crashed it a little bit. Anyway! Padme, this is Ahsoka."

Ahsoka waved. "Hi!"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you! Are you Anakin's Padawan?"

"Yeah, I am. You're Anakin's friend?"

Padme and Anakin glanced at each other, back at her, stared at each other a bit more, then nodded.

"Yes."

Rex could clearly be seen shaking his head.

You know, if Anakin and Padme would stop giving each other heart eyes for a few minutes.

"Anyway!" Anakin said after a solid minute. "I think we're gonna go. I'll probably be back in a few hours. Ahsoka, stay out of trouble."

She stared at him as if he was speaking in another language.

"Me? Trouble? No way!"

He turned away from her. "Rex, please try to keep her from going off on a solo mission or getting herself killed, or something. You know the rule, Snips."

She nodded.

Padme looked confused. "What rule?"

Ahsoka was the one to answer that, pointing over at Anakin.

"Don't do anything he would do."


	85. A Chat.

A/N: Hi! I haven't had much motivation or time to write much lately, and I'm sorry about that. I sincerely didn't even realize I haven't updated in a month... If anyone has any ideas of what I could write about, let me know!

(Flashback/ holocron scenes are in italics.)

Hope you enjoy!

"What are you watching?"

"A holocron. Training video."

"That's Anakin, right? The same guy from last time?"

Ahsoka didn't look away from the holocron as she nodded. "That's the one."

Ezra nodded. "Sounds good! Wait, who's that walking in?"

He pointed over at a Togruta, green lightsaber in hand, walking over to Anakin.

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching. Shouldn't you be, oh, I don't know, listening?"

"Maybe. Just here to inform you that you're doing that move wrong."

"Doing that move- what do you know, I taught you that!"

She shrugged. "You taught me it wrong. You're supposed to go left, not right."

Anakin rolled his eyes and looked over at the crowd of kids watching them, eyes briefly glancing over at Barriss and Luminara, who were off toward the back of the room.

He was mostly wondering why they weren't defending him there, in a moment of upmost importance!

He was beyond relived when he heard Barriss' voice speak up.

"Master Skywalker, if I may?"

"Yes! What is it?"

She made a face, then pointed at the lightsaber he was holding. It was no longer even in a stance, it was just kinda there.

"You're holding it incorrectly."

Ahsoka grinned. "I knew it!"

"Oh please," Anakin mumbled. "This is just because she's your friend."

"No. I'm your friend too, and I'm still calling you out. She does that to me, too! You're just mad that you're wrong!"

"No, I'm right! Luminara, I see you watching us. Back me up here!"

Luminara looked around, then back at Anakin. "Well. Barriss, I believe it's time to go!"

Poor Barriss was just trying not to laugh. She then walked up to Anakin, tilted his lightsaber in the right direction, then turned to walk out.

She ended up laughing as she heard him mutter under his breath and shake his head as a response.

A/N: I'm sorry this is so short! And I'm sorry that the whole thing is Anakin being dramatic. I swear I'll do better once I have motivation.


	86. Ventress’ (and Ahsoka’s) No Good Very Bad Day

Ventress could sense that a huge problem was rising.

She didn't know what kind of problem, only that it was major.

Not the kind where it was more like a thorn in your side.

The Force practically screamed that bad things were just waiting to happen.

"What on-"

And then suddenly and all at once, the Force was exploding.

Jedi were dying, left and right. That's the only thing she was absolutely sure of.

Why was this happening? Who caused it?

And why doesn't she feel any joy over all her former enemies going away?

"The Jedi are dead!" Someone nearby her yelled suddenly, looking beyond confused as he turned the Holonet on.

And suddenly, Palpatine was speaking.

The clones turned on the jedi. The Republic was done for, and a new Empire was rising.

Ventress didn't like that one bit.

*****

Her head wouldn't stop pounding. One after another, Jedi were still falling.

So imagine her surprise when, for a second, she could sense the light side of the Force sitting down beside her.

The mystery person didn't immediately say anything.

It didn't matter- she didn't get the chance to anyway.

"Kriffing- Tano! Is that you?"

Ahsoka Tano looked over at Ventress and noticed her bewildered expression. Again, instead of speaking, she motioned for the older woman to follow her.

Beyond curious and needing answers, she followed.

"Okay, now, what's going on? The clones didn't really turn on the jedi, did they?"

Ahsoka shook her head, then paused. "This is something much bigger. Then again, you probably figured that out."

"That's cryptic."

"Palpatine. Did you know?"

Ventress frowned at her. "Know what?"

"That Palpatine is Sidious. He's in charge of all this."

She blinked rapidly at the younger woman. "...Are you sure?"

There was no hesitation in Ahsoka's voice. "Yes."

"I- I have so many questions. How did you know that?"

"Obi-Wan."

She nodded. "Okay. I have more questions than that."

Ahsoka nodded. "Okay. But why ask me? Why would I know what's going on?"

Ventress tilted her head and stared. "You're a Jedi. And, somehow, you're the only one here. So I figured you knew something."

"You think I know something... Because I was a Jedi."

"Of course! Please, it's not like they could hide info from you. Your master would have told you something."

Ahsoka stared at Ventress as she rambled away, convinced that Ahsoka had to know what's going on here.

"And!" Ventress continued, "How are you even here? Did Skywalker find a way to hide you? Why isn't he here?"

She was also apparently convinced that if anyone could survive it all, it would be Anakin.

"Anakin isn't here, and he definitely didn't hide me," Ahsoka finally interrupted.

"Why?"

"Because Anakin is dead."

Now that got Ventress to stop talking.

"What? He is?"

Ahsoka nodded. "Yes."

She seemed so sure, but for some reason, Ventress couldn't quite believe her.

Then, suddenly, she said something that surprised Ahsoka.

"I have somewhere we can hide. I think we need to get out of here."


	87. Honey, I Shrunk The Jedi.

"Where is he? Where's Obi-wan? Is he okay?"

Mace nodded. "Sit down and calm down. Yes, he's alive. There's just a.... slight problem."

Anakin squinted suspiciously. "How slight of a problem are we talking about?"

Mace looked over at Yoda. Yoda shook his head. Behind them, several other Jedi facepalmed.

Anakin looked over at Rex, in hopes that he would understand what's going on, but the other man simply shrugged at him.

Since Obi-wan wasn't dead, he wasn't too concerned. And now, luckily, Anakin was calming down too.

"Okay, so if he's not dead or on the verge of it, what could be so bad that none of you want to tell us?"

"I know this sounds unbelievable-" Mace started, only to be interrupted by an impatient looking Shaak Ti.

"It sounds like it because it's so stupid I wouldn't believe you if I wasn't there."

Mace took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for something.

"Obi-wan is nineteen years old again."

Anakin blinked. Then he bursted out laughing.

"You're right, I don't believe you. Okay, so really, what's the problem here?"

All ten council members in attendance stared back at him, faces completely serious.

Anakin stopped laughing.

"I don't think they're kidding," Rex told him quietly.

All the other man could manage was a weak nod. It took him a few agonizing seconds to speak up.

"Nineteen. As in, years old? How?"

The council members shrugged, except for an even more impatient looking Shaak Ti, who was looking toward the window as if she was expecting something.

"They touched an ancient artifact that they shouldn't have been touching. And it did.... that."

"It made them younger. Which is kriffing insane- what, Rex?"

He turned around to face the other man, who had been calmly tapping him on the shoulder the moment before. He may have been acting calm, but boy did he look panicked. And really, who could blame him?

"We have a problem." He was looking off toward the doorway.

"I... yeah, I know that. So do you?"

"Not that problem. I mean, yes, it's related to the fact that two people are now tiny Jedi, but a nineteen year old Obi-wan is not our problem right now. He can probably handle himself just fine."

"They never said it was two Jedi," Anakin answered, starting to look concerned all over again.

"I'm not going to be on babysitting duty."

The concerned look intensified. "Are you feeling okay?"

Rex tried his very best to not roll his eyes. Shaak Ti, however, did not do that.

Then, she looked toward the door, and her eyes rolled even harder.

"I'm not babysitting this child," she stated. Then she looked over at Rex, who was shaking his head at her.

"This is not what I was trained for. I was trained for fighting, not taking care of little kids."

"I can help with that," called out a new voice. Looking half tired and half in shock, Plo walked in. He looked around the room and quickly tossed his lightsaber at the nearest person, which happened to br Rex. He quickly ducked, assuming that it was on, and was relieved to see that his head wasn't chopped off.

"Sorry," Plo said, in a voice that did not indicate that he was actually sorry at all. He shrugged and nodded toward the kid he was holding. "Had to put it somewhere. She keeps wanting to play with it."

Sure enough, the little girl had her hand stretched out to grab at it. Plo immediately yanked her hand down.

"You threw it at his face!" Anakin exclaimed loudly, ignoring the child entirely, who had tilted her head at him, confused.

"The lightsaber was off!" Plo yelled back. "He's perfectly fine!"

"You chucked a metal death sword at his face."

"Sword?" The child asked curiously, her hand still outstretched to grab at it. Plo sighed and pulled her hand down again.

"No sword."

She shook her head, determined. "Yes, sword."

"Please tell me that 'sword' was not her first word. Please tell me that. Whoever's in charge of older her is actually going to kill us."

Plo, for whatever reason, just seemed to look amused at that. "Oh, no, it'll be perfectly fine. That won't be a problem."

Anakin still seemed doubtful, but ran with it. "If you say so. Is she really that small, or is it the fact that she's completely wrapped up in your cloak?"

The Jedi master shrugged. "Honestly? Probably both. She's pretty young."

"How young?"

"Oh, probably about five years old."

Anakin nodded, then patted the other man's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. You know, despite the fact that no comforting was needed.

"Good luck. Five year olds are tricky."

The amused tone of voice was back. "Oh, I know, and so will you."

"Come again?" Rex asked for him.

"Plo, no matter what you do, don't tell me that you're about to make Rex and I watch this kid all on our own."

"No, of course not. Are you still concerned over her teacher being mad?"

"Well yeah. At this age, the kid is probably still in regular classes. Probably still has a training saver. And there's at least ten real lightsabers in this room. And I'm totally not qualified to watch a child! Her teachers are totally gonna kill-"

Plo interrupted him by simply yanking off the child's cloak and handing her over. A pair of bright blue, curious eyes stared back at him. She kicked her legs and stretched out the best she could, despite the fact that she was being held by a stranger.

The little girl didn't look very concerned about it, though. She just smiled up at Anakin, not noticing the look of absolute shock on his face.

He looked over at Rex, who had the same exact reaction. Plo still seemed all too happy with this outcome, going so far as to smile and nod at Shaak Ti.

Anakin finally managed to speak... somewhat. He passed the kid back off to Plo and stared at her some more, before pointing at her and looking around the room for help.

Spoiler alert: he did not get help.

"Is that Ahsoka?"

Rex, however, replied a bit better than Anakin did, not like that was hard. Once Plo put her down, he knelt down to her level and smiled.

"Well, hey there. Do you remember me?"


	88. Honey, The Jedi Know Things.

A/N: This is a sequel chapter to Honey, I shrunk the Jedi. Hope you enjoy!

"Do you remember me?"

The child ignored the question while trying to scoot closer to Plo Koon, ignoring the fact that he was holding her and she couldn't get any closer.

"I plead the fifth," the squeaky little voice called out. Then the child frowned and crossed her arms.

"How do you even know what that means? You're five!" Anakin exclaimed.

"I plead the fifth!" she repeated, once again ignoring his questioning.

He rolled his eyes. "Well that didn't help much, which was probably the point. Plo?"

Plo shook his head. "I have no clue. Ahsoka, do you remember Anakin?"

The child gave no answer, simply jumping out of Plo's arms and walking around the room.

As soon as the door to the council chambers was opened, she stopped pacing and turned to look curiously at it.

Standing there was Obi-Wan and Cody. The clone was shaking his head at the now teenager, who was frowning at everyone in the room.

That is, until his eyes landed on Ahsoka.

He ran toward her, yelling things like, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? You're so little!"

"So are you!"

He gave her an unimpressed look as he motioned to himself, then to her.

"Really? Only one of us is seven years old, here."

"Five!"

"Five years old, then. How are you enjoying it?"

She pouted, then stopped as soon as she realized she was doing it. "I would rather prefer to not be two feet tall."

Yoda, hearing this, huffed at her.

"I'm two feet tall!"

She looked him up and down before nodding, satisfied. "Yes, you are."

"Yes I am! Judge me, do you?"

She shrugged again. "Usually I'm like, five feet something. And I like it that way. So... Sorry?"

She didn't sound very sorry, but nobody really minded.

Except for Yoda, that is.

"Hold on, let's get the record straight here," Anakin interrupted, moving to stand in between an unusually tiny Ahsoka and the usually tiny Yoda.

"She remembers us?"

Ahsoka nodded, smiling.

"Should I not?"

"Snips," Anakin sighed. "Why didn't you just say any of that sooner?"

A shrug.

"I didn't want to."


	89. Sith Week.

Quick A/N: I almost never write about Sith, so I'm hoping that this isn't horrible. Also, I got sad writing this, so here's your warning. Btw, this was posted as the first chapter in a new book , but I figured people would see it if I posted it here, too. Enjoy! :-D

Darth Vader was a name spoken in fear.

Everyone knew who he was. If you didn't, you probably lived in a cave.

But nobody really knew Darth Vader or who he used to be. Nobody knew why he walked in a path of darkness, determined to stay stuck in his ways of anger and despair.

"Who was he?" people may ask to one another, quietly, once sure that they were as far away from the Sith Lord as they could possibly get.

"What made him this way?" They may ask. "I'm sure people aren't born filled with bitterness and hate like he has. Someone has to have answers."

And yes, some people did. There was problem with that, however.

A majority of those people are dead.

It's a majority, though, so at least it's not everybody.

There are at least two remaining:

Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex of the former 501st.

They knew who he was. They might not know everything, but really, who does?

Darth Vader was determined to take them out. He needed to get rid of his past, of anything- or anyone, that was a part of it.

He needed to get rid of all the bad memories.

Slavery, sand people, sand, the whole Clone War, the betrayal, Ahsoka leaving.

The list there is short but powerful.

But on the flip side, the good memories just couldn't remain either.

Rex, Cody, the 501st. Waking up and eating some dry meal bar while laughing with friends. Battling some droids while turning it into a game. Snarking back and forth with Obi-Wan.

Winding down after a rough battle. Buying drinks for the others or taking part of whatever popular bet was going around with the clones. Relaxing in bed after a stressful day.

Then there was the rare, special moments of peace that he used to cherish so much. The moments when he held Padmé close as they laid out back and watched the stars. The moments where Anakin got to actually teach Ahsoka in the comfort of the temple instead of risking their lives out in the battlefield.

The joy when Anakin learned he was going to be a parent.

Darth Vader needed to forget all of this. He needed to ignore it all, but that's not as easy as it seems. Ignoring (or fighting,) his problems won't just make them go away.

But from all of this, there was one thing that he knew for sure.

Anakin Skywalker had to be no more.


	90. Droid Week.

R2-D2 was an intelligent droid.

He knew much more than most people expected of him, which generally left him in a position of power that would be disasterous if he decided to leak everything.

For example: Anakin and Padmé. The idiots were married! It's a true miracle that nobody caught them yet. Except, oh wait! Ahsoka.

Ahsoka knew about Anakin and Padmé, just not to the same extent that R2-D2 did.

"Okay," she whispered one day, leaning in close and placing an orange hand on his dome, "I don't know if you know or not, but I saw something, and I have to tell someone. They never swore me to secrecy, exactly-"

R2 beeped out an inpatient response which pretty much translated to "get on with it already."

And get on with it she did.

"They were kissing, Artooie!"

R2 then beeped out the equivalent of "well, yeah. I was there at their wedding. It's about time somebody else found out."

His friend simply sighed and walked away.


	91. I Got Tagged, Yay!

1) Is there a story you're holding off writing for some reason?

Yes. A Marvel modern AU.

2) What work, if any, are you embarrassed at existing?

My whole entire Tano Family Adventures series. I'm just not embarrassed enough to take it down yet.

3) What order do you write in?

Start to end.

4) Favorite character that you've written?

I've written so many that I can't be sure, but off the top of mind I'll have to go with my OC Emmy and one of my newest OCs, Clara. I feel like there's one from my Tano Family Adventures series that I'm forgetting about, though.

5) Character that you were most surprised to end up liking writing?

My OC from the Tano Family Adventures series, Bob Tano.

6) Something that you would go back and change but it's too late/complicated now?

So much. So so so much. Probably some of my weaker OCs, small typos, unnecessarily complicated story lines, stuff like that.

7) When asked are you embarrassed or enthusiastic to tell people you write?

It really depends. Usually embarrassed though.

8) ‎Favorite genre to write?

Fanfiction. Specifically, Star Wars.

9) What do you do for inspiration?

Nothing. Sometimes I'll force myself to write, though.

10) Do you write in silence or with background noise?

My house is rarely silent, and I like writing with music, so with background noise.

11) What aspect of your writing has changed since the beginning?

Not much, honestly. I got better, my storylines got less complicated or too simple, I have a bit more creativity with it... Okay maybe quite a bit.

12) ‎Your weakness as an author?

OCS AND WORLDBUILDING. See, when I write in the Star Wars universe, I can either not use OCs, or not have to do insane worldbuilding. It just works.

13) Your strength?

Nowadays, storylines probably. I can generally make interesting ones, even though it's sometimes slow getting there. I'm also generally good at writing Star Wars characters accurately.

14) Do you make playlists for your fics?

Not yet, but I think I'm about to for my story Not Better Off Alone, in which all of the chapter titles are song titles. (Idk if anyone's noticed that yet or not.)

15) When did you start writing?

When I was around 7, I think. I didn't start posting on Wattpad until I was around 13, though. (My 3 year anniversary will be September 17.)

16) Are there any characters that haunt you?

Sabrina. Freaking. Tano. If I ever have to read the phrase "I said sassily," in regards to her ever again, I'm gonna have a problem.

17) ‎If you could give your fledging author self any advice, what would it be?

Actually write. Don't make cringy OCS please I beg.

18) ‎Were there any books that influenced your writing style?

Nope, don't think so.

19) ‎Did you write in long sit-down sessions or in brief spurts?

Sit down sessions.

20) ‎What do you think when you read your old works?

Why did I do this.

21) Are there any subjects that make you uncomfortable to write?

Super heavy subjects or super romantic scenes.

22) ‎Are there any obscure life experiences that may have helped your writing?

Nope.

23) Have you ever become an expert in something you knew nothing about in order to improve a story?

Again, nope.

24) Copy and paste a paragraph you're particularly proud of.

"Ahsoka," Kanan repeated slowly. He had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer of his question but at the same time he really needed to know, so he grabbed her shoulder and made her look him in the eyes.

"What's going on, Ahsoka?"

She glared at him with all the anger and ferocity that she could. Which, despite her small size, was pretty easily achievable.

There probably would have been a more dramatic reaction if Kanan wasn't used to that.

Of all the conclusions he thought up in his head, Ahsoka managed to find the one that he was dreading the most.

"Qui-Gon Jinn is dead."

Tagged: [sabinewrxn](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sabinewrxn) [AhsokaGosia2002](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AhsokaGosia2002) [justanotherplum](https://www.wattpad.com/user/justanotherplum) [FlamingStarbird](https://www.wattpad.com/user/FlamingStarbird)

Just so everyone knows, the next chapter here will be a oneshot as normal! ^_^


	92. Communication Is Key.

Ahsoka Tano left the Jedi Order... but she doesn't stay out of contact with her friends like she said she would.

"Anakin, I think we need to talk."

"...Ahsoka? Is that you?"

The aforementioned girl smiled and nodded, despite the fact that he couldn't actually see her.

"Yeah, it's me, Skyguy. How've you been?"

"How have I been? I should be asking you that, I haven't heard from you in months! You really made good on the whole 'doing things without me,' thing. How are you?"

"I'm doing good! I made some friends, actually. I've been staying with them for a while. How about you?"

"Oh, you know," Anakin shrugged nonchalantly, even though he knew his former Padawan couldn't see him. "The usual. Just told the Council that I'm married, no big deal."

"You told them what?"

The confusion was evident in his voice as he replied, "I mean, yeah, in hindsight it was probably not the best idea, but no harm done. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I- wha- I'm- you're married?!"

"Yes? I thought you knew?"

"Wait, so you thought that I knew that you're married, which I had no idea about, and you were just under the assumption that I would never mention it?"

There was a short pause before Anakin replied, "You're really confusing, you know that, right?"

"Okay, let me clear that up. When did all of this happen?"

"Uh... three years ago."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? I would have kept it secret! I mean, I knew you were in a relationship and I kept that secret. I just didn't know that you were married."

"Look," the man sighed, "I didn't tell anybody until today, so don't feel bad. Plus, I couldn't have told you anyway. You don't exactly make it easy to be found, which I'm sure you already know."

"I do," Ahsoka admitted. "Wait, you're horrible at being sneaky. How did you get away with it for three years without getting caught?"

"Well, I didn't. You found out, and apparently Obi-wan highly suspected that something was going on, but he wanted to be able to claim plausible deniability."

"Makes sense. It's a smart decision. Oh, quick question, how much money did he get from the bet?"

"Wait... what bet?"

"Uh." The teenager's eyes quickly darted around the small apartment she waa staying in, hoping that she would find something that would prevent her from answering the question. Luckily, she could hear a doorknob turning, indicating that one of her friends was home.

"Sorry, I'm busy, gotta go! I'll talk to you later, though. Bye, Anakin!"

"Uh, okay. See ya, Snips."


	93. Teamwork.

Ahsoka Tano was not having a good day.

As a matter of fact, she wasn't even having a good week. One could definitely go so far to say a horrible one.

She probably would.

Ahsoka found herself frowning and pulling up her hood as she slinked her way around the Underground. Apparently, though, as she passed by things like small shops and restaurants with (possibly) inedible food, she slowly seemed to realize that her 'do not get noticed' plan was beginning to fail rather miserably.

See, it wasn't that she would be in big trouble or anything if she was noticed, now that the Jedi Order (and clone troopers,) were no longer searching for her with the passion of a man who had just lost his one true love, but it would be pretty difficult to restart her life with people constantly looking at her either way. She knew how to defend herself even if people did decide to get violent, though, so at least that wasn't likely to be a huge issue. That's one thing, at least.

"So, what brings you back down here?"

Ahsoka froze in her tracks. She didn't even have to guess who was behind her, since the former Nightsister's voice gave her away. Ahsoka sighed and mumbled a very quiet, "Dang it," under her breath.

She didn't even turn around as she responded. "Hello to you too, Ventress. What do you want?"

"I want to know what you're doing down here. I thought I made that clear... did you talk to the Council on my behalf yet?"

Yeah, Ventress, because I totally had time to do that in between breaking my former master's heart and running away from the only life I've ever known.

Ahsoka didn't voice that thought out loud, though.

"Not yet. I'm still getting to that. You don't need to worry about it. And, to answer your first question, I need to get out of the rain. That's no concern to you, I know, so save yourself the trouble of telling me, but could you at least point me in a direction where people won't try to kill me? I've had a bit too much of that this week, if you know what I mean."

If Ventress had even the slightest idea of what she meant, she didn't show it. She simply started walking away. Once realizing the younger of the two wasn't trailing behind, she stopped walking and rolled her eyes. "Come on, then. I'm not so fond of the rain either, and I don't even have a big, warm coat to keep me dry."

Ahsoka shrugged and, with only a moment or two of hesitation, she decided to follow her.

******

"Well?"

"It's not the worst place to be right now. I could certainly be somewhere much worse."

"Yeah, about that. You mentioned people trying to kill you. Your precious friends are still on that?" Ventress casually stirred her drink around with a straw. She looked oddly at ease despite the fact that she was talking about death. Ahsoka, on the other hand, seemed to tense up even more at that.

"No."

"Ah." The older woman's nod was a tad bit understanding. "Mission gone wrong, then. Skywalker does have a habit of getting into trouble..." she trailed off at that, but her words picked up once more, this time with a smirk on her face. "Though I know for a fact that you're just as good at getting into trouble as he is."

Ahsoka didn't respond to that. She simply frowned some more and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Not very talkative today, are you?"

Once again, there was no response from the teenager.

Under her breath, Ventress quietly mumbled something that sounded like, "I feel like I'm missing something here." Ahsoka could hardly hear her, she was so quiet.

After a seemingly awkward silence, Ahsoka finally spoke up. Her voice was half deadpan and half full of bitter, strong anger. It might be hard to accomplish, but she sure managed it well. "Have you watched the news lately?"

"No. I've been away on jobs." She didn't specify what kind of jobs. She really didn't have to. "Why? It's all the same anyway."

"You might want to watch it."

"Is it actually going to give me the truth of... whatever's going on, though?"

Ahsoka paused for a second to think. "Which channels work down here, anyway?"

"We always get announcements from the Separatists and the Jedi... hey, wait a minute." Someone, who held a menu in one hand and a drink in the other, walked over to stand in front of the two. The woman set the menu down on their table, (despite the fact that they were both eating and clearly didn't need one,) and leaned forward a bit to squint at Ahsoka.

"Hey, wait a minute," she repeated herself. She then even went so far as to point at a clearly angry Ahsoka. "I know who you are!"

"No, you don't."

"You're Ahsoka Tano!"

Ventress tried, and failed, to keep a straight face. She looked back over at the aforementioned girl, who, at first glance, simply looked really embarrassed at being caught. Ahsoka squeezed at some nearby strings on her hood and shook her head as the fabric enclosed her face even more.

"Ah, I forgot how famous you actually are. Down here people usually don't care too much."

"Exactly," Ahsoka huffed. "I don't know why they just happen to today."

"I'm guessing that your warm coat over there didn't actually serve it's original purpose? The purpose of, you know, not getting caught? You're not that good at it, just so you know."

Ahsoka made a face- presumably at the woman shoving paper in her face- but it could also have been at Ventress, who was very amused by the situation.

"I'm not signing this."

"Please?" the woman begged. "You're so brave!"

"I wouldn't-"

"I mean, who just walks away? I didn't even know Jedi could do that! Is that even allowed? Come to think of it, I think that the last person to do that was-"

Ahsoka snatched the paper away and quickly scribbled her name down on it. She then handed it back and crossed her arms tightly. "Better?"

"Yes! I still just can't believe it! And you seem to be doing just fine, which is really amazing!"

The unnamed woman continued to eagerly shout and gush like the fangirl that she probably was. "If someone did anything to me like Barriss did to-"

"Okay, I'm done. Don't sell that paper, that's the last thing I need right now." Ahsoka stood up quickly and pushed the chair she was sitting in back. She got up so fast that the chair squeaked loudly enough that several people turned to look in her direction. She thenwalked up the cashier, threw some money down, wrapped the rest of her sandwich up and put it inside her coat to protect it from the rain, and walked away.

She threw the double doors open and didn't stop to watch if they were going to hit anybody behind her or not. She just kept going. Luckily enough, the person behind her was Ventress, who simply used the force to open them up again before they could slap her in the face.

"What the kriff was that, Tano?" This time around, Ventress' tone of voice could be easily identifiable- confusion. It quickly turned to sarcasm as her sentence continued on, however. "What, I thought people like you milked the most out of their fame as they could. You, however, just ran straight out of there."

"What's it to you?" Ahsoka, who was likely still ready to run away, asked bitterly. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," she deadpanned. "But you don't run from anything. If you can help it at all, you never run. So what was that? Last I checked, throwing an autograph at someone's face and bolting away is not a very Jedi- like thing to do."

At those words, Ahsoka suddenly whipped around to face Ventress. "I'm not a Jedi. Considering the fact that, according to Anakin, who won't stop messaging me, you were the one who tipped him off in the first place, I definitely wasn't expecting you to rub it in my face like that-"

"Slow down." Ventress, more confused than ever, reached out to grab Ahsoka's arm before she could race away. "Are you on something? What are you talking about? Tipped Anakin off about what? The last time I talked to him was right around your trial... oh."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, 'oh.' You told him that Barriss was the only person I spoke to while I was with you, right?"

"Yes..." For a few seconds, her confusion stayed, clear and obvious. Then, just as soon as it began, her confusion faded ever so slightly as a look of realization dawned on her face. "She did it."

It wasn't a question. She could be mean, she could be heartless, and she could certainly be cruel, but Ventress wasn't stupid.

"I knew the little brat took my lightsabers, but I wasn't sure that she was the one who bombed the temple. Since you're down here, not being hunted at the moment, I'm assuming that all's well that ends well?"

Ahsoka scoffed. "As in, I didn't get murdered because of something I didn't do. I'm still weaponless, poor, and I have no place to stay. So, yeah, I'm doing peachy."

"You said that you aren't a Jedi, right?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Did they kick you out or what?"

"No. They practically begged me to stay."

"So... you left."

Ahsoka nodded hesitantly. "I did."

"Hmm, okay then," Ventress said casually enough. "You don't seem too thrilled about it. Do you regret it?"

She didn't even question it too much. "No. Or at least, I don't think so. It's still really early, you know? It's hard to say."

"So, it's been, what, two weeks since that trial of yours?"

"Well, technically Barriss' now... but yeah, pretty much."

"Hmm. What have you been doing since then?"

Now, that was something Ahsoka would question. "Why?" she asked, squinting suspiciously at the woman she didn't quite trust. She's seen her go from "murder is my best friend," to "I will kill a lot but not always and you aren't always the target," to "I will begrudgingly play nice," and, finally, to "I actually care a tiny bit, (I want you to be somewhat safe,) but I don't want to let you know that so it can't backfire on me."

So, basically, she was a little bit of a wildcard.

"I was just curious. You seem tired. And a bit broke. You ordered the cheapest thing on the menu."

"So?" Ahsoka shrugged. "I'd probably do that anyway."

Ventress didn't respond to that. Or, at least, not directly. Instead she simply said, "Do you need a job?"

Suspicious, but with her interest piqued, the Togruta decided to ask what's going on. "Okay... I do. What kind of jobs?" Before she could get a response, she continued on. "Before you say anything, I'm not comfortable going around doing... the things you do. At least not as much and as often as you do."

"Right." She rolled her eyes. "Your moral code. What if the people deserve it? What if it's worth it, huh?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I don't know..."

"I'm not going to beg you. You do or you don't."

"Fine." Ahsoka paused to think for a few seconds, then threw her hand out so the other woman could shake. "You sure you're ready for this? You and I working together could be a mess."

Much to her surprise, Ventress actually laughed. "Yeah," she said. "It definitely will be, but that's just half the fun. Plus, I'm likely more ready than you ever could be."

Ahsoka didn't make any move to deny that. "I have a mission for us that could go really well if we pull it off."

"What is it?"

"Well, I can finally put in that good word for you, and say goodbye to everyone at the temple for good."

"Sounds interesting," Ventress said, sounding bored. "On with it. What's the mission?"

Ahsoka smiled.

"Let's go get us some lightsabers."

A/N: HI let's celebrate 100 chapters and over 40,000 words written with a chapter that's over 2000 words... I think this is the biggest chapter in this book since,, last year maybe. (I should really check up on that.) anyway. Thank you all so much for sticking around this far! Requests are always open so feel free to suggest things, it would help a lot. Once again, thank you!! Please like and comment. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 💞


	94. Going To Pick Up An Old... Rival?

"Oh come on, it'll all turn out fine!"

Ezra glanced over at Ahsoka. "Famous last words."

"And of course it'll all be fine for you, you have a lightsaber!" Sabine, who was walking by the cockpit, yelled out.

"Kanan and Ezra could probably teach you how to use one!" Ahsoka yelled back. Sabine made no indication if she heard her or not.

"Yeah!" Kanan, who was lazing around in the cockpit with Ezra, said. If he had any issues with getting volunteered to help out, it surely didn't show. "It's not too hard. It's not impossible to learn. You pick things up fast, and you have three people to help you out."

"Three?" both Ezra and Ahsoka asked. The duo turned to stare at each other.

"Yeah. What's the issue?"

"I almost stabbed Sabine in the leg with my lightsaber last week. She was walking past me and I didn't see her."

"That's a common mistake," he replied, shrugging. "But be more careful next time. I'll tell her that, too." From his spot in the captain's chair, he twisted around to look back at Ahsoka, who was sitting in one of the seats behind him. "What do you think?"

"I'm... not so sure I would do well with teaching."

"Are you kidding?" Ezra exclaimed. "You're so wise! And talented! You've given me lessons before, and I did alright."

"You mean you didn't die," she corrected drily.

He smiled wider. "Yes! That automatically makes it a success, no matter what!"

"That's... an optimistic way of looking at things, I guess?"

"It is," he agreed. "Anyway! I don't see a reason why you would be a bad teacher."

"Uh, well-"

"I found someone who can help us on our next mission." Hera's sudden entrance seemed to interrupt some of them, (Ahsoka,) and spook others, (Ezra.)

Ezra sat up a bit straighter. "Who did you find?"

"What mission?" Ahsoka asked.

"To answer you," she pointed over at the blue-haired teenager, "It's not the best idea in the world, but I actually found a bounty hunter. A really talented one, too. Unfortunately, she knows what she's doing. And to answer you, Ahsoka, it's nothing major-"

"That's what you say every time!" Sabine, who had apparently decided to just come into the cockpit with the others, yelled. "And you're wrong, every time."

"I know how our plans all tend to go wrong- yes Kanan, I'm looking at you for a reason- but it's worth a shot. It's nothing too dangerous for us to handle, but it's nothing so easy that the bounty hunter can realistically do it alone."

"Okay, what is it?"

"We'll be meeting up with the bounty hunter on a nearby planet, and we'll be helping her get off world."

"Who are we helping?" Ezra questioned eagerly. He leaned in a bit closer toward Hera, which didn't work for very long. She started walking her way over to her seat, only to frown down at Kanan once she realize he was halfway asleep in it.

"Wake up."

He grumbled. Hera sighed and kicked the seat with her boot. When it barely even moved, let alone shook like she intended, she simply settled for shaking her boyfriend instead.

"No," he protested tiredly. Without even opening his eyes to see who was trying to get him awake, he swatted out and mumbled a, "Go away, Hera. I'm tired."

"Yeah, well, drink some caffeine. We have a mission, remember?"

"Ugh." He opened one eye. Hera once again rolled hers.

"Kanan, I need my seat."

"I don't wanna move."

After a few seconds of thought, Hera shrugged. "Alright." With that, she simply pushed him over a bit and sat down. She looked right next to her and said, "Oh well. Problem solved."

"Hera," Zeb, who had only walked in a few minutes ago, if that, decided to speak up. "Don't get distracted. Who are we helping?"

"I don't know if it's her real name, because you know bounty hunters, but she said that it's Assaj Ventress?"

Kanan nodded, making a face. "Yeah, her. I've heard a lot about her."

Zeb didn't seem to care. He only shrugged.

Ahsoka, on the other hand, seemed to care quite a bit, judging by the way she groaned and shook her head. "Oh no, not her. Please not again."

"Who's that?" Ezra asked innocently enough, seeming to either completely ignore Ahsoka's comment, or he simply hadn't noticed. Coming from him, it was probably more of the second thing.

"She's a bounty hunter. Hera just said," Sabine replied, sounding utterly uninterested, for all of two seconds at least. "Wait a minute. I actually know that name."

"Why, did you study her or something?"

"I did learn about her, yes. She worked with Dooku- wait..." something else seemed to suddenly distract her. Or, more accurately, she had a sudden realization. "You," she said, pointing at Ahsoka, who made a face when the rest of the Ghost Crew turned to stare at her. "You worked with her before."

"What?" Ezra, always oblivious, asked. "When? How?"

"Oh right. That was back when you were around her age, right?" Kanan asked calmly enough, pointing at Sabine as an example of age.

"Yes," Ahsoka answered reluctantly. "To both questions. I did work with her, yes, but it was different than now. Since you brought it up, Sabine, I'm sure that you already know this, but it was supposed to be a deal beneficial to both of us. I didn't care too much who she was, I was mainly trying not to get captured."

"By who? If she's a bounty hunter, doesn't that mean that she was against you at the time?" Ezra asked another question. "Were there Sith involved? Wouldn't Assaj Ventress just help them instead?"

Ahsoka looked over at Kanan. "You don't tell this kid much about the Clone Wars, do you?"

"Of course I do," he lied.

"Mhm. Okay. Hey Ezra, name three important events from the Clone Wars."

Ezra seemed to have to think on it. "Uhh. Well..." he deflated, "Maybe you can tell me something? And maybe this Asajj person too, since we'll be stuck with her for a while. Maybe she knows something too?"

Ahsoka sighed and shrunk back in her seat as the Ghost finally took off.

"Oh boy..."

A/N: GUESS WHO FINALLY UPDATED MORE THAN ONCE A MONTH FOR ONCE? Me. I did. It's about time... anyway I don't know if this is any good, but I kinda got spoiled about the book Dark Disciple... so if there's a sudden abundance of Ventress in my upcoming chapters, there's somewhat of an explanation? (I'm bitter okay?) hope you enjoyed! Please leave some suggestions for me.


	95. Sunset Parallel.

Ahsoka Tano, in what was sure to be a parallel that many would remember, walked toward the Jedi Temple with the sunset hitting her back.

The sky lit up in a bright array of oranges, yellows, and reds. Coinciding with those colors, dull purples and toned down pinks stood out among the night sky.

Ahsoka took a deep breath as she spotted a few unfamiliar clones- and one very familiar one with blue and white armor- standing in front of the temple, presumably setting up for a nightly watch.

"Hi. I'm Ahsoka-" she started, but right as she was about to finish saying her name, she got loudly interrupted by the aforementioned familiar face.

"Commander Tano?" Captain Rex, who wasn't even actually on guard duty, (he was just doing some work nearby,) asked loudly. He dropped the tablet that he was holding as if it was burning his skin. A flash of warm, orange sunlight hit behind Ahsoka and shone brightly against her, accentuating the color of her skin even more. On the complete opposite end of the spectrum, the vibrant remains of the sun served to cover up the dull blue of Rex's armor entirely, leaving only his face behind to be shown. Several people got distracted from their work and turned to look at the duo, who had settled on staring at each other in stunned silence.

It turns out that Rex didn't actually need an answer to his question, though. Before anyone could confirm or deny his question, he rushed on over to where the teenage girl was standing. His footsteps fell heavily and loudly on the ground as he ran. He made no attempt to slow down, and it was probably clear that he didn't particularly care about the fact that he had broken his silence and was actually making quite a bit of noise. In fact, it seemed to be the very least of his concerns in that moment. He just needed to get to Ahsoka. As it turns out, the noise really wasn't that big of a problem anyway, since he wasn't the only one yelling, and/or whispering. Everyone else around him was doing the same exact thing.

Unfortunately, all of that sound got people's attention, and those people certainly weren't ones who wanted to join the clones in a rowdy celebration. These were also not just any people- they were the ever important Mace Windu and Yoda (whatever his last name was), both of who were standing right outside of the main doorway.

"What's the commotion?"

"Happening, what is?"

Ahsoka and Rex, very well sure that they were in for at least a bit of trouble, (and one of the two was silently preparing to get thrown off of the premises,) instantly shut up and stood up straight. Rex cleared his throat and stepped forward, ready to explain that he was simply incredibly confused in that particular moment and that he didn't mean to lose focus of his work- but he didn't get the chance to.

Mace Windu stepped forward, too, but his reasoning was much different. He was walking over in an attempt to get a closer look at the clearly nervous Ahsoka and the even more clearly concerned Rex.

"Padawan Tano?" Mace tried to say, but his words came out more as an uncertain sounding question instead. Yoda, who was standing beside him, didn't say anything and certainly didn't help out. He just watched everything unfold.

"Why are you here?" Mace asked, his words actually coming out correctly that time around. He ignored Yoda's approving nod and continued on. "Are you visiting, maybe? You're free to do that. You don't need to try and sneak around, you know. I know- we all know that you're very good at it, but it's simply not necessary."

"She wasn't sneaking around, sir," one of the clones that actually was on guard duty informed the Jedi Master. "She was trying to go through the front entrance."

"Hmm," Yoda hummed, squinting eyes trained on Ahsoka, who stared right back at him. "Left your lightsabers here, you did."

Mace nodded before the Togruta could, eyes lighting up a bit as understanding hit him. Lightsabers! Of course she wanted her lightsabers. That made absolute sense in his opinion. He didn't say so, though, he just stuck to his nod. However, his sensible theory was quickly brushed off when Ahsoka finally decided to speak.

"Well," she began quietly, "No. Or, well, yes, I did, but that's not what I'm talking about."

"No?"

"No," she repeated, a bit more strongly than he had said the word. "That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

So quietly that the only reasons Ahsoka heard it was one: because of the Force, and two: the fact that she was standing elbow to elbow next to him, Rex whispered, "Actually, I want to know that myself, Commander. I forgot to ask you earlier."

"I need to see Anakin," she informed the group, but she was looking at Rex when she spoke, so the answer was most likely directed at him.

"That makes sense," Mace spoke, seemingly in agreement. It was honestly a wonder that nobody came to that conclusion sooner.

(Rex might have. If he did, he certainly had no plans of saying anything.) "You can just go on in."

"I would have been in there already, except for the fact that I actually need to talk to you, Yoda, and the rest of the council, too."

Mace and Yoda, confused, glanced over at each other in silent communication. One of them raised an eyebrow at the other, and one simply shook his head in return. On top of all that, there was a huge chance that they were simply talking via the force, too.

"Talk to us all, why do you want to?"

"About that..." Ahsoka fidgeted slightly. "I'm still mad. I'm still furious, and I hope you know that before I get to what I need to say. And, if majority vote says no to my question, then I'll deal with it. But, you all should hear me out, at the very least. It would be the right thing to do."

"We've figured that out," Mace intoned drily, but he didn't have any real issue with that. "Let's come inside. I'll call for a meeting, and you can meet up with Anakin along the way. Getting everyone together might take a while."

Ahsoka took another deep breath as she pulled up her cloak and headed inside as the sun officially set, and the bright jumble of colors slowly faded away.


	96. Anakin Skywalker Wants To Stay Home.

<strike></strike>

"Bye, Padmé! I have to go off on my mission now."

Anakin leaned downward a little bit so he could kiss his wife. Once that was over, they separated... somewhat. They broke apart completely for a few seconds before Anakin decided that wasn't good enough. Smiling happily, he pulled her closer so that they were less than an arms length apart.

Padmé either didn't quite seem to notice this, or she just had something important on her constantly running mind instead. (It was probably the second thing, really. Unlike the man with her, she could be quite observant.) She frowned. "I still wish that I could just go with you. That would be amazing. We could still get work done but we would be together the entire time and wouldn't have to wait to spend more time together..." she sighed wistfully, "But I've got a meeting. At least your mission shouldn't take too long, right?"

"It's just a quick cleanup." Anakin shrugged. "It should be all good and done before the sun sets tonight... There's not supposed to be a whole lot of danger this time around, but no promises. You know how bad my luck can get, though, so finger crossed?"

She suppressed the familiar urge to just sigh again or flop down on her couch and just ignore that there was more to the world than just her and her loving husband. It's ever so tempting sometimes, to just blow off all of her responsibilities and be young, wild and free... but she had a job to do, and so did he. Unfortunately. Sometimes I feel like it would be better if either- or both- of us had a more flexible, safe job that allows us to love and be in love without either being shamed or punished because of it, Padmé thought sadly to herself. There are times when I just consider quitting, even though I would never go through with that. I (usually) enjoy what I do much too much to part ways with politics. She eventually broke off her thoughts as she answered Anakin.

"Oh yeah, don't I know it. We literally met because of bad luck."

"Oh, I'm fully, painfully aware of that. I'm just glad that we're fine right now. If that's all we got, then that's... something, at least."

Padmé finally started to smile as she reached forward and grabbed his hand. "I just wish we could stay under the covers and relax today. I have a lot of strawberries in the kitchen. Somebody gave me to me as a gift the other day- don't give me that look, i know what you're thinking- I already checked! They aren't poisoned! We could have just lazed around and ate some of those. Maybe tonight?"

"Why don't you then? You aren't even required to go anywhere right now, are you? Can't you just take a day off?

"Can't you?" she shot back. "No, I told you, I have things that I need to get done today."

Anakin suddenly frowned. "What? Hold on. Wait a minute. That's not right. You're very pregnant.

Shouldn't you have a pregnancy leave or something? Don't those usually last for months?" At her nod, he continued his mini rant a tad bit angrier than before. "Why aren't you on that?"

"Nobody how's that I'm pregnant, remember?" She rapidly shook her head. "You know that we can't afford for that to happen. Sure, it might make things easier for a day or two, but not for long. Not for long enough. As soon as they knew, they'd figure out that you're the father within only a few hours. We aren't always very subtle, you know."

"What?" He was offended. He was shocked! He was incredibly dismayed! He oh-so-dramatically clutched his shirt. "Yes, we are!"

Padmé crossed her arms and raised a both skeptical and amused eyebrow at her husband. "Since when, exactly?"

Since he actually had to stop and think about it, he paused, and his dramatics (and confidence,) slowly started to fade. When he opened his mouth to speak again, he took the simple way out- instead of admitting that they were so obviously in love that it was risky, he changed topics completely.

"I gotta go. Bye! Love you!"

******

All had been going well.

Oddly well, as a matter of fact, but it was nice. (Even if it was a bit suspicious and put a few people on edge.)

All had been going perfectly up until the point where a reporter had noticed that there was a small clump of Jedi helping over and cleaning up some rubbish from a recent battle.

That's when things really started to kick up.

"Hi! You're Anakin Skywalker. Can I do a quick interview with you? It won't take very long at all, I swear."

Anakin looked up from the long piece of log that he was carrying. He quickly looked around for somewhere to put it, and once he saw a safe and clear place, he set it down. He clapped his hands together and turned back to the person. He tried to channel his inner Padmé or Palpatine even, smiling as brightly and convincingly as he could.

"Uh... yeah, sure! Go for it."

"First topic of business!" The perky reporter shoved a microphone in his face. He tried to subtly shove it back at her and away from him."You've been seen to be very close friends with the incredibly popular, well-liked, and important senator Padmé Amidala, correct?"

Be subtle! Play this cool. The sane part of Anakin's thoughts yelled out at him. Be strong. Be stoic. Don't give yourself away.

Deciding to follow this thoughts and be smart for once, he smiled even brighter, (and even faker.) as he spoke.

"Yes!" he replied, but the heart-eyes that were clearly present on his face didn't help in the slightest bit. "I love her!" I am a complete and utter idiot. "Not in the way you're thinking! I love her in a totally platonic way. We're bros. Best friends. Yeah." Bros?! What in the world is wrong with me? Refusing to back down or make things worse by stumbling over his words again, he nodded quickly in hopes that people would find him more trustworthy and believable if he did.

Yeah, that just wasn't happening. He sighed disappointedly.

The reporters were going to just eat his awkwardness, lies, and heart-eyes for dinner.

Sure enough, one of them caught onto all of this very quickly. They even went so far as to step closer to the Chosen One so they could zoom in on his face better. He scowled, feeling about five seconds away from slapping the stupid cameras and throw the annoying notebooks. However, he (somehow) refrained. He simply stepped backwards a bit.

"What is your real relationship with Senator Amidala?"

"I already answered you. I told you that we're friends. Just friends."

"Really?" the skeptical, curious woman inquired. "Are you positive of that? Because your entire face seemed to glow at the mere mention of her a few minutes ago."

He tried pathetically to either a: not glare and instead look nice and friendly, b: look intimidating enough that they would leave him alone for the moment while possibly scaring them all for life, or, finally, c: let his words be said as politely and as vague as possible while his face remained still and calm, not unlike a stone wall.

He chose option c. He didn't think it was working very well...

But he knew for a fact it wasn't working very well when the ever popular, ever smooth Obi-Wan stepped in and spoke up.

"I think what my friend here is trying to say is that him and Senator Amidala are very good friends, and they have been for years, but they would never dream of being- or doing, for that matter- anything romantic like you're so certainly implying. That is both against the Jedi Code entirely, but there would be no time for it even if it wasn't. They are not romantically involved. End of discussion, thank you. You can put all of that down on the record. Post it, print it, whatever you want."

He then walked away gracefully, silently tapping Anakin on the arm so that he would follow.

"Look," Anakin began the moment they were out of earshot from the others, "That," he pointed a thumb back behind him, "Was absolutely not my fault. I wasn't even with her. She wasn't with me. I didn't do anything to provoke them- they're vultures!" He nodded, pleased with his word choice. "Yeah, that's right! They're vultures. All the way."

Obi-Wan, who simply looked amused, nodded and started chuckling.

"I know. They always have been. Anyway, I had a point, and that point wasn't exactly scaring off people. I was actually coming out here to compliment you on how well you were handling all of that before I stepped in."

The young twenty-something paused. "What? I was? You do know who you're talking to, right?"

"Yes, I do. You didn't give anything away, and you didn't throw anybody or anything into a wall like I kind of thought you would do. You looked angry enough to do more than thought. I figured that it would be a good idea to step in and get them off of your back."

"Oh, I definitely was ready to fight them." He didn't even make an attempt at denying it. "But- wait. 'Didn't give anything away?' There's nothing to give away."

Obi-Wan's initial response was simply a non-committal hum. Somehow, it managed to fire up the other man even more.

"I swear it! You believe me, right? You know that Padmé and I would never-"

"Anakin!" a sudden, loud voice yelled out as people started talking and preparing to go back to Coruscant or back home to celebrate a successful mission. Ahsoka tried her best to push her way through the long, entwined jumble of people. It didn't help in the slightest that a majority of those people were much bigger and taller than her, even if they weren't all that much older. (But that's for another time, of course.)

"Snips?" He looked over at his struggling Padawan and moved closer to give her a hand. (Not literally, of course. Although, that does sound like something he would do- just ask Ahsoka on April Fools Day. She would tell you the truth.)

"Thank you," she said. A beat or two passed calmly between the two before she suddenly began yanking on his arm. "You need to come with me now!"

"What? Why?"

"Padmé!" she whisper-hissed.

Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a confused glance.

Do you know what she's talking about? The older of the two seemed to silently wonder.

Hey, just because she's my Padawan, doesn't mean I understand her. Anakin seemed to silently shoot back.

Oh, don't I know it.

"Guys!" the impatient and worried teenager snapped. "Hello? We have an emergency here! A Padmé emergency! I figured you two would know how to help." Her gaze shot between the two men before landing back on Obi-Wan, which was where it primarily stayed for the time being. "Or maybe just you. Either way, we need to go."

The two men both spoke at once.

"Woah woah woah. Snips, you need to slow down and explain yourself before we can do anything? What emergency?"

"Do we need to get moving right now? I can have Rex start the ship."

Before either of their questions were able to get answers, a loud beeping of a nearby communication device interrupted them both.

"Is that you?" they all asked each other.

A few more seconds later, and they discovered that not only was the comlink Anakin's- but Padmé was the one calling him.

"Are you almost done?"

"With my mission? Yes. Actually, we're just now starting to load up. Why, what's up?"

"You need to get home," she spoke breathlessly.

Anakin visibly tensed up. A few clones that were passing by shot him a caring and concerned look. When he didn't even seem to notice them, they stopped walking away and actually moved a bit closer. The other two looked relieved at the sight of them.

"What's going on?" One of them, which turned out to be Rex, asked.

"I don't want to know," the duo chorused. Obi-Wan looked over at Ahsoka, clearly confused.

"You're the one that started all of this panicking," he accused, "And you don't even know if there's a real emergency to worry about it?"

"No, I know what's going on. I'm just confused and tired and I want to pretend that I'm not a part of any of this."

"I have a feeling that I'm about to relate to that. Seriously, what's going-"

"What?!" A loud, emotional, most definitely not subtle yell erupted from Anakin, who had taken to staring blankly and emptily at his phone. You know, at least until he started panicking.

"What's going on?"

He once again completely and utterly forgot about the fine art of subtly, but that time around he was smart and remembered to lower his voice.

"I probably should have told you this sooner, but I thought you were all going to rat me out."

"Is it against the Jedi Code?" Obi-Wan asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Is it against either mine or your moral code?"

"I don't think so. It should all be fine."

Obi-Wan nodded slightly. He still had one more question that he had to get answered before he promised anything. "Now, finally, is it actually illegal? I love you, but I don't necessarily feel up to defending you over something that you're completely and utterly guilty of. I'm not going to lie to the police."

"Definitely not! I wouldn't expect you to. But don't worry, I didn't do anything illegal," Anakin promised.

Ahsoka muttered under her breath something that sounded a whole lot like, "Yeah, sure, this time."

"Shut up, Ahsoka."

"Shut up, Anakin."

"Shut up, both of you," Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms. When the other two actually listened to him, he continued on and got right back to business.

"Look, if it's nothing truly bad, and it won't hurt or kill anybody, I promise that I'm not going to rat you out."

"Okay." Anakin took a deep breath before uttering the words that shocked a majority of his small and trusted group of friends.

"Padmé is pregnant and she's about to give birth."


	97. Back For Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this on Wattpad on December 7, I believe!

A/N: This is a sequel to the chapter, Sunset Parallel.

"Have you heard?"

Anakin, who had been packing for what Obi-Wan assumed was a solo mission, or one of those odd missions when he got assigned to someone that specifically was not Obi-Wan, looked up from his suitcase. (Sometimes the Jedi Council decided that the two of them were too close and rely on each other too much. They thought that it could be too dangerous, those attachments, especially in crisis situations. Every single time, they are proven wrong.)

"Have I heard about what?" Anakin asked nervously. The nervousness seemed to either go away right after that, or it was very well hidden, because his next jumble of words was said happily. "The fact that the pastries are out? Or that the younglings are trying to learn how to play in a high-stakes poker competition? Ooh, or that some of the padawans are trying to get close to some of the masters so they can get some of the good tasting ration bars? I've heard about those things. The rumors, not the ration bars."

"I've heard of those things too, but that's not what I meant."

Anakin picked up a pillow and started fluffing it. He looked down and away from the fellow Jedi. "Really? That's what I meant. That's the kind of huge gossip little kids talk about, you know."

"Okay, why do you know that?"

"The kids love me," he shrugged and put the pillow back down on his bed. He then walked over to his closet, pulled out a few shirts and tunics, and tossed them into his suitcase. Once they landed successfully and didn't just end up on the floor instead, Anakin raised his arms up in the air and yelled, "Ha! Touchdown!"

After his cheerful remark, however, something slowly started to shift again. This was not easily noticeable, however. The longer Obi-Wan was in his room, the more antsy he seemed to get, but he was just as nervous before he even got into a real conversation with the man. As a matter of fact, he had been that antsy for days, no matter who was around. It could be Mace, it could be Yoda, it could be Rex of all people, it really didn't matter who was around, but something was seriously going on.

Something was up, and it wasn't because of any of them.

Anakin then grabbed a handful of hangers, (they had some of his pants on them,) and threw those into the bag. Once that was managed somewhat well, (some things fell out and Anakin pouted for a few seconds before moving on,) he turned around and walked in the opposite direction of his closet, over near his windowsill where a small, vaguely mysterious box was carefully placed. He picked it up, opened it, and gently put it down inside the suitcase in its own separate pocket.

Obi-Wan, who had something important to say, immediately paused at the sight of the little box that Anakin seemed to protect. That could only mean a few things, and none of them were very helpful to the news he had to announce to his best friend.

He cleared his throat. "Anakin, I need to talk to you."

Anakin didn't seem to hear the serious tone of voice. He was still calmly going along the room, packing some, or, well, a lot of his things as he went. For some reason, even though this was a perfectly normal thing, it triggered the older man's worry. Sure, he had already been worried before that, but now it was about twice as bad.

"Anakin," he repeated, sitting down on the bed and tapping the place beside him, "Sit. I have some things I need to discuss with you." As if anticipating that the younger man's now obvious nervous energy wouldn't slow down at that, he got up, gently grabbed his friend's arm, and led him to the bed. You know, as if he didn't know where it was somehow.

How could he get the young Jedi Knight to clue in that the news was really important? Yelling it? Telling him calmly? Doing or saying something abnormal? ...Wait, that was it.

Obi-Wan thought quickly. He threw up one finger in a silent sign to wait, and before questions could get thrown his way, he ran out of the room and into the nearest kitchen that wasn't either of theirs. Luckily enough, nearby was one Luminara Undulli. Luminara, despite her tough and strict exterior, especially when it came to things unhealthy, secretly had a big chocolate obsession. Well, obsession might be a strong word, but she really loved the stuff.

That love lead to a small stash in her kitchen that few people knew about. She would generally only inform the few she was positive wouldn't rat her out. She couldn't have the younglings know that she eats sweets when she tells them that it rots their teeth, now can she?

Luckily enough, one of the few in the know about the stash was Obi-Wan. He rapidly knocked on her bedroom door and was relieved to see her open it. She was clearly standing there and not off on a mission somewhere, which could prove immensely helpful.

"Luminara, I'm so glad to see you."

"It's good to see you too... what brings you here?"

After a quick look around to make sure that nobody was in the hallway, he told her his request. "I need some chocolate."

She raised a confused eyebrow at him. "You hate it. I can't tell if it's because of the taste or if it's something else... you know, I'm half convinced that you're lactose intolerant."

"Please? I really need it. I'll buy you some more the next time I can."

"That's not really my biggest concern here."

"Please?" he persisted anyways. "I promise."

"You know what... sure, why not? Knock yourself out." Right as he opened his mouth to speak, Luminara cut him off. "Not literally! Now, I'll be right back. Stay here."

And stay there he did. He didn't have to for long, but that's besides the point. She soon came back with some of her beloved sweets. "Here you go! Good luck with... whatever you need this for, because I know you won't eat it."

"Maybe not me, but that doesn't mean that nobody else will."

"Yeah, okay. Good night!"

So with that, he set back off to Anakin's room.

"Anakin," he called out as soon as he came near. Strangely, though, the door was closed. He could have sworn he left it open when he went off on his quest... he could vaguely hear Anakin yelling something at someone.

"No! I said-"

"Don't be mad! Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad!" The honestly not angry sounding man replied. "I'm happy!" He cried out loudly. "You're finally home! Are you alright? Are you safe? Have you been eating and sleeping? Less importantly, are you staying here? At least for a little bit? Long enough to catch up?

"Yes," a very familiar voice replied. "Yes to all of the above. In fact, before I got here, I was only going to come here to see you. On the way I started reconsidering... then I went to see Padmé along the way. She's very nice, but then again, we both know that already. I see why you two have always gotten along."

He didn't have to see Anakin to know that he was probably blushing or stammering out a response to that statement.

"We're... friends," Anakin cautiously replied.

As soon as the other person laughed, however, that's when Obi-Wan knew that Ahsoka was there. Guess he didn't even need the chocolate after all... if it didn't melt, (which it probably would do,) he would just give it back to Luminara. But in the meantime? He needed to go see Ahsoka. It had been so long since they had seen each other...

Right before he opened the door, he heard Anakin ask her something that sounded like, "Snips... how long are you staying for?"

Right as he opened the door, however, he heard a quiet and unsure proclamation coming from one Ahsoka Tano.

"I'm staying for good."

A/N: Hello it 'tis I, a girl who really should have updated last month. I was so busy that I totally spaced it... so have whatever this is!


	98. The Jedi Order Needs Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a bit late- I posted it on Wattpad on the 13th.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No!" Captain Rex is shaking his head rapidly at one of his best friends and former commander, Ahsoka Tano. "It's a good idea. I know it."

"What makes you think so?"

"They need your help."

"Yeah," scoffs Ahsoka, pushing her drink away from her. She pulls her hood up a bit tighter. She avoids looking at him. "I'm just sure that the Jedi Order needs a seventeen-year old to help them out in a battle against Darth Maul and whenever the heck else."

"They do!" Rex is clearly very convinced of this. "They really need your help, Commander."

"Who put you up to this?" Ahsoka, very suspicious, asks. "And why now? It's been almost a year since I've left, and everyone's handled themselves just fine. And I've been fine on my own. And also, think about what you're asking me here. You're asking me to go running back into battle."

"Yes, I know-" he doesn't bother denying it.

"Which! As you've clearly noticed, I walked away from. I walked away from all of it, and you're here trying to suck me back into it like nothing ever happened, like I wasn't betrayed by my best friend and the people I grew up with. I'm not going back. I'm not a Jedi anymore, and that's not changing." She sloshes her drink around and glares, this time staring very deliberately at Rex, who's honestly just super confused at this point.

_I probably should have expected this, shouldn’t I? _he can’t help but think to himself. _I can’t believe I expected... actually, no. I don’t know what I expected, but this surely wasn’t it. _

"Uh-"

“Geez! Stop terrifying the poor man!" an unfamiliar voice is saying as a brown haired, brown eyed woman lazily slips an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders. The girl eyes the person, but doesn't shrug her off. They're probably friends, or something like that.

"I'm not terrifying him."

The woman scoffs. She's not convinced. "Yeah, right."

"No, seriously, I'm not. I've seen him terrified. This," she motions across the table over at Rex, who's as calm as can be, even in the face of a complete unknown. He's just casually sipping at whatever drink he absently ordered a few hours ago. "This is not it."

"It's true," he agrees mildly. He flicks a hand over at Ahsoka. "She threw me off a cliff once. It wasn't very fun."

"Hey, it was more than once, and it was Anakin's fault, too." She says, and the anger on her face very clearly begins fading away with the teasing.

"Oh, sure, of course. Always blame the General."

"Why are you not blaming him?"

"Oh, I am," he says, smiling slightly. "Just not to his face. I found a much better solution instead."

"And what's that?" she says with a small smirk that indicates that she already knows the answer.

His smirk matches hers.

"I just sic General Kenobi on him."

"Now that's a method that you can depend on." She pauses. "What exactly does the council need my help with? And why did they send you to come talk to me, instead of Anakin? Surely they would have figured sending him in would have some results."

"Well." Rex swirls his drink around. "They didn't exactly send me in."

"What do you mean by that?" The smirk on her face, oddly enough, seems to only increase at her friend's hesitant words. Her expression momentarily lights up. "They didn't send you in at all, did they?"

He shakes his head.

Seemingly reluctantly, she calms down entirely after a few seconds.

"Okay, so, they didn't even send you. Why are you here, if you're technically not even here on their behalves? And should I be expecting Anakin to show up and beg me to come back soon, now that we're on that topic?"

"Probably." He doesn't deny it. "But also, I figured that you'd be more open to helping out if-"

She shoots him a Look. A Look that very clearly shows how little she buys even a word of what he's saying. "I'm not buying what you're selling," she says bluntly.

"I'm not selling anything, I'm just saying," he tries to say. He's unsuccessful.

"It would probably do you better to just confess. Why are you actually here?"

"I told you-"

"Rex. Please."

It's the 'please' that does it, has Rex looking away from Ahsoka as he raises his hand to call for a check while saying-

"I miss you."

Ahsoka's glare fades away fully at that. She pauses, blinking quickly, before ditching her spot across from him in favor of slipping into the empty seat beside him. For a second or two, she doesn't say anything, just puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I missed you, too."

He manages to tear his eyes away from the table and over at her face- still not her eyes, but hey, it's close enough, right?

"Awww," the still unfamiliar voice is cooing before Rex can try to force out a half way smooth sounding reply. "That's adorable!" The mystery woman tilts her head up in Rex's direction, presumably in acknowledgment, before turning an emotional situation from good to bad in two seconds flat. She's still looking at him, but talking to Ahsoka, when she asks, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Ahsoka stares at Rex. Rex stares at Ahsoka. They both stare at the confused brunette.

Then, loudly, they react.

"What? No! Ew!"

"We aren't dating," says Rex, ignoring the 'ew,' mostly because, yeah, ew.

"Why would we possibly date? Could you even truly imagine that? No!"

"We are not dating." Rex frowns, truly disturbed. The situation swings back from bad to, frankly, amazing, with his next words. "That would be like dating my sister."

"...What?"

_Oh, no. How do I erase words?_

Ahsoka has dropped her scrunched up nose and horrified tone of voice in favor for a dropped jaw and wide, startled eyes. (Now, that's familiar.)

"Sister?" she says the word more than she asks it, voice tight and wary. "You... think of me like a sister?"

Caught off guard by both his own words and her hesitant acknowledgment of them, Rex wants nothing more than to stuff his face full of... well, anything, really, just so he won't have to answer the question. (He'd really like to take back the last three minutes. Maybe then, the two of them wouldn't be staring at one another with wide, scared eyes that Rex was sure screams something along the lines of, is this even real? and, do I even know you anymore? and even, I regret everything.

"You're my best friend," Ahsoka is saying, but it sounds a heck of a lot like a rejection. Her eyes are watering, but no tears fall out. "You have been since the day I met you."

He closes his eyes. "I know."

"And I'm just so happy!"

What? He opens his eyes again.

Sure enough, the Togruta is smiling. She's smiling a wide, energetic smile that takes up her whole face. She looks fourteen again.

He must zone out, because he can see her mouth moving, but he doesn't hear the sound that's probably coming out of it.

"-And now I have a brother!"

"What?" He blinks. Did he hear her right? If he did, maybe this wasn't a mistake after all.

She's grinning, still. Her eyes are still lit up. "I said," she says, in a tone that indicates that she, A: already said this before, and B: He needs to listen better. "I said that you've always been my friend, as you already know, but now it's even better. I'm sure that we haven't always known it," she sighs just briefly, "But now we do."

"What... exactly do we know now?" He's so lost.

"I have a brother," she beams and does not answer his honest question.

"We already knew that," he says, thinking about Anakin.

Ahsoka pauses, picking up on his train of thought. "Oh, yeah," she says, as if she just now remembers that Anakin Skywalker exists and is practically her older brother, and has been since the end of day 1. "That's a good point... I guess I have two brothers now!"

"I guess you do. But that means you need to stop throwing me off of cliffs, especially if it's just out of your own entertainment, alright?" Rex asks drily. He's smiling.

Ahsoka shrugs. "I don't know. We'll see about that."

He rolls his eyes.

"I expected nothing less."


	99. All The Right Moves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hondo Ohnaka comes to the Ghost crew for help.

"Ah, yes, well... I appear to be in... a predicament."

Ahsoka Tano, with a big, large hood half covering her face, stared down at the infamous Hondo Ohnaka from her position on the Ghost's ramp. Her instant assumption was that Hondo's "predicament" was something small and simple that he could handle on his own- or something big and large that involved a lot of profit, likely for him to keep.

She crossed her arms, already unimpressed before the man had even opened his mouth. "What do you want?"

"Well, as you can see, it is raining. Quite a bit, indeed." He motioned up at the dark, heavy clouds that covered the sky, then down to his dripped clothes, then over at the large hood the unamused Togruta wore.

"Yeah." She had half a mind to ask him if he had even noticed that he wasn't wearing a coat, but she decided against it. After all, he's Hondo. He could have easily pawned it off for a quick buck.

"And I left the very important job of fixing my ship up to some complete and utter baboons, which has backfired on me enormously tonight. See, I was just wondering, perhaps could I-"

She shot him down before he could even finish his sentence. "No."

He blinked. "You didn't even know what I was going to-"

She cut him off once again. "No."

"Well then!" He scoffed and quickly decided to backtrack and try a different approach. "How about you all fix my ship and I won't have to take yours!"

"No."

"Boy, you're sure chatty today, aren't you?" he mumbled under her breath, still fully aware that the focused Togruta woman could hear every single little thing that he said... which was why he didn't say what he really wanted to say. Sure, he could fight, and he could sure try to take her on, but she had improved her fighting skills a lot since they had seen each other last. And sure, he liked a good fight like any other pirate, but he would rather not receive a lightsaber to the face over a few choice curse words. "Very well then. So, how about we forget about the taking your ship thing, and the whole fixing my ship thing, and let me ask you humbly for a favor."

Ahsoka shot a suspicious eyebrow at him. Judging by his nod, the aging pirate had seemed to anticipate that.

"Aha," he said as he pointed a finger at her, "That's what I was expecting. Well, actually, no." He reconsidered. "Really, I was half expecting for you to snark at me as mercilessly as you could, but times have changed. Anyway," he waved that off and said, "How would you feel if you allowed me to seek shelter here for the night?"

She briefly thought about how fishy it seemed that he was at least pretending to consider her feelings, but shook that off. She eyed the lit up sky, with all the rain and thunder to accompany it, and realized that even if she didn't exactly love the guy, she didn't really want him stuck out in the middle of nowhere during a dark and stormy night, with absolutely no shelter. Besides, she could take him if he tried to pull something. She had skills and she knew it. She looked back behind her to the (thankfully) eavesdropping and whispering Ghost crew before making a decision. (She couldn't help but wonder why Hera, who was calmly watching this all go down, didn't make even one attempt to stop and take over the situation for herself. It's not like Ahsoka would have stopped her.)

Ahsoka nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Once he fell in step behind her, eagerly following her lead and rubbing his hands together like the greedy money-shark he probably was, she started walking. Within a minute or two, they ended up in the common room, which wisely had absolutely nothing that Hondo Ohnaka could stab them with- and on that note, Ahsoka realized, she should really try to get his weapons away from him. Sure, she could take him if he pulled something while mostly everybody there was dead asleep, but she couldn't imagine sweet and still innocent Ezra quite pulling the same thing off successfully.

"Weapons." Ahsoka pointedly said.

Hondo raised his hands up in the air in a big show of appearing as sweet and innocent as the (wisely) suspicious fifteen year-old boy that stood only a little bit away from him. Nobody bought his act, especially not the woman whom he had known ever since she was just barely older than their oldest moment of the Ghost crew itself, which was saying something, considering the fact that, out of everyone in the room, (and excluding Hondo himself, of course,) Ahsoka was the oldest and probably wisest person in that room.

"I don't have any weapons on me today!"

Ahsoka, dangerously close to snapping at him, almost yelled at the top of her lungs. However, when faced with the curious looks of the others around her, she reluctantly refrained. "Fine," she mumbled under her breath. She was tired, she got her sleep interrupted, and she had a lying, obnoxious man right in front of her. She was a bit proud of herself for just not bursting and/or exploding.

Instead, she shot the man another unimpressed look. She crossed her arms even tighter and said, "Oh yeah? What if we were to pat you down? Would you still have no weapons on you?"

With all the false, (or, actually, maybe real,) bravado that he had, Hondo exclaimed, "Absolutely!"

Spoiler alert: he was wrong.

"Whoa, how could you tell?" The youngest of them all questioned.

"You mean, besides simple assumption?" quipped/questioned Sabine right back at him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Beyond that, I mean, she seemed really sure that he was armed."

Ahsoka shrugged at them. "Call it a good guess."

The teenagers seemed to buy that, but nobody else did. Hondo looked at her expectantly, but she ignored that.

"Someone's going to watch you while I go and grab a sleeping bag." She pointed over at the others. "Keep your eyes on him. Don't let him out of your sight until I get back. Got it?"

They all nodded, and off she went. Much to her happiness, when she got back, nobody had moved.

"Oh good. Thank you guys." She then handed the sleeping bag off.

"Should we really be doing that?" Sabine skeptically wondered.

"What's the worst that'll happen?"

"Ez, he could steal it."

The blue-haired boy really didn't seem to care about it all that much. "Yeah, he could, but it's a sleeping bag. A very cheap sleeping bag. We can easily replace it, you know, and I'm pretty sure that this exact situation is why we got one in the first place."

She didn't seem to care. "Well, I still don't want him to steal it!"

"He's not going to steal it. It's not valuable enough," Ahsoka cut in calmly. She waved a dismissive hand at them even as the curious duo turned to look at her in confusion. "Don't worry about it."

A lightbulb seemed to dawn on Ezra's face as Hondo absently nodded his agreement at Ahsoka's statement. "Hold on." He pointed in between the two of them. "Do you two know each other?"

The duo glanced at each other, but neither said a word. Neither knew if the other wanted them to say anything- so they both remained silent.

"Does it matter?" Asked Zeb, who had been off having a conversation with Hera in the corner, (and snakily keeping an eye on Hondo,) up until that point. "They don't gotta answer if they don't want to. Plus, knowing everyone's horrible track record when it comes to secrets around here, we'll figure it all out eventually anyway."

Nobody protested against that logic.

"Well," Hondo, who had been trying to casually glance over at the communication device in his hand the entire time he had been there, spoke up. "I am off to bed. Good night, crew!"

And with that, he grabbed the sleeping bag, got inside of it, and was out like a light.

The next day, the rain had only slightly lessened on its heavy pouring, Hondo did not take the sleeping bag he had borrowed, and the man went off on his merry way.

All was well until nightfall.


	100. Can Someone Call A Doctor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 to All The Right Moves.

"Hondo. Back so soon?"

Sabine stood at the top of the Ghost's ramp with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. She motioned down at the man, who had once again been drenched by the pouring rain. She did notice, however, the fact that his ship was in running order, unlike last time, and that he was not wearing a coat, much like last time. Suspicious. "What do you want from us this time? Is it a deal?"

"No. Not really."

She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean by 'not really?'"

The man sighed. "By 'not really,' I mean that this one is profitable for you, not for me... okay, maybe a bit for me, but I'm not here for money. Quite the opposite, in fact."

Now that made her suspicious for certain. "You want to make a deal with us... and you aren't getting any money out of it? What's going on?" She looked up at the cloud covered sky. She made a point to dramatically gesture up at the sky and ask, "Is the world ending today?"

Oddly enough, Hondo didn't seem very amused. Normally, he would likely play along. That time around, though, he was serious. "No. Look, I-" he sighed tiredly and rubbed a hand over his face. "I don't have time to discuss this. I need to talk to Hera."

"You remembered her name," she said with more than a bit of confusion. (And suspicion, of course, because Sabine was a suspicious person.) She looked behind her. "Well, she's not here."

"I don't believe that."

She blinked. "No, I'm serious. She's not here. Ezra's inside sick. Zeb, Ahsoka, and I are watching the ship. Kanan and Hera went off on a 'secret mission.'" As she spoke the last two words, she added air quotes to them, making it known how much she didn't seem to buy that. "Anyway. Ahsoka and Kanan are in charge. You can talk to them if you want?"

He seemed to brighten up just a tad at that. "Yes. Bring them out here."

"You... can come inside, you know."

"No. They need to come out here."

"Why? You've come inside before, I don't see what the big issue is today-"

"I don't have time for this!" Hondo exclaimed, patience running thin. "Are any of you experienced in first aid? Or more than that? Does any one of you know healing- wait! Yes!" He snapped as an idea came into his mind. "Get Ahsoka out here, then. I need her to heal somebody."

Not even actually expecting a satisfactory response to her question, Sabine asked, "Okay. What's in it for us?"

The answer came bluntly. "Money."

The teenager paused at that. A pirate is willing to give them money? As in, real money? The stuff that you can buy stuff with? Is she dreaming? Is this a prank? A really late April fools joke? What was going on anymore? "Are you for real right now?"

"Yes!" He practically shouted it. "Please," he added a bit quieter.

Now a pirate, a Hondo Ohnaka pirate, was saying please? Sabine had to resist the urge to pinch herself. She must be dreaming... right?

"Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka, at the loud shout of her name, came running from the far end of the Ghost. "I'm here! I'm here! What's wrong?"

"I need medical attention."

She made a face. She looked him up and down and said, "You don't look very hurt. Look," Ahsoka sighed, "If you're just trying to get some-"

"I don't care. Can we please stop talking?"

She scoffed. "Disappointed but not surprised. Look, are you actually hurt?"

"It's not me. It's my daughter."

Ahsoka stopped completely in her tracks. "Daughter? What? How did I miss that?"

"It's my little- well, I guess that she's not so little anymore-" he shook his head, cut himself off, and finished up with just one simple word- "Katooni." The second the name came out of his mouth, he was trying to push everyone into action once again, ignoring the words that he had just said and the sincerely shocked look on everyone's- but especially the most experienced Jedi's- faces. He didn't care about any of that too much, anyway- all he cared about was getting the crew to justcooperate. He clapped his hands roughly together and said, "But that explanation is for another time! We can discuss that later. We need to get a move on, now."

Ahsoka finally seemed to truly pay attention as she seemed to suddenly catch on to the well hidden panic in Hondo's voice, mostly concealed by quite a bit of irritation and his trademark sarcasm. She looked around quickly, picked up a med kit, and nodded. She motioned out toward Hondo's dark, closed off ship. "After you."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Uh, one quick thing." She held up a hand in an attempt to stop the pirate before he could go rushing away. She looked him up and down, "You aren't wearing a jacket. Do you need one?"

He waved her concerns off, and, without even looking back to make sure she was following, he ran away.

******

"There we go! All good as new... or, well, as good as she can be."

Ahsoka smiled tiredly as she laid her head back against the cool metal walls of the cockpit. She debated snuggling in the chair she had taken over, but ultimately decided against it with the responsible thought of, I need to be awake just in case something goes wrong, or in case I'm needed again.

Hondo, who had pushed her aside halfway through in an attempt to "help," as he put it, (Ahsoka believed that he really had been trying to help, but he didn't know what he was doing, and he knew that he didn't know...

it just made things harder, whjch was why she had to take over again,) slumped in his chair just the same. However, he only kept still for a few seconds before he was up and hopping over to his... whoever Katooni really was to him.

"Wait." Ahsoka gripped his arm and held him in place. (She wasn't doing it very hard. He could have easily gotten away, and they both knew it. Neither said a word about it.) "Sit down again for a second."

The man eyed his chair wearily, but ultimately did what she asked. "Why?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"If it's about the money-" he started up suddenly. The confused Togruta blinked at him and shook her head.

"What money?" She narrowed her eyes. "If you think that I'm going to pay you for all of this, then you must be out of your mind. You might as well just forget about it now."

"No, no, that's not what I meant. It would actually be the other way around. You don't need to worry, I can give it to you later." For a second or two, he seemed to consider what he had just said. "Plus," he motioned over to where her lightsaber was sitting peacefully beside her, deactivated. "I know that you aren't exactly unarmed."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He didn't elaborate. "What is your prices?"

"I still feel like this is a trick," came Ahsoka's blunt response.

"It's not. I give you my word."

At that, Ahsoka scoffed. Loudly. "Yeah! That sure reassures me, now doesn't it?" She rolled her eyes ever so slightly.

"It was supposed to," mumbled Hondo. He crossed his arms. The two settled into calm, nice silence... at least for a little while.

"I was wondering something..." Ahsoka spoke quietly, trying not to disturb the sick, injured, and sleeping woman nearby. She motioned over at her. "You called her your daughter."

Hondo didn't seem to react to that at all. He didn't even look over in the two women's direction. "Did I now?"

"You did earlier. Right around when you were first calling out for medical attention... you called Katooni your daughter. Now," she said, tone bordering on teasing, "I know that she's not a Weequay. Sure, there's a chance that one of her parents were, but as we can clearly see," she once again motioned over at the clearly Tholothian girl, "But with her, that's obviously not the case... so what's going on here?"

"What I told you earlier. She's my daughter. That's what's going on here."

Ahsoka blinked, as if not expecting him to actually admit it again. As if she had fully expected it to be a one-time thing. "Okay..." she trailed off slowly. Her mind, which was trying to find a way to combat the abnormally quiet man's vague explanation, ran quickly. She opened her mouth to speak, even though she wasn't quite sure what was going to come out, when Hondo suddenly beat her to it.

"She's obviously not biologically my daughter, but you already knew that."

"Then what..."

"After the Jedi got... executed," he shot a glance over at the woman, who had glanced back at him with little to no emotion, "Katooni got caught in the crossfire. From the little that she had told me at first, and by little I mean practically nothing at all, I figured out that something was seriously wrong."

She nodded. "Did the Holonet make you suspicious, or did you just not believe what anybody else had to say?"

"The Holonet was spitting lies. At first, I will admit, I did get caught up in it. Lies about how the clones had just turned on the Jedi one day. That all of them had decided to open fire, as if one day every last seemingly loyal clone had woke up and come up with the idea to turn on everyone they knew and worked for." He scoffed. "But the more I thought, I realized that there was no way that was the case.

Then Katooni and I crossed paths again. She was just as confused as I was, but she didn't trust the news either. She was probably a lot more suspicious of it than I was, as a matter of fact."

"So, what, Katooni came along and you saw the light, or something along those lines?"

"If that's how you want to put it." He shrugged. "Anyway, Katooni needed a place to go. Clearly she couldn't stay on Coruscant, but she wanted to go back anyway. At the time, I didn't know why-"

"It was her friends, wasn't it? She wanted to protect her friends."

"She did. But she couldn't, at no fault of her own. She tried to go back there, but I wouldn't let her. So she tried even harder the second time, but still, no dice. But like I was saying, she needed a place to stay. It's not like I was going to let her just run back home. It wasn't safe."

"Oh, so now you care about the safety of children," said Ahsoka drily. "It's good that she didn't go back, though. She could have died... it's a wonder that she didn't the first time around. Insanely advanced Jedi masters and knights fell to the ground dead, one by one by one. Katooni was still a child back then. With her lack of skills and knowledge of the situation, it's a miracle she got out at all."

Hondo nodded. "You weren't too much older than she was, though."

"I was eighteen. She was, what, twelve? Thirteen? There's quite a difference there."

"Not in the grand scheme of things. How did you escape it all, then?"

"I was off planet at the time. Unfortunately, I had been on a mission, surrounded by clone troopers. I was clueless to what was about to go down around me. Rex helped me out, though, and somehow we managed." The words came out as easily lighthearted and casual as she could make them, as if she was chatting with an old friend about the best gossip or the local news, and not a severe, life changing massacre.

"So you got out alive because somebody had your back?"

"Yeah." Ahsoka nodded and looked back over at Hondo. "And you have Katooni's?"

He nodded solemnly, slow, and sure.

"I do."


	101. A Begrudging Break.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera is forced to admit she needs to stop for awhile. Kanan, with a plan, is more than willing to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically I’m posting this on November 26 2020, but I’m going to just say it was published here when it was on Wattpad.

"I think I need a break."

"Wow," Kanan drawls. His arms are draped loosely around his maybe possibly girlfriend's shoulders. He's the picture of casual, relaxed energy. If there was a magazine cover for the Most Relaxed Man in Space, he'd be on it front and center. "The great Hera Syndulla actually isn't trying to work herself to death, and I didn't even have to drag her out of the cockpit. Wow, what a miracle."

"Shut up," Hera replies as she reaches out to playfully swat her boyfriend's arm. She rolls her eyes at him; he doesn't care. All is well and normal in their world. "But no, seriously. I feel like it'll be a good idea."

"You might be on to something," he admits, rolling the idea around in his brain. "Where are you thinking about going?"

"Maybe a beach?" she suggests. She places one hand up in the air near her head, and the other down near her side. "Toss me something."

He rolls up an old piece of paper and throws it at her. She catches it with her lower hand, then uses the upper one to kickstart it into the air, miming as if the crumbled up paper is a volleyball that she's playing around with. "It could be fun."

"It could," Kanan agrees half heartedly. He shrugs.

"You don't want to do that," she says, acknowledging how uncommitted the brown haired man is to her idea.

"Not necessarily, but it's not my break. It's yours, so it should be your idea."

"But I want to bring the whole crew with us, and it won't be as much fun if one or more of you doesn't want to do it."

"It's not that I don't want to do it, it's that it's just really cold this time of year."

"Then we go to a warm planet," she suggests, but her heart isn't really in it anymore. "Or not. Okay then," she turns around to face the man head on, both to show that she's serious and also just because she wants to, "What do you have in mind?"

Hera watches as a slow, easy smirk sneaks its way onto Kanan's face. Oh no, she thinks. He's plotting something.

"I might have an idea."

*****

"When you said, 'I have an idea' I wasn't expecting you to drag us all along to the place where one of our friends blew up."

"He wasn't my friend," Kanan says reflectively. "Fine, whatever," he gives in when Hera shoots an annoyed glare at him. "Skelly was my friend. Happy now?"

"I'd be much happier if you didn't take us all to Gorse in the first place," she grumbles as she crosses her arms. "But we don't always get what we wish for, now do we?"

"You don't even know what I'm planning! It could be spectacular!"

"It better be," drawls Sabine, who the other two had honestly forgotten about up until just now, when she opens her mouth and speaks. She's been awfully silent the whole trip there, but that isn't particularly unusual. It isn't until just now that they realize that she could be upset over having to ditch the commission that she was working on all weekend. "I was in the middle of something important."

"She's trying one of those 'get rich quick schemes,'" Ezra, who's slowly but surely getting over his crush on the older girl, informs them all. He shoots a teasing glance over at the brightly dressed girl as he remarks, "I don't think it's going so well. She's probably just bored of actually having peace for once in her life."

"I am not. I think that's you. You're the one that's always getting into trouble or picking fights," she shoots back right away. "Besides, the only reason that you're so bitter that I'm trying something new is because it never worked out for you."

"ANYWAY," Zeb interrupts loudly. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

"And where is here?" the blue haired kid questions, agreeing with Zeb for what is surely the first time in forever.

"I thought we were going to go to a beach. There's no sand here," points out Sabine with a shrug. She's pouting a little bit. It's not the destination that she's upset about, anyway- it's still the lack of art that she's doing. "Whatever. I hate sand. It's all rough and irritating anyway."

"Here is Gorse," Kanan tells his teammates and/or family members. He gestures out in front of him dramatically, as if the dingy streets and its cursing residents are something to be proud of. "And we're all here to see an old friend of Hera's and mine."

"Still never agreed to this," groans Hera. Kanan is surprised to find that she's still not happy with him, not at all. "You could have at least told me what your plan was before you went ahead with it."

"Well," he drawls with a telltale grin, "It's a bit too late for that, now isn't it? Look," he addresses the crew then, "This shouldn't take too long. Make yourselves comfortable."

"You know, telling us to 'make yourselves comfortable' leads us all to believe that that is going to take a while," snarks Ezra. Sabine, much to the boy's surprise, nods along in agreement.

"It won't-"

He's cut off by an opening door and a very familiar looking face.

"What won't?" Zaluna herself wants to know as she peeks her head through the open doorway. "Also- wait. Is that Kanan? Kanan Jarrus?"

"The one and the same."

"KANAN!" she squeals out as she rushes forward to squeeze him in a tight hug. "You're here!"

"I am too," smiles Hera, who's aware that she's only seconds away from being ambushed like her boyfriend is, too.

And, sure enough-

"HERA!" the older woman yells as she tackles her friend. "It's about time you two showed up!"

"Well, it's not just us two anymore."

Zaluna lets go of the couple and backs up. "Wait. Who's all here?"

"Can she not-" Ezra tries to begin, but cuts himself off once he surveys the weighted stares and quick slashing movements from his family. "Uh, okay then... hi! I'm Ezra!"

He throws a hand out for Zaluna to shake.

"Okay, never mind then." He retreats his hand when she doesn't take it. "Uh, you seem to know Kanan and Hera pretty well. I'm Ezra Bridger, Kanan's..."

Kanan's what, exactly?

He's the man's Padawan, that's for sure, but the teenager isn't sure if he's allowed to say that to this largely unknown stranger, or if the Jedi Knight beside him trusts this unspoken about woman so much that he can say anything he wants.

Zaluna does not instantly pick up on this, because why would she? She has no reason to. What she does pick up on is the kid's hesitation.

"Are you Kanan's kid?"

The crew, full of energy and movement just seconds beforehand, stops.

"Uh," chokes out Ezra, who has no idea how to respond to the innocent sounding inquiry.

Zeb, on the other hand, does. He bursts into laughter.

"Your face," he manages to say, pointing, "Is so red."

"No, it's not!" squeaks out the boy. He dutifully ignores Kanan's shy smile over at Hera, who's lost all semblance of (possibly) faux irritation- she's positively beaming.

"Ezra," Kanan begins to say, smiling even brighter when Sabine squeezes Ezra's shoulder and whispers something about a brother- and she's certainly not talking about Tristan Wren right about now- "Do you see me as a father figure?"

"No," mumbles the teen as he crosses his arms and stares determinedly down at the dirty ground beneath his feet, as if that's somehow going to help him escape the embarrassing situation that Zaluna accidentally got him into. As to be expected, the nearby dirt does not end up helping him, nor does it save him any embarrassment or worry, for that matter. "I see you as a bother figure. You're bothering me."

Kanan definitely isn't, and it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that. It doesn't even take somebody with actual eyesight to see that.

Zaluna, in the background, seems to realize that her previous assessment was not entirely accurate. "Oh! Ohhh... I got that one wrong, didn't I?"

"Not exactly," Kanan informs her vaguely. "We just hadn't, ah, I don't know, talked about it."

"Let me get this straight. You," she points in her friend's general direction, and her finger ends up motioning at Hera instead, but

nobody minds, "Who I can remember as an actual disaster, by the way, has somehow managed to acquire a child? On accident? And you didn't even talk about your feelings?"

"I wasn't planning on it," he gets out through gritted teeth. Zeb and Sabine only laugh more at the sight, as if this is the funniest thing that they could possibly think of. The Holonet isn't as good as this. Soap opera dramas aren't, either. They don't need those shows anyway- apparently, their real life is even better.

"Anyway," Hera is trying to be exasperated with them all but is miserably failing. "How about the rest of you all introduce yourselves, then we can all head inside?"

"I'm Sabine Wren," the second youngest smirks. She reaches out and elbows Ezra in such a deliberate way that she can't even attempt to frame it as an accident. "I'm the weapons expert, and I like art. That idiot over there is apparently my brother now."

Ezra shrugs, not denying this. He slaps her hand in retaliation for being elbowed.

"I'm Zeb Orrelios and I'm pretty much the tough one in the group." He pauses for half a second before adding, "And family wise, heck if I know. Half the time I'm lumped in with those two idiots, despite the fact that I'm older than them."

"Sounds good!" Zaluna pleasantly replies, then invites them all inside where people aren't yelling and screaming and trying to get into bar fights only a block or so away. "You guys just go ahead of me now."

They do so.

"Except for you two," she calls out to Kanan and Hera.

"Why specifically us?" wonders Hera.

The old woman frowns. It's a stark contrast from her fun loving, happy go lucky energy from just moments beforehand. She pushes open the back door to her house and shakes her head.

Once they're successfully inside, she drags them off in a completely separate direction from the one that the other three have already wandered off in.

She takes them downstairs. Once they end up standing in front of a far off bedroom, she slowly pushes the door open. It creaks and groans softly. Combined with that and the dark ambient light that the hallway lightbulb brings them, the whole scene is reminiscent of a horror movie scene placed right before everything goes wrong. The calm before the storm.

"I think you guys are going to want to see this."


	102. An “Art Project” Gone Chaotic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex has some art related ideas. He enlists the help of some of his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: publishing on November 26 2020, actually posted on Wattpad on June 25 2020.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you're here today."

Captain Rex, who's facing all of the Bad Batch, addresses them as formally as he speaks to most anyone else.

"You said something about a mission," Wrecker says as he clenches his fists tightly. "Which I take to mean there's gonna be lots of wrecking things."

"I see how you got your name," Rex replies blandly. He motions for the other man to put his fists down. (He doesn't do it.) "But, no. This isn't exactly that kind of mission. It's more... personal?"

"How personal?" asks Echo, who, thankfully, is standing in between the group and the singular man, clearly very alive and breathing. He's recovering pretty well, too, all things considered. Before he even gets an answer to his question, he shrugs and says, "I'm in."

"Why should we help you?" asks a suspicious sounding Crosshair. He crosses his arms.

"What's in it for us?" Tech chimes in.

"Satisfaction," Rex says.

The others, Echo excluded, all scoff at him. That's kind of to be expected.

"And money."

They momentarily stop looking ready to eat him alive, and they don't instantly reject him, so that's saying something.

"How much money?" Crosshair, who has apparently named himself the leader of this particular discussion, demands to know.

"A... a lot?" Rex, looking beyond awkward as he shuffles his feet and looks away from the other man's eyes, says.

For a second time, the others jeer at him.

"Ah come on guys, leave him alone," frowns Echo as he separates from the others and moves to stand beside his closest brother. "For all that we know, he could have a really good plan cooked up for us!"

*****

"This is not a very good plan that you have cooked up for us."

"I know, I know," Rex groans in pure misery. He straightens up for all of two seconds before he just gives up entirely, letting his head slam into the kitchen counter's smooth surface. "There's no way that any of you are going to go along with this, are you?"

"I never said that I wouldn't," replies Echo. "In fact, I'm just about the only one of us that's actually agreed so far. But I do have just one question."

"Shoot."

"I know that you're still testing this whole fiasco out and all, but I have to ask... other than yours and mine, where exactly are you going to get the paint and the helmets that you need for this little project of yours?"

Rex bangs his head against the counter again.

Echo doesn't press his brother for an answer- he simply pats him on the back sympathetically. Honestly, he's been expecting this to happen for years now. Not the plan, no- the head banging. One can't remain calm and in control forever, especially not in the midst of a war.

"Do I want to know what's going on here?" a new voice asks as a confused Anakin decides to jump into the fray. He scans the room, stares at the whispering Bad Batch, and at the two lone, orange colored helmets that are sitting in large buckets full of paint, before he pinpoints his gaze on where Echo is attempting to reassure his brother that not everything is a disaster. "Or would it be better for my wellbeing if I just turn around and leave now?"

"Go," instructs a majority of the room.

He doesn't. He steps further into the messy kitchen. "So, what's going on here?"

"I was trying to do a nice thing," mumbles out Rex, who's lifting up his head just enough to stare forlornly down at the surface below him. "It's not working."

"You wouldn't think slapping some paint around and calling it a day would be so hard, but I guess some people just don't have the mental capacity for that," Crosshair comments with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't try me. I will fling this into your eye." He picks up a paintbrush and points it at the man. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to raise his intimidation factor up very much. "This stuff stains, you know."

"I think I can handle it. I'm pretty sure I can figure out how to do my own dry cleaning, thank you very much."

"You wouldn't like it if you had to go into battle in head to toe orange."

"Hey wait," begins Tech, frowning. He looks down at the helmets and the buckets for a few seconds. "Don't you need to get some white paint, too?"

Before anyone can, (just take a wild guess at who,) can start screaming, Wrecker chimes in with his own two cents as he picks up a mostly clean and dry paintbrush of his own.

"Isn't this too small?"

"It is," agrees Hunter, who's been mostly silent up until now. "You know what, watching this mess is just too much fun. I'm in. What's the plan for this little... art project, is it?"

"No," groans Rex, but nobody actually seems to believe him. "Why is this so hard?"

"Because you're trying to design something based off of someone's actual face," Echo reminds him. "You must have known what you were getting into from the start."

"Okay, what?" asks Anakin, blinking. "You guys are painting somebody's face?"

"It's just us three that's doing it," says Hunter as he points in between himself and the two that are still sitting beside the counter. "I don't know about the others."

"You all are actual idiots that need some help."Crosshair shakes his head disapprovingly.

"I think you'll approve of this particular mission," says Echo as he deliberately ignores Crosshair. "Well. Probably."

"Okay..." Anakin frowns. "Rex, you have the same opinion here?"

Rex finally seems to look up as he stares at the brown haired Jedi. "I just realized something."

"And that is?"

"I should have just asked for your help with this in the first place."

"This," echoes Anakin, putting air quotes around the perplexed sounding word. "Is this a prank? Because as long as it isn't on me, I'm totally in. Especially if it's on Obi-Wan!"

"No. It's not a-"

"What's everybody doing gathered up in here?" a new voice- Obi-Wan's, of all people- questions. He peeks his head in through the open door and surveys the scene. "Paint?"

"Rex has some kind of project going on that he's trying to get his brothers involved in, but he's having a hard time telling me what it is," Anakin informs his former master quickly.

The older man nods, acting as if that cleared much up. "Right. Thank you, Anakin. Does anybody need any help with... this?" He motions around the room.

"We could use some white paint," offers Echo, who still remains one of the only people fully 'in the know.'

"Obi-Wan," calls out Anakin, not sounding all that impressed. He motions at the group of brothers surrounding him. "They want to paint somebody's face."

"...Huh. Why?"

"I think they mean it to be some kind of a tribute, General," Cody, who's just recently got some form of a break, informs the two Jedi as he enters the room. His helmet, white and yellow, is tucked under her arm safely, and he's still wearing his armor. He must have just now gotten off of a mission. So, technically, he should have absolutely no idea what's going on here, but he picks up things quickly enough, especially once he's given some context. For now, he can only guess.

He passes over a closed set of white paint to one of the other men, one of which who paws at it eagerly and yanks the lid off of it.

"Wait," begins Anakin as a brush is dipped into the white and a much larger paintbrush is scooping into the orange. The bigger one is slapped onto a nearby, pure white helmet that likely does not belong to one of the clones that are waiting around and watching this thing unfold. The helmet goes from pure, shiny, and untouched to loud, bright, and in your face, within seconds.

Then, the young man gets it.

"Oh," he says as he catches on. He fumbles around for a chair and clonks down onto it, honestly unsure how he should be feeling right now. Tribute, indeed. He looks over at Rex, who's noticed that something has shifted with his friend. "Your project is to paint all of these to remind you more of Ahsoka?"

"Something like that," he agrees. "What do you... what do you think?"

"I think," the Jedi says as he lays his hand on the other man's shoulders, shooting him a rather soft smile as he does so, "That's an amazing idea."


	103. *fist bump in the air* REVOLUTION.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, without any prior warning, starts a revolution. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Rex are reeling back at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on here November 26 2020, actually posted on Wattpad May 5 2020

A/N: in which, as the title heavily implies, there is a revolution. Just by seeing the description of the most recent Clone Wars episode, I can already tell (without spoilers, because I haven't even seen it yet and I am trying my best to avoid them) that Order 66 is now upon us. In this, that doesn't happen! Also, the whole Barriss thing in season 5 ends at least a little bit differently. (Which, lets be real, we all need.) Hope you enjoy!

"He did what?"

"Um," stutters out Rex, unused to hearing the honest shock that's currently coating General Kenobi's voice. Exasperation, sternness. fondness, sadness, amusement, the occasional bout of anger- all of that, to him at least, is normal. See, when one works with General Skywalker as much as Rex does, then one learns to get used to the fact that if one of the two Jedi are on a mission, there is an extremely high possibility that the other one is not very far behind. Typically, there are explosions.

So, throughout all this time, he's gotten the chance to truly begin to know both men.

But he, for the life of him, cannot possibly remember seeing- or hearing- General Kenobi so startled. There's a chance that he's just confused, unsure if he's heard Rex correctly, but that just doesn't seem quite right with all the context that both men have just very recently been given.

"I'm sorry," says General Kenobi, blinking slowly as he looks down at the tablet he's got an iron grip on. "I can't believe this. There's no way Anakin would just- I know that he's fond of breaking the rules, but this? He can't just lead a revolution right now!"

Rex pauses before proceeding, unsure just how much the older of the two actually knows about the situation at hand. "Um-" It's of no use anyway. He's almost immediately cut off.

"He has work! He has duties! He's only been off of our last mission for all of two days, both of which he hasn't even been back at the temple, which just baffles me. He's not usually this careless!"

Careless and leading a revolution are not exactly mutually agreeing words, but neither of them point that out.

Ahsoka, however-

"For one, you just contradicted yourself," is the first thing she says as she invites herself into the bedroom. "For two- what's this about a revolution? What, did Anakin decide to enlist a band of younglings to go help him charm some of the older Padawans out of their not-so-secret ice cream stash?" She blinks before saying pointedly, "Again. I was just lucky that I wasn't around for the first time he pulled that prank."

"You're not an older Padawan," Rex finally manages to get more than a one worded, mumbled syllable spoken. With Ahsoka, it's not as hard to find the right words to say. That, and the fact that she's reacting as if Anakin running off and doing something erratic is an everyday occurrence.

He breaks himself out of that train of thought almost instantly, especially since he realizes that actually, that's exactly what happens.

"Not yet," she agrees. "But since when have technicalities ever mattered to Anakin, unless they could be used to do what he wants?"

"Good point, but-"

This time, it was both Ahsoka and Rex that are cut off.

"Can we please get back on topic?" asks Obi-Wan, with a heavy air of impatience. The others snap back to attention, leaving their previous conversation due for now.

"What kind of... revolution are we even dealing with, exactly?" questions Ahsoka, who's still very new to the situation, seeing as she's only been back on Coruscant for a few hours. (Unlike her Master, she had not run off on a mission- for once, she was being just a normal teenager, spending time with her friends. Nobody wanted to interrupt her, and was glad that this whole revolution business did not occur until she was no longer busy.)

"Well," replies Rex, almost hesitantly.

"Anakin," begins Obi-Wan slowly, "Decided that it would be a smart idea to go ahead and lead a clone revolt, essentially separating them from the rest of the Republic. Hopefully he has the tact enough to not fully commence with his plots until the war is over. He's even enlisted Senator Amidala into his plans, for crying out loud."

"He has plans? It seemed like he was just flying by the seat of his pants."

"Oh, you mean like he always does? But, no. He has plans. Somewhat controversial plans, but. I don't exactly... disagree with them."

"Wait a minute. You've been ranting about how stupid you think Anakin is being, and now you're saying that you agree with him?" Ahsoka demands to know, effectively ruining her very short silent streak.

"I don't agree with how he's going about this, especially not with the war being almost over. We're all so swamped as it is, the last thing that we can afford to do is lose more and more of our warriors... if he would actually stop and think about his methods once and a while, I would be backing him one hundred percent."

"What plan does he have?" Rex wonders out loud, accidentally interrupting the Jedi in his confusion. "With all due respect, sir, you're being exhaustingly vague. All any of us know is that Anakin is doing something you both agree with and disagree with, that somehow, he managed to get a senator involved, and you believe that whatever is going on will result in lower soldiers for the war. That's not very much to go off on."

Obi-Wan, at that, finally seems to take a breather. "I didn't realize you would have no idea about what I'm talking about," he mumbles out. "Well... Anakin has decided to take a group of clones away from the-"

"Cut to the chase!" snaps out Ahsoka. "We can figure out the logistics and stuff, but we want to know which part, specifically, you keep acting like you agree with."

"Very well," he agrees. "Anakin is enlisting Padmé into helping him with creating a national law regarding clone rights."

A/N: hey! Let me know if there should be a part 2!

So. The last EVER Clone Wars episode is out now. I haven't seen it yet, but I HAVE seen Shattered, and if this one is as heavy as Shattered... I'm in for quite a ride.

May the Fourth be with you.


	104. “I GUESS that’s biologically possible?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka spontaneously shows up at the Ghost with three Force sensitive children. Her Force sensitive children do not like real ghosts, and Ezra has a mis understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted on here November 26 2020

(A/N: this is set after Rebels, assuming that, somewhere down the line, the others find Ezra.) (also. Yay! A real update!)

"I may have a problem."

Ezra Bridger, who had been in the middle of exuberantly welcoming Ahsoka Tano back to the Ghost, pauses in his youthful stride as soon as he hears Ahsoka's rather off-putting declaration.

"What do you mean?" he asks, hesitantly. He doesn't want to deal with any big problems. He spent his entire childhood doing that. He just wants to go mess with Sabine, Hera, and Jacen. If all goes well, maybe they'll all crowd together and get a hold of Zeb and Kallus, later. "Like, a mission sort of problem? Or a Jedi mission sort of problem?"

Ahsoka pulls a face and shakes her head, looking none too pleased. "Neither. Or at least, not the kind of 'Jedi problem' I'm sure you're already obsessing over."

"I do not obsess!" Ezra protests, obsessively. "You take that back!" If he's trying to appear mature and wholly un-obsessed, petulantly poking a finger at the older adult is not the way to go about that.

"Anyway." Ahsoka steps backwards- Ezra can see, suddenly, that she is surrounding by children of various ages and sizes. "I tried telling them that ghosts aren't real, but as I was trying to convince them, Anakin-is-a-pain Skywalker decided that just then was the best time for him to, quite literally, pop out of nowhere." She motions over to her left side, where a blue skinned Twi'lek child stood tall- well, as tall as she can, anyway, seeing as she is just barely as tall as Ezra was back when he was fourteen.

Ezra was tiny back then, and this child isn't much different in that regard. She isn't the only child, though... Behind her stands a tall, brown skinned, brown eyed human male, whose wide eyes take all attention away from the rest of him. On Ahsoka's right stands a Togruta with bright orange skin, and shining green eyes. She looks almost like a copy paste of Ahsoka herself.

Ezra stares. "Those are children."

The three children nod at one another.

"I'm almost not a child," the human boy says, raising one hand in protest. "I'm turning eighteen next week."

"Is that a... big deal?" he questions, clearly unaware.

"Uh, yeah! It means I'm about to be an adult..." he trails off then, studying Ezra. "Don't you know that? You don't look too much older than me."

"Uh-"

"Jaden," Ahsoka wisely chooses right then to cut in. She places her hand on the boy's shoulder, and, like magic, he retreats. "Ezra was probably a bit too preoccupied at the time to obsess over his eighteenth birthday."

"Besides, the eighteenth isn't the most important one," the Togruta at Ahsoka's side pipes up. "It's the twenty-first. Or, at least for humans on this planet, it is."

She grins. Jaden reaches out and slaps her upside the head.

"Not around the baby, Mayda!"

"Hey!" The third person- the short blue Twi'lek- huffs and crosses her arms. "I am not a baby!"

"Who said I was talking about you?"

"I'm the youngest," she fairly points out. "There's nobody else you could be talking about."

Jaden points at Ezra. "I could be talking about him."

Ezra gawks at the child. "I'm older than you!"

The Togruta child, clearly amused, shoots out a pointed, "Not by much!" She isn't even the one closest to Ezra's age- that would be Jaden, which she is clearly aware of, and clearly does not care much about. Technicality, technicalities. She's not too much younger than Jaden, after all. At least, she is a teenager, even though she isn't actually seventeen- going on eighteen- years old yet.

Ahsoka sighs, but didn't look too surprised by any of this. "Mayda, please. Don't antagonize your elders- or Narcissa, for that matter. Leave your little sister alone."

"It used to be, 'respect your elders,' but apparently she's decided that's too high of a thing to ask from us, because now it's just 'don't be too much of a jerk.'" Jaden smirks, amused at how low Ahsoka's standards are.

"Okay, ignoring you," Ezra turns away from him. "Ahsoka. Not that I'm not thrilled to see you- because I am- but I still don't understand why you're here."

"I told you," she huffs out with a long suffering sigh that's almost sad enough to impress him and Sabine, the latter of which who has arrived from the upper ramp of the Ghost and has descended, beginning a conversation with a smiling Mayda. "Anakin was being annoying right as I tried to say that ghosts aren't real."

"But you... you know ghosts are real. Force ghosts are a thing that exists, Ahsoka."

"Yeah, but," she motions at the trio surrounding her. "They didn't need to know that!"

"I literally have the Force," Mayda says suddenly, abruptly cutting off her conversation with Sabine. "Which you're already aware of."

"So do I," Jaden says casually.

"Oh, me too," remarks Narcissa, who looks too fragile to even lift a heavy chair without it resulting in either a: the chair collapsing on her, or b: her falling over.

Ahsoka is visibly surprised. It's almost as if she didn't even notice that her youngest little tag along has the same thing that Ahsoka herself has and has been specifically trained to pay attention to.

In the end, she doesn't question it. "Yes. Well. There's... that."

Ezra blinks. "You stole a bunch of Force sensitive children?"

"I didn't steal them. They're my kids."

"You... have children. Wait. Wait a minute. That one," he points at Jaden, "Is seventeen. How old are you, Ahsoka?"

"Early forties, why?"

"I mean, technically, I guess it's biologically possible for all three of them to be yours, but how did you hide them from all of us? And why didn't you tell us about them? This feels like important information!"

"Let me backtrack. I adopted them, they aren't biologically mine."

"Also, I'm blue," Narcissa quickly points out, before shrugging. "So there's that little detail."

"Your kids are very sarcastic, just so you know."

Ahsoka grins. "Thanks! Oh, by the way, can we come in?"

Ezra blinks again, as this hadn't even occurred to them. "Oh, sure."

Without any further a due, he backs into the Ghost, steps aside, and watches as they enter in.


	105. When You Can’t Condone Them, Ditch Them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka comes over to bug Anakin, Padme, and the twins. She has some very important news to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted here on November 26 2020

A/N: This particular oneshot is set in an AU in which Anakin does not go to the Dark Side, Padme does not die, but Palpatine still dies anyway. Anyway, this is pure fluff, but I had to get something out, so... I hope you enjoy! Make sure to check out the other author's note at the end of the chapter.

"Hello, my darling wife!" Anakin Skywalker can't help but grin as Padme Amidala, his beautiful, terrific, talented wife, walks through the front door of their mountain home. (They did not live inside of a mountain, of course, the house was just surrounded by them.)

"Hello, my darling husband," Padme returns, smiling widely back at him. Effortlessly, Anakin wraps her in a hug with one arm around her waist, and the other one is pulled across her shoulders. They hadn't been together for an entire day! Sure, maybe that wasn't such a big deal to most couples, but they weren't most couples. They, from the moment they met, were destined to be extraordinary.

"How are you doing, the love of my whole entire life?"

"Delightful, my sun, moon, and stars. You're awfully sunny this morning." She pulls back just enough to where her hands aren't curled around his face, but she's still leaning in quite closely. "Actually, come to think of it, it's quite an achievement for you that you're even awake this early in the first place. Is something going on? Any hair raising stunts? Any death defying leaps or lightsaber moves? Any more plots where someone pretends to be dead when they're really not?Any more tricking your poor, poor Captain into allowing himself to be flung off of a cliff or seven?"

"Of course not!"

She squints harder. For once, Anakin doesn't budge.

"No, really, I'm not up to any of that. I swear. I just woke up in a good mood."

She probably would have left it at that, had she not heard Ahsoka banging on the back door just then. She probably would have brushed even that off, too, because those two are essentially siblings and that's generally how they greet each other nowadays anyway, but then the teenager caught Padme's eye and very deliberately signs something:

Quit. He quit.

And that caught her attention like almost nothing else can. Quit. Anakin has done many things in his life, and quitting much of anything at all is certainly not normal for him to do. Granted, most of the things he ever does could be considered odd to normal people, but anyone who has ever met Anakin Skywalker knows that he does not quit anything unless he has absolutely no other choice.

The Seperatists are in shambles. Their rulers are all dead and gone.

What is there to fight anymore, unless that's something that he's quitting?

"WILL YOU LET ME INSIDE?" Ahsoka, as if she was stranded at sea, waves her hands up in the air so floppily she almost falls over. A real mature and responsible ex Jedi, isn't she? "I COME BEARING GIFTS!"

That does it. Anakin releases the child lock on the no longer locked sliding doors. He steps forward as his sister flies forward, past Anakin, and into the nursery. "HAVE YOU- oh, hello babies!" When the other two follow behind her, she has taken to cooing at Luke and Leia. The hardened teenage ex Jedi is... essentially a giant lump of goo. She's mush. All of her needs and responsibilities suddenly no longer exist when she looks at the baby Skywalker twins. They're just so cute. She can't handle it, really. She's bad at handling cute things. (Her girlfriend can attest to this, and probably would, if someone asked her.)

"Are you done screaming at my children yet?" Anakin asks, amused. He leans down to take a babbling Luke out of her arms, and isn't surprised to see her pout at him. "Besides tormenting innocent babies, do you have a reason for terrifying my neighbors by yelling on my lawn like a crazy person?"

She scoffs, mostly playfully. "'Like a crazy person.' That's funny, coming from you."

"Oh, don't act like you're perfectly sane and normal."

"I am very sane, thank you very much."

"Girls, girls, you're both very pretty." Padmé rolls her eyes at the both of them. "You're both children, honestly."

"I literally am-" Ahsoka, not phased, says.

Anakin, on the other hand, pouts at her dramatically. "Padmé'! The love of my life! This betrayal is not very kind to me!"

"Our literal children are less dramatic than you," she deadpans, motioning over at Leia, whom Ahsoka is still lovingly carrying.

"Don't worry, they'll grow into it. They're too young to be dramatic."

Ahsoka shakes her head. The baby in her arms giggles. "You're never too young to be dramatic."

"You'd know, wouldn't you Snips?"

"Buzz off."

"Never. Anyway, I still don't know why you're actually here. Like I said, I have no issues with it, but I'm confused. What's going on? Did something happen?"

She sighs. "You already know. It's literally all about you."

Anakin smirks, before, and with absolutely no prior warning, swoons down onto the soft, carpeted floor below. Somehow, he keeps his grip on Luke even as he lands down; Padme shrieks and rushes to the floor as well, but for entirely different reasons, of course.

"You idiot! You could have hurt him!" Ironically, she yanks the baby out of her husband's hands.

Very much unharmed, Luke giggles.

Anakin's smug look intensifies. "Yep. He's really hurt. So much harm, yep. Right, Snips?" his voice is pointed toward the end of his sentence.

Ahsoka nods, faux solemnly. "Yes," she intones, gesturing over at the baby that she isn't holding. Her hands are full, though, so her gesturing isn't very pronounced. "He is fatally wounded. All of his bones are broken. Every single one."

He repeats his ex-Padawan's facial expression. "Yes... all twenty-seven of them."

There is a beat of silence. Ahsoka breaks into laughter first. The force of it (ha) makes Leia bounce the tiniest bit, but the child gives no indication that she cares, if she even notices the movement at all. Her eyes are closed, but she is not yet asleep; despite the loudness surrounding her, she still seems very close to dozing off.

"Twenty-seven. Did you just pull that out of your leg or something? Anakin, how do you think babies even work?! How are you even a father?"

"I am a terrific father, thank you very much." Anakin, chuckling, defends himself.

She raises an eyebrow at him, pretending like she doesn't believe him to be a decent father. Her act would probably be much more convincing if his children were not happy, healthy, or safe- but the kids are smiling, healthy as could possibly be, and are encompassed by people that would die to protect them- so it doesn't exactly pan out. "Hm. That's debatable."

In lieu of raising her hand, Padme clears her throat. "I'll debate it."

Ahsoka grins and turns to face her. "Sure! Wait a second, though."

Padme stares at her. "What am I waiting for, exactly? Do I even want to know, or is it one of those things where my health will improve if I just don't ask about it?"

"Relax, Padme. I'm not going to set your house on fire, or anything."

There's another beat of silence. Padme blinks once, then twice, slowly. She looks at Ahsoka, then down at the now asleep Leia, then back up to Ahsoka again.

"I... I never once implied that I thought you were going to!"

"Oh..." awkwardly, Ahsoka shifts. "Um. Well. Now you have extra confirmation that I'm not going to do that!" Then, of all things, she shoots some finger guns.

Padme glances over at Anakin, who shakes his head.

"I did not teach her that," he denies. His wife didn't even have to say anything.

"Which part?" she asks. "Accidentally threatening to set us on fire, or turning her fingers into guns to shoot at us?"

"Either! Both! I am as innocent as always, love, I assure you."

She looks him straight in the eyes and declares, "I have never felt less assured in my life."

"You know," Ahsoka drawls as she walks past them, toward a pair of sliding screen doors, near the backyard, levitating a floating, long, piece of wood over her head, "Usually, if someone mentions setting a house on fire, the correct response is not to just sit around and chat about it. If I heard that coming from Anakin, I would already be rushing to find a fire hydrant, C3-PO, Obi-Wan, and a getaway ride."

"Bull," Anakin calls out. "You would be right there beside me, helping me set it off and cheering as things around it start bursting into flames. Don't act so innocent."

She raises her hands defensively. The wood keeps moving even when she doesn't. "Hey, don't look at me, I didn't start the fire!"

"I know! You took the time out of your presumably busy day just to bug me, play with my kids who are almost too young to even play, point out that you didn't set off a very imaginary fire, and eat my food!"

"I haven't eaten any of your food yet." That's the only part she protests.

"It's only a matter of time!"

"Oh, please! You act like I don't replace what I eat, anyway!"

Anakin sighs dramatically, but that is nothing new. "That's because you don't do that! Name one time you did, and I'll owe you a day of babysitting."

He isn't trying to convince her to babysit; she loves it and the twins so much nowadays that he'll pay her in it if she wins this useless little bet.

Ahsoka nods, pulls her hand in the direction of the kitchen, watches as a cinnamon bun flies into her left hand, takes a bite out of it, then switches the bun to her right hand. Once she finishes it, she holds out her that same, now sticky, hand, reaches into her pocket, and pulls out some money. "Consider it done!"

He doesn't take the money. "That does not count."

"How does it not count? I'm giving you the money to replace it! The money is currently in my hand, right now, in the moment that we're speaking! The heck do you want from me?"

"Give me a cinnamon bun."

"How-"

Tragically, their playful arguing is interrupted.

"Ahsoka," Padme begins, "We still don't know why you're here. I don't know what Anakin supposedly quit at or quit doing. And neither of us know why you're just spontaneously floating a random slab of wood into our backyard. If you could please put the wood down and the two of you could stop metaphorically trying to rip each other's heads off, that would be very helpful."

Anakin and Ahsoka glance at one another.

"You think this is us fighting?" they ask in confused unison.

"No way. This is us getting along," Ahsoka persists. "But if I must, I'll explain myself."

Obediently, she sits down. "Alright. Where do you want me to begin?"

"How about you start with why you're here in the first place?"

"Oh, that one's easy. I really just wanted to mess with Anakin and see the kids... but I did also want to talk to him about something."

"About something? About what, is it something important?"

"Well," Ahsoka hesitates before continuing in the same high, slightly hesitant voice. "That is actually pretty connected to that second thing."

Padme is just... so, so done. "Ahsoka."

"Okay," Ahsoka shrugs. "He might have left the Jedi Order the other day." She takes a second bite of her food.

Padme blinks once. Then twice. Then a third time. "Um," she says. "What. What did you just say to me."

She shrugs again, as if this is nothing new and no big deal and totally not something that's at totally shocking. "Like I said, he left the Jedi Order. I came to question him on it."

"That only raises more questions! That doesn't answer much of anything at all, Ahsoka!"

"I'm trying to answer your questions! Slow down!"

"Me, slow down? You need to be the one to slow down!"

"Girls, girls," Anakin drawls out, at totally the wrong time. "You're both pretty."

They don't even look at him. "Shut up, Anakin."

Hands in the air, he obeys. (For once.)

"Okay, okay Padme. Dearly, sincerely, chill the fuck out," Ahsoka instructs her.

She can't help but gawk. "What did you just say to me?"

Anakin, still quiet, swoops in, takes Leia out of his wife's arms, then bows out again.

"So, should I just let you two murder each other, or should I intervene?"

Without looking at him, both girls reply with, "Don't you dare."

"Since you're being so crabby," an annoyed Ahsoka remarks, "I'll slow down if you do too. Now, sit."

"What am I, a dog?"

In her arms, Luke goes, "Ruff ruff!"

"Yes," Padme says, thawing instantly. She pats her son's head. "Ruff ruff is indeed the sound that dogs make."

"Has he even seen a dog before?"

"No," she admits. "And neither have I, honestly. But that's besides the point, he must have picked it up somewhere." For a few seconds, she pauses. "That is also not the point. The actual point is that you still haven't answered me."

"Look," sighs Ahsoka. "I really don't know all that much. I swear. That's literally why I'm here. What I do know is that I stopped by the Jedi Temple- you don't need to look so shocked at me, Padme, I only wanted to say hello to Rex before he ships off who knows where doing who knows what- but I got stopped by essentially the entire Jedi Council. which was no problem at first. They kept begging me and begging me in that subtle Jedi way of their's for me to come back to the Order and help train up their Younglings and even a few Padawans- I guess they just collectively decided to ignore the fact that I was still a Padawan when they decided that I betrayed everyone, so I never even officially made it to Knighthood- and they kept on acting like there was no bad blood and no real reasoning for said bad blood, and how un-Jedi like I was acting... like, hello, you absolute idiots! That's kind of the whole point! Unfortunately for them and fortunately for me, somewhere along the line, Anakin showed up for something or other, and he was very much not in a good mood, but I was so annoyed by that point that I didn't stop to ask him what I was wrong. I barely even noticed that he was there until he interrupted us, honestly."

She walks further into the kitchen, places Leia down in her high chair, and takes a glass out of one of the cupboards. As she's the cup up with water, Anakin takes over.

"See, the problem actually had to do with you before you even got there. Yoda and Mace were expecting to hear from you soon, but when you actually showed up in person, they thought it best to take advantage of the situation. So, they ambushed you."

"But I don't see how your problem had anything to do with me in the first place. Or why they were already convinced that I'd contact them, which I wouldn't have, by the way."

"It had to do with you because Mace and Yoda tried to force me into taking a new apprentice."

Ahsoka sets her glass down onto the kitchen table. "Oh. And... how did you take that idea?"

He snorts rather derisively. It is not a happy sound.

"To them, it wasn't an idea. To them, it was a 'you have to do this, or else,' sort of thing."

Padme pulls out a chair, sets Luke in a high chair of his own, and sits down across from her. "Or else what?"

"I don't know. I never got the chance to find out."

"What? I mean, you must have gotten curious and asked them, right? I know you- you always want to know what you're fighting, whether or not it's an actual, physical battle or not."

"Well, I was going to ask, just to irritate them some more, before I decided that it didn't matter what argument they had for me. I knew that I wasn't going to mesh well with any Padawan now no matter who it was, and I told them so. And even if I did, I have a life of my own now! I have best friends, a wonderful wife, two beautiful babies, even a little sister. I don't have time to take on much else, you know? If I tried to do that, it would be worse for all of us. So before we really blew up at each other, I told them that I would meet up with the kids they had in mind, because meeting up and mentoring someone a little bit, a few times a week, is wildly different than essentially raising someone."

"Raising? How old are the kids Mace is so persistent about? Are they as old as Ahsoka was when you first met her?"

"Not even! I'd be surprised if these kids are actually even thirteen-years-old, let alone any older than that."

Padme whistles. "Is it really wise to let those kids become Padawans so early?"

"Apparently, they're advanced for their age, and already surpassed all of the Youngling training."

Ahsoka scoffs. "Yeah, so did I, but the Council was still smart enough back then to at least wait until I became a teenager to shove me off into the world with nothing more than you, some money, a weapon, and a prayer for good luck. And later on I didn't even always have you, despite the fact that, as my master at the time, you were supposed to, you know, not get sent off to places I couldn't follow."

"You tried to follow me even then. It just didn't always work. It's a bit different out in Coruscant right now, Snips."

"Yeah, I'm aware, I was kind of just there with you. I know that the war is over, and I know that the Council knows that too, but it sure doesn't seem like they're very aware of it. What. are they just... in denial, or something? I mean, come on! Thirteen-years-old! That's just stupid. That's like sending Luke or Leia out there!"

Abruptly, Anakin started laughing. "If you ever think I'm sending those kids out alone any time soon, you're dreaming."

Padme sighs. Her head is in her hands. "So, wait. Slow down again. Anakin. You left over Ahsoka?"

"She was involved to a certain extent, yes. I left for multiple reasons. I was done with them being hypocritical and crying after her after giving up on her the first time around. I didn't want to take an apprentice and I know I won't get on well with whoever they chose, and I know that I'm so busy I won't even be able to watch over them the way I should, and ultimately there's no point in taking a new Padawan if I feel like I might put them to the wayside. That's not fair on the kid or on me. Plus, the war is over, for certain. The Council can now afford for someone else that isn't Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, or I to be in charge. I think that the three of us have certainly earned a break either way. Plus," he looks at his wife lovingly here, which catches her attention and causes an unexpected smile to break through. "They already suspect I'm with you and that we have children together, and I don't want them to make some drama over it. If they would kick me out for being with you anyway, what exactly am I losing?"

Padme can't sit down and take this anymore... so she gets up and kisses him on the cheek, instead. "I love you," she says, quietly but heartfelt just the same. "You're the best, Ani. You really didn't have to quit because of Ahsoka, the kids, and I, though."

"Well, maybe not. But I don't exactly regret it. I mean, look around!" when nobody does, he does it instead. "We have all this room to raise our children, and when they get older, they'll start bringing around friends, or more, though that is a long time off-"

She's amused, but she also feels it's smart to remind her husband that, even while he's talking about the far off future and his kids becoming normal teenagers, there is a teenager in the room with him, looking at him like he's weird.

"-And naturally, I'm going to intimidate the heck out of their date. Or dates. I don't discriminate!"

"Dates, plural? How many people do you think Luke and Leia are going to bring over? We don't live in a mansion, Anakin!"

Ahsoka smiles. "You know, I really like how Anakin goes, 'hey babe, we should probably think about the future when our kids are going to date multiple people all at once,' and the only disagreement you have over it is about the size of your house."

"Well, no! I can only have so many people in here before the house gets overrun by hypothetical, probably fictional teenagers, you know! Besides, I never said anything about multiple people at once, you did... no matter who they bring home, I want to know about it. I have to know how many people need to be cooked for!"

"No, Padme, that's not what I was trying to talk about-"

"I mean, obviously, it's too soon to tell, but, yeah. Of course I wouldn't have any other arguments, if that's what you meant? Because if that's what you mean, I don't care who they date, as long as they treat my babies well. Man, woman, neither, both, more than one person at once, I don't care. I'll just need to know how many people are coming."

"Um." Ahsoka, albeit a bit awkwardly, nods. "Yeah, that's what I was trying to get at."

"Hey wait," Anakin suddenly says, staring at Ahsoka like he's just noticed her for the first time. He points at her. "You're a teenager."

She's really not sure where he's headed with this. She's not entirely sure she wants to ask. "Tragically, yes. I am. Why do you feel the need to point this out right now, though?"

"You know I always have a method to my madness-"

"That's a load of Bantha droppings and you know it. You have never once in your life had a good method."

Anakin continues on. "But! But where I'm getting with this is that obviously I'm going to love and support my children no matter what they do or who they love or anything else."

"Yes... I kind of figured so when you just automatically assumed that the two of them are potentially going to come home with multiple dates..."

"I'm not assuming! I'm just saying I wouldn't mind!"

"You just love having people around, don't you? I bet the entire time we've been talking today, you've been trying to find a way to invite people over. That's probably been on your mind all day."

"Oh, sue me! I'm a people person every once and a while, sound the alarm! I love Luke and Leia to pieces, obviously, but even I have a limit where the baby talk is too much and if I don't talk to an adult being, then I will go insane. Without hesitation."

Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "Give me a break."

"You're stuck with me for life."

"I'm fully aware of that. I am your sister now, apparently, after all. But, your point?"

"Anyway," Anakin says pointedly, as if that explains even one singular thing at all. He probably doesn't even care either way. "So. You're a teenager," he repeats, as if waiting for her to confirm or deny a particularly obvious fact. As if she's about to deny her own age, build a stage, and suddenly declare herself not only a Grown Up- but a grown woman of her mid-to-late twenties. You know, instead of her actual age, which is a grand total of... eighteen.

"Yeah, obviously. You know this already. I know this already. Padmé-"

"Okay okay I get it. Anyway. You're a-"

"If you say that one more time I am going to grab the baby's mashed peas and feed them to you."

"Brutal. Aren't you ever going to date?"

Ahsoka pauses. "That is... the ugliest swerve into your question that you could have possibly made. I mean. A+ for effort and all, but try better next time. Or next time, just get done with it right from the get go."

"But that's not as fun!" he wails, not nearly as loudly as he wants to. If he's much louder, he'd be closer to his Peak Dramatics, but he doesn't want to wake Leia, so he doesn't do it. "If there's one thing you can ever say about me... you can honestly say that I'm not boring."

Ahsoka and Padmé take a second to consider this before nodding their agreement.

"True," the younger of the two says.

"Fair," Padmé nods.

"But anyway. Are you this desperate for more people to come over that you're not even going to wait for Luke and Leia to get older to do it? You're just going to hope I bring a bunch of people over instead?"

"Well. Kind of? But it doesn't even need to be a bunch of people!"

"Anakin, you do realize this is your house, right? And that you have friends? Whom you can invite over on your own? And you don't have to wait for your eighteen-year-old ex Padawan to do it?"

"Well, yeah, but... you have more friends than me," he admits. "Like that one girl you met the other day... Kaeden, am I right?"

"Kaeden- yeah. yep. Kaeden is totally my friend yes indeed!"

He notices her awkwardness. "What, did you two have a falling out?"

That's not even close to what's going on with her and I. "Um... no." Ah, blast it. I'll just tell him the truth. So, she straightens up and looks Anakin right in the eye with all the courage that she can muster. "No, not even close. Actually..." her shoulders tense, but she forces them down again. She breathes in, breathes out, and convinces herself that she can do this. That this isn't almost more frightening than some of the many fights that she's bared witness to. "Kaeden is my girlfriend, actually."

Anakin quiets down, but not for long.

"Ahsoka!" he gasps, sounding scandalized. "You've had a whole girlfriend and you didn't think to tell me! Imagine the amount of teasing that I've missed out on!"

At the dramatics, she starts relaxing again. She might be more relaxed now than she was before, actually. "You really don't mind?"

"Of COURSE I mind! I had no idea you were dating her, after all. I'll have to make up for that by teasing the two of you even more now."

"Ani, I don't think that's what she's referring to," Padme informs him, but he could not care less.

"OH, I know what you mean. Yeah, Kaeden is a girl. But is she good to my little Snips over here, is the real question."

"I'm not little," is Ahsoka's only protest. She's grinning. "Now that that is settled... would the two of you maybe want to meet her someday?"

Promptly, Anakin and Padme reply at once.

"Yes."

A/N: Hello! I hope you all liked this chapter! I hope that this chapter came across well; after all, I don't want to have somehow come across as disrespectful. (I don't think I did, but double checking is always a good idea.) So! Does anyone want to see Kaeden meeting Anakin and Padme?


	106. F R I E N D S (a Thanksgiving chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun, cute little holiday chapter. Happy Thanksgiving!

"This is not what I meant when I said I was hungry."

In front of Ahsoka Tano is a table filled to the brim with food. But not just any food– instead, practically an entire feast is a thing that she's currently witnessing.

"What even is this?" she asks, pointing at an odd looking food that has an even odder texture to it. She pokes at it with a fork. "And what's it for?"

"We're celebrating!" Anakin Skywalker cries with a smile of actual delight. Not a half smirk, or a half of a smile– he's actually happy for once: it seems that even in the midst of an intergalactic war, he can find something to be pleased about. And today, it seems, the thing he's so pleased about is a table full of tasty looking food. He gestures over it as a whole. "I made this."

"Which thing did you make?" She sits herself down at the small kitchen table, as she makes her way into the (also) small kitchen itself. Anakin and her are on the road (or space) so often that they don't usually have enough time to whip back around to Coruscant to eat something so extravagant. "The weird pudding looking thing?"

"Well, yes, that too, but that's also not what I was referring to."

"Then what the heck are you talking about? And whatever it is, can I eat it? Like right now?"

He looks at her, amused. There's a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"You better."

He waits until she is taking a bite to add an offhanded, "Oh, also, I made all of this." For a few seconds, she stops chewing. "I'm glad you like it, but don't eat everything. We have to have enough food left over for everybody else!"

"Everybody else?" she echoes, dubiously. She wasn't aware that anybody else will be eating with them. Maybe it's a bit childish of her, but she really does not want to share anything right now. "Also, you never did tell me what we're supposedly celebrating today with all of this food."

"The point, my dear Padawan, is for you to look at the date."

Slightly confused, but not caring enough to do so. "So? What's so special about today?"

"It's some old holiday that cycled in and out of fashion in Coruscant, Naboo, and a few other planets a long, long time ago."

"Okay... what does that have to do with anything?"

"That's what the food is for," he elaborates, with another youthful flourish.

"What's the holiday? And when are the others getting here? And who are they?"

"It's a holiday called Thanksgiving. The others should be getting here any minute now. The others are Padme-"

"You invited Padme?"

Anakin doesn't like how casually his Padawan is asking that. For some reason, it comes across to him as very fake. His eyes slant downward. "Yes, I did. She's my friend. The Jedi Code doesn't say I can't have friends."

He sounds a bit defensive, doesn't he? Ahsoka thinks. "Oh, of course you can! I was just asking because you've never invited her to hang out with us before." She sounds sufficiently innocent that Anakin actually answers her unspoken question instead of just doing verbal gymnastics to avoid it.

"That's because we're always in the middle of something, and even when we're not, Padme is usually working on some important speech or something of the sort. Today is one of the rare times none of us are. Also, Obi-Wan, Rex, a few other members of the 501st, and- I think Obi-Wan invited her specifically for you- Barriss."

Ahsoka sits up a bit straighter. "You mean, it won't just be me and the adults all day?"

Anakin smiles and fondly shakes his head. "No, Snips. You won't be the only kid, don't worry."

"I didn't say kid."

"Yeah, and you're fourteen. What else am I supposed to call you?"

Ahsoka has never been one to turn down an opportunity, even if it's just to make fun. "You can call me O Supreme One."

Anakin, knowing she's kidding, does not miss a beat. "Over my dead body."

"Oh, don't worry. That can be arranged!"

The talk of undead bodies is halted when Obi-Wan, who's carrying some unknown dish, enters the room. "What could I have possibly miss? I only left you two to your own devices for two days, and you're talking murder?"

"Welllll, we are in the middle of a war."

He drily replies, "And yet, I hardly doubt that's what you were referring to."

"No murder on the kitchen table," sighs Barriss, as she enters the room and places a dish down on the kitchen table.

Obi-Wan watches her do so. "What is this, a potluck?"

Anakin shrugs. "Hey, why not? The more the merrier!"

"Didn't you already invite at least ten people?"

Anakin repeats: "The more, the merrier!"

*

'Ten people' turns out to be a bit of an understatement.

"There has to be at least fifty people here!" Barriss hisses out as she beholds the scene. "This is insane!"

"There are so many adults," Ahsoka whines beside her. Apparently, that's her only qualm about it. "At least I have you."

"Ahsoka, I'm seventeen."

"And your point is...?"

"That I, myself, am almost an adult?"

"Barriss," Ahsoka sighs, shaking her head. "There's a difference. You're still a teenager- and even if you weren't, the ages of twenty and seventeen are wildly different than like, thirty-four. So, how about we do a toast?"

"A toast?" she echoes, a bit hesitantly.

"Of course. A toast to young," Ahsoka purposely emphasizes the word, "Adults. Also known as, not grown up yet."

She takes the pro-offered drink wearily. "Are you so sure that we haven't grown? The war has changed us all, whether that be for the worse or for the better."

She nods, solemnly. "It probably has. You're probably right. Anyway... what is one thing that you're thankful for?"

Barriss seems to take the question a lot more seriously than Ahsoka had intended it. But eventually, she does respond.

"I'm thankful that the year is almost over. Just two more months and I can say that I survived the year. What are you thankful for?"

Ahsoka looks back at Barriss, then back at the energetic group that's buzzing around the kitchen table.

"I'm thankful for my friends."

A/N: WOW WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. One: I actually updated more than once a month! And two: i think this is my first holiday themed oneshot that I actually got published on the day of the holiday itself. Go me! And I hope you all enjoyed this!

Happy Thanksgiving, and to all who do not celebrate it, have a happy day in general!


End file.
